Hasbro's The Nightmare Before Christmas
by King of 2211
Summary: Tired of being scary each year of Halloween, Pumpkin King Optimus-Jack Skellington discovers a new holiday and decides to take matters into his own hands with his apprentices . . . But with disastrous results. Massive Hasbro Xover.
1. This Is Halloween

**Disclaimer** : _Welcome! Welcome! One and all! For those who know not my identity, I am the King of 2211; the very same author that brought you the Paranormal Sly Cooper series (NBC and Haunted Mansion). But now, I bring you all a very special treat, or trick (whichever you prefer); a massive Xover of NBC, but with many characters of the Hasbro Franchise. Now I'll be honest, some shows I haven't seen and some I'd really wish they'd get real with, but I'll try my best to show them in the best way as the movie, hope it'll be just fine. Also, as a rank of popularity, the main cast are mostly from Transformers and/or MLP and everyone will be (mostly) humanized for the occasion, but it will still apply to the trailer fic I made not too long ago._ _Now with that said and done, Hasbro owns it's franchise as does Disney with it's franchise; I do not own squat. Now, dear viewers, please do be entertained._

 **Update:** _In place of Spike (since he's Twilight's assistant in FIM), Breaker (G.I. Joe Renegades) will be both (in separate ages) Corpse Kid as well as one of the Zombie Trio and Harlequin Demon will be himself._

* * *

 **Prologue** : _This Is Halloween_

* * *

 **KING OF 2211**

 **PRESENTS**

 ** _HASBRO'S_**

 ** _THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS_**

Any area of a wooded area is shown, more particularly a clearing with seven trees. Now one might think these trees were no different from the rest of any tree around. They would be wrong, however, as these were not ordinary trees . . .

 _Twas a long time ago,_

 _Longer now than it seems_

 _In a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams . . ._

One by one, upon closer inspection, it was shown that each of the seven trees had a distinct symbol carved into it's trunk: a firecracker, a turkey, a four-leaf clover, a heart, an egg, and a Jack-o-lantern.

 _For the story you're about to be told,_

 _Took place with the Holiday Worlds of old . . ._

Each tree was shown closely and the carvings on their trunks were revealed to actually be doors of some sort! Why someone would carve a door into a tree would be considered an utterly useless task.

 _Now you've probably wondered were holidays come from;_

 _If you haven't, then I'd say it is time you've begun_

 _For the holidays are of much fuss and hard work_

 _from the worlds that create them for us . . ._

Though it did seem that someone made quite the effort for such a menial task, for the detail of each door was neatly colored and without flaw.

 _Well, you see now, quite simply,_

 _That's all that they do;_

 _Creating one unique holiday,_

 _Especially for you . . ._

The tree with the Jack-o-lantern seemed to be the most interesting as it came into focus.

 _But once, a calamity ever so great . . ._

The 'nose' on the Jack-o-lantern, almost as if an unseen force was at work, turned on it's own; allowing the door to open, revealing naught but a dark void within.

 _Occurred when two holidays met by mistake . . ._

Through the darkness a Jack-o-lantern with a sinister smile suddenly appeared from the shadows; a scarecrow with a body that was made of straw, arms made of branches. It's only clothing was a red long-sleeved button-up shirt. there was a sign that was atop it's pole that read:

 _ **HALLOWEEN**_

 _ **TOWN**_

Beside it was another scarecrow that appeared similar in every which way but loose, only his sign read:

 _ **ENTER**_

 _ **IF YOU DARE**_

The wind suddenly picked up, twirling the scarecrows around until they stopped, allowing the scarecrows to 'point' in a direction within the darkness. Another door appears and opens to reveal a graveyard. One tombstone was cast over by a shadow of a spectre-like being . . .

Ghost Shadow: _ **Boys and girls of every age . . .**_

Another grave stone shown the shadow of a beast-like creature . . .

Monster Shadow: _**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

A third shown the silhouette of a single being . . . with two heads!

Siamese Shadow: _**Come with us and you will see . . .**_

Finally, upon reaching the gate to the cemetery, the doors opened up to reveal a dark and gritty looking town; decorated with an assortment of all things that were considered horrendous.

Shadows: _**This our town of Halloween!**_

Ghost then filled the sky, then flew around the cemetery walls that were lined with spikes.

Ghosts: **_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_**

 ** _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_**

A total of four pumpkins fell one after the other, each with its own facial expression: frightened, happy, surprised, and outraged.

Ghosts: **_This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene!_**

 ** _Trick or treat til the neighbors gonna die of fright!_**

The ghosts continued to fly through the darkened town, until they entered a room of a single house through a broken window . . .

Ghosts: _**It's our town! Everybody scream!**_

 _ **In this town of Halloween . . .**_

The room with in the house was but a single bedroom . . .

Monster Under the Bed: _ **I am the one hiding under your bed,**_

 _ **Teeth ground-sharp and eyes glowing red!**_

A creature was seen beneath the bed with a matching description of a pair of monstrous jaw as well as the eyes flashed a bright red. Outside the room was a staircase as a figure emerged from the shadows. This figure seemed to be mixed up of various animal pieces: the body of a serpent one leg of a goat, the other leg of a Crocodilia, two hands with snakes as fingers, the head of a goat with a mouth with two fangs, eyes like a rotted tree, two mismatched horns and thin-wiry hairs . . . that was filled with spiders! This figure was known as Discord; a mischievous Dragonesque that had a pension for hiding under the stairs until some unfortunate soul crossed his path. He'd scare the Dejesus out of them with his roommate and best friend the Monster under the Bed!

Discord: **_I am the one hiding under your stairs,_**

 ** _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_**

Ghosts: **_This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_**

The living quarters of another home was decorated in a European Gothic sort of way. The window was open, allowing the wind to blow through the pages of a nearby dictionary that lay opened on a coffee table. Four objects (two arm chairs, a couch and a Grandfather clock) looked very peculiar, to say in the least. Besides being black in color, the four objects looked as though they were made of a very distinct material . . . When the Grandfather Clock and the first armchair opened to reveal that they were coffins! And not just any coffins. They were all _vampire_ coffins! The first vampire, who cam from the first armchair, looked like any other blonde-haired human male. But that was only at first glance. If one looked closer, they'd notice he had deathly-pale skin, blue eyes that seemed to glow a bright neon, and two enlarged upper-canine poking out of his mouth. He wore a white long-sleeved dress-shirt, black leather vest, black pants and black shoes. This individual was known as Vladimir Darius Montgomery Peterson Lerr, or Vlad as he preferred to be called; aspiring young vampire and one of three apprentices to a 'very special guy'.

The second was more metallic in appearance with red and white skin and wore what appeared to be a firefighter's hat. Though his red hair seemed normal, apart from his skin his eyes were also a bright neon-blue and had fangs poke out of his mouth. This was Heatwave, the eldest of the four Vampire Brothers; a Barbershop Quartet of brothers under one roof as well as one of Vlad's Legal Guardians. He too wore a black cloak that covered his entire body.

Vlad, Heatwave and Ghosts: _**Halloween!**_

Another vampire emerged from the couch, revealing another metallic vampire like heatwave, only blue and white, and had a blue Police cap. He had blue hair, like the other two, had neon-blue eyes and wore a black cloak. This was known as Chase; the second child of the Vampire Brothers.

Chase and Ghosts: _**Halloween!**_

A third Vampire, metallic like Heatwave and Chase, with green plating and green hardhat. He had green hair and (along with Heatwave and Chase) fangs that poked out of his mouth as well as neon-blue eyes. Along with the other three, he wore a black cloak. This was boulder, the middle child of the Brothers.

Boulder and Ghosts: _ **Halloween!**_

Finally, a fourth vampire hung upside down from the ceiling, as with the previous three; he had metallic skin that made him look robotic with orange plating. Aside from his orange hair, he shared traits with the previous four: fangs that pointed out of his mouth and bright neon-blue eyes as well as wore a black cloak.

Blades and Ghosts: **_Halloween!_**

The five (four robotic, and single organic) vampires strolled outside, opened their capes, then prepared to take off for a 'Midnight Flight' . . .

Vlad and Rescue Bots: _ **In this town, we call home;**_

 _ **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Some . . .**_

Riding atop a Hurst was a small, dark-skinned man that wore a black suit with a red ribbon that red ' _Mayor_ ' on the left breast pocket, white undershirt and a black widow spider-like bow tie, a black top hat and black and white pants . . . he had two faces! Both in front and behind on his head! One was happy (which was faced forward), while a sad face was on the back. It appeared that his head would be able to rotate around. His body sure did!

Vess: _**In this town!**_

 _ **Don't we love it now?**_

 _ **Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**_

A stray black cat wandered into a damp alleyway until it landed upon a trashcan.

Monsters: _ **Round that corner, man,**_

 _ **Hiding in the trashcan;**_

 _ **Something's waiting and how you'll-**_

The lid to the trashcan suddenly flew off as a figure popped out. It was a rather robust demon with a round mouth that was filled with sharp teeth that detached his head as he moved, three long black and orange tentacles atop his head. Both his arms were bulked with scales with three fingers on each hand. He had a body as rotund as he head and arms with the same color as his tentacles and yolk-colored eyes. This creature was known as the Harlequin Demon.

Harlequin Demon: _**Scream!**_

It was then that a figure cam crashing through a nearby fence was a very bulky beast-like creature. It appeared to be a sentient wolf with claw-like hands and had grey and beige fur, sharp teeth, and a feral voice. His only piece of clothing was a torn red, brown, and yellow flannel shirt. This was Lucky, the residential werewolf.

Lucky: _**This is Halloween!**_

Rarity: _**Red and black!**_

A third individual joined them, emerging from the sewer was a being that was made of sentient sludge in a white suit and a pair of goggles. His name was Meltdown; AKA the Melting Man.

Meltdown: _ **And slimy-green!**_

Lucky: _ **Aren't you scared?!**_

Three women on brooms: one middle-aged, one a young adult, and one teenage. Though the three appeared normal enough, the youngest of the three stood out with her fair skin, bright-blue eyes, long flowing waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. She wore a black midnight dress, a pair of fishnet gloves, black boots. This young lady was known as Hazel Witchelmeyer, witch-in training and the second of the three apprentices to the 'very special guy'.

The two older witches (one taller and one shorter) appeared to be more experienced, leading the younger through the dark tunnel. The taller of the two, who was also the oldest being middle-aged in appearance, with long grey hair that had white streaks, light-green eyes, prominent cheek bones, and a beauty mark above her lips. The shorter witch had brilliant azure-colored skin, dark greyish-violet colored eyes, long pale-blue hair with even paler blue streaks. Both witches wore a long sleeved orange and black shirts, long black dresses, and pointed black hats. These two were the residential (as well as half sisters) witches; Anna Twombly and Trixie Lulamoon, professional witches and Legal Guardians of young Hazel.

Hazel, Mrs. Twombly and Trixie: _**Well, that's just fine!**_

 _ **Say it once! Say it twice!**_

 _ **Take a chance and roll the dice!**_

They emerged from the tunnel as they passed a large tree, withered and gnarled up.

Hazel, Mrs. Twombly and Trixie: _ **Ride with the moon at the dead of night . . .**_

The tree in question appeared to move; it was alive! this was the caretaker of the graveyard; the Hanging Tree.

Hanging Tree: _**Everybody scream! Everybody scream!**_

Hanging from its branches were five canine skeletons: one appeared to be a Dachshund, but the others were unidentifiable that were strung up by the neck like hangmen. If a sentient tree was horrifying; the skeletons themselves began to move as well! These were the the Hanging Tree's Hanging Dogs, who also kept maintenance around the cemetery.

Hanging Dogs: _**In our town of Halloween . . .**_

Through the Hanging's mouth was a dark void, and in that void was a lone individual; a metallic person with dark grey skin, but that was nothing. This person appeared to be in the form of a clown: face caked with white make-up and a big red nose. He wore a polka dot suit, large shoes, a beanie with a propeller and rode on a unicycle. This was Starscream, or as everyone else knew him as the "Clown with the Tear Away Face".

Starscream: _ **I am the Clown with the tear-away face!**_

He did just that.

Starscream (Deeper Voice): **_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_**

True to his word; in a puff of smoke, he had completely vanished!

Unseen Voices: **_I am the "Who" when you call, "Whose there?" . . ._**

A female figure was seen in a tower window combing her long fluorescent hair that had three light colors: cerulean, turquoise, cobalt, and heliotrope. The woman turned to reveal she was a life sized rag doll. She had pale, light greyish-magenta eyes and her skin was a light heliotrope grey with stitches that covered her entire body. Her dress was made up of various colored rags and a pair of black low-heeled shoes and grey socks. In the same room as her sat two individuals, were also rag dolls! One was a female, like the one at the window, only shorter and had blue eyes and blonde hair with pink streaks. Her dress was brown and white and she wore orange and black leggings as well as slip on shoes. The third rag doll was actually a male with brown hair and vibrant green eyes that appeared glassier that the two females. He wore a brown suit, white undershirt, brown pants and brown shoes Both, though younger in appearance, also had stitches that covered their bodies like the woman.

Wind: ** _I am the Wind blowing through your hair!_**

A massive shadow suddenly appeared over the moon, it's aura was as sinister as it appeared to be . . .

Shadow of the Moon: _**I am the shadow of the moon at night,**_

 _ **Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!**_

The shadow grinned widely, then turned into a flock of bats! A trio of townsfolk made their way through an opening gate, which was the main entrance to Halloween Town. In the booth to the gate was the gatekeeper, which was a human-sized raven wearing a brown suit and a bowler hat. The three made their way through the gate. One was a small robotic devil (as seen by his horns) with red skin, sharp teeth, pointed goatee and a barbed tail. He wore a completely black cloak, black gloves and a pair of black shoes. Beside him was a human-sized gecko! He had putrid-green scales, long wiry hair, three fingers on each hand. These two were known as Slipstream and Vinnie Terrio, the residential Devil and coroner.

Following close behind the two was a massive sheep dog that wore a pair of yellow gloves and some overalls . . . and had an axe embedded onto the crown of his head! This was Nibblet, the caretaker of the Pumpkin Patch. Currently, he walked through the gate, hauling a horse made of straw and hay. Upon its back were the two scarecrows from before . . .

Monster Residence: _**This is Halloween! This is Halloween!**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween!**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween!**_

 _ **(Halloween!) (Halloween!)**_

A guillotine went off, slicing a Jack-o-lantern in two. The one who set off the beheading mechanism was a black, bat-like robotic demon with wings that were larger than his body; so large that it appeared he was using them as legs rather than wings. This was Jetstorm, a demon child with withered wings.

In the basket to the guillotine was a young child . . . with decaying flesh and eyes sewn shut! He also had a pair of glasses and short brown hair. He wore a black and white shirt, black pants and was walking around barefoot. This was Breaker the Corpse Kid, a young undead and Jetstorm's best friend.

Breaker and Jetstorm: _ **Tender lumplings everywhere;**_

 _ **Life's no fun without a good scare!**_

They were joined by a lanky red haired man man with brown eyes and also had rotting flesh. He wore a shredded blue shirt, dirty white pants, and a pair of worn out shoes. This was Elwood P. Harvey, or 'Corpse Dad' as most knew him as; he was also Breaker's father.

Elwood: _**That's our job!**_

Another corpse joined the three, only this was a woman with long dark-blue hair and pale blue eyes. Though she did share the rotting flesh like the previous two undead. She wore a tattered green and white dress. This way Aja Leith, or 'Corpse Mom' as people called; she was also he wife if Corpse Dad Harvey and Corpse Kid Breaker.

Aja: **_But we're not mean!_**

Corpse Family and Jetstorm: _**In our town of Halloween . . .**_

Mayor Vess continued riding through town atop his hurst, many of the town's folk gathering around the square . . .

Vess: _ **In this town!**_

 _ **Don't we love it now?**_

 _ **Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**_

Wheeling the scarecrows on the hay horse was Nibblet as he follow the Mayor's hurst as everyone watched on with torches in hand to illuminate the gathering.

Halloween Town Residence: _ **Optimus-Jack, might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee!**_

The scarecrows suddenly came to life as they snatched two torches from two spectators . . .

Halloween Town Residence: _ **Make you jump right out your skin!**_

 _ **This is Halloween! Everybody scream!**_

Watching the spectacle were the three rag dolls from before. They admired the presentation from behind the Hanging Tree.

Halloween Town Residence: _**Won't you please make way for a very special guy?**_

The scarecrow then plunged the torches into their mouths!

Halloween Town Residence: _**Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch!**_

 _ **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!**_

Both scarecrows engulfed the flames of their torches, then erupted into flames. Everyone around gasped in surprised as the burning figures came close . . .

Halloween Town Residence: _**This is Halloween! This is Halloween!**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween!**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween!**_

The scarecrows jumped into the air, performed a somersault and side-flip into the fountain that was in the middle of town. In place of an angel 'pouring' water was a reptile-like creature that was spewing out green slime. Breaker looked into the putrid waterhole with another individual. This was Fixit; Mayor Vess' No.1 assistant. He was mostly covered in bandages, but one could make out metallic skin and one blue eye that peeked out.

Breaker and Fixit: _**In this town, we call home;**_

 _ **Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song . . . .**_

 _ **La! La! La!**_

 _ **La! (3x) (ect.)**_

Two figures began to emerge from the fountain's water. One appeared to be a young blonde adult with pale, metallic skin and bright sapphire-blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless tailcoat, white undershirt, black gloves, black pants and black boots. The second figure was a tall (taller than the first figure) appeared to be a red and blue skeleton that wore a black and whit tuxedo with a bat-like bow-tie, black and white pants, and black shoes. This individual was known as Optimus-Jack Skellington, or just Jack; the Pumpkin King! The younger fellow was his apprentice and professional shape-shifter; Sam Hane. As it would have it, Jack was also the leader of Halloween Town and the 'very special guy' that was known and Sam was one (as well as the oldest) of his three apprentices. As apprentices to the Pumpkin King, it was the duty of each apprentice to travel to the mortal world and find new ways of creating an even scarier Halloween than the last.

Vlad and Hazel flew down and landed on each side of the fountain to joined the two in a pose for the final performance . . .

Halloween Town Residence: _**La (4x)!**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween!**_

 _ **La! (4x)**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween!**_

 _ **WHEE!**_

Everyone cheered and clapped as the music stopped.

Mrs. Twombly and Trixie let out loud cackles, then threw their hats into the air before calling out, "Whee!"

"It's over!" Starscream cheered.

Nibblet added, "We did it", Then belly-bumped him.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Lucky asked.

With him was Vinnie and a single-eye mongoose that was a foot shorter. This was Sunil Nelva, the residential cyclops.

Both turned to looked to the sky as Vinnie pulled a chain around Sunil's neck in a strangling way, "What a night!" They both said.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" Mayor Vess commented.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet." Sam stated.

Jack agreed with his eldest apprentice, "Indeed it was. Thank you, everyone!"

"No. Thanks to you, Jack." Mayor Vess retorted. "Without your brilliant leadership and hard work from your apprentices-"

"Not at all, Mayor." Vlad insisted modest.

Hazel blushed, "Wouldn't know about hard work-"

Blades interrupted, "Your such a scream, Jack!"

"You're a witch's fondest dream." Mrs. Twombly added.

Trixie hugged Jack. "You made walls fall, Jack."

"Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack."

The three rag dolls watched in fascination as the Pumpkin King was being praised . . . till someone abruptly grabbed the eldest from the arm and pulled her away. This startled the younger dolls. The person in question was a small red and white robot in a white labcoat and was bound to a wheelchair; his lack of feet showed. This was the brilliant Mad Scientist of Halloween Town, Dr. Ratchet Finkelstein. To those who don't know, the ragdoll in his grasp was named Sally and the younger rag dolls were her 'siblings'; Annie and Andy. All three were of the Doctor's creation. This would make the Doctor their 'father' in a way, especially on how strictly he would occasionally treat them.

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped in my tea wore off, Sally." He said sternly.

Sally struggled against his grip, "Let go!" She pleaded.

"You're not ready for so much excitement and neither are Annie and Andy." He tried to reason.

Andy didn't agree with this statement, "Yes we are! Let her go!"

"You're coming with me!" Ratchet insisted, trying to drag the older doll.

"No we're not!" Annie cried.

She undone a thread on Sally's arm . . . causing it to detach from her body! This action made the Doctor fall out of his wheelchair, which tumbled over, to the ground. The dolls took this as an opportunity and began to flee before their 'father' had the chance to get up.

Still holding the severed arm in hand, Ratchet pushed himself up and shouted after the fleeing dolls, "Come back here you foolish oafs!" Though Sally's arm was removed from her body, but it was still moving! It made a fist, then began knocking on the Doctor's head, which was painful. "Oh! Oh! Ohh!"

Back with Jack and his apprentices. Apparently Jack had made such an accomplishment that he was still receiving praise for his efforts. One individual led the crowd; a robotic, mermaide-like female that had dark-blue scales, webbed hands, gills, a fishtail in place of legs and appeared to be more amphibious than most mermaids. This was the Undersea Gal that was Arcee.

"Ooh, Jack. You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl." She squealed.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much." Jack said nervously.

Seeing their mentor in peril, the apprentices were about to-

"Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet." Mayor Vess announced through his hurst's megaphone. Gaining the attention of the crowd, the mayor brought out mentioned prizes. "Our first award goes to the vampires for the Most Blood Drained in a Single Evening'." Presenting a trophy to the Vampire Brothers.

Jack took this as a way to slip away, his apprentices followed close behind him. Though they were at at distance, the awards were still heard.

"An honorable mention goes to the Fabulous Dark Lagoon Leaches."

As the four walked through the streets, they passed a local trio of zombies: Ripcord, Roadblock, and Breaker (a different zombie who had a similar name to the Corpse Kid). Though they shared rotting flesh and matching red and black colored suits, the difference was their appearance and instruments: Ripcord was the middle of the trio who played the saxophone and had wiry hair that was thinning; Roadblock was the tallest who played the accordion and was bald; and Breaker B played the bass (which appeared to have a severed head in the base) and had a brown beard. The four awarded a single coin each for their performance.

Ripcord halted his performance to complement Jack, "Nice work, Bone Daddy."

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year." Jack replied. He seemed rather glum. "And the year before that. And the year before _that_." He continued.

This sullen behavior didn't go unnoticed by the Pumpkin King's three apprentices as they shared looks of concern, then followed their teacher to make sure he'd be in top scaring spirits.


	2. Jack's Lament

**Chapter 1** : Jack's Lament

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the graveyard were the three rag dolls. Sally looked to where her right arm use to be. Truth be told, they didn't like sneaking out, especially since it was the Doctor himself that gave them life. It was just that they didn't like being locked

"Sorry, Sally. I didn't know what else to do." Annie apologized.

Sally smiled at the younger doll, "It's alright, Annie. You were"

 _CREAK!_

The sound of the gate opening made the dolls gasp and quickly hid behind the tombstone they sat in front of. It could have been Ratchet looking for them. But as they peeked from the tombstone, they saw that it was only Jack and his apprentices. Though relieved, Sally urged her 'siblings' to remain behind the grave as the four walked by . . . all the while smiling at the Pumpkin King. Jack appeared to be in deep thought with an arm akimbo and a finger tapping on his bony mouth. The four walked by a curious looking grave: the headstone resembled a small doghouse with a cross on the top. Embedded on the front was 'Patches'. Jack stopped momentarily in front of the grave, then patted his leg a few times before continuing on.

It was then that a spectral being emerged from the dirt. It wasn't a frightening figure (to some than most), but a small Dalmatian pup; despite being spectral, levitating and with a nose that resembled a Jack-o-lantern nightlight, it looked like any other Dalmatian puppy. This was Jack's pet ghost puppy; Patches. An unfortunate drowned, yet he was well loved by both Pumpkin King and his apprentices all the same. The apprentices laughed as the ghost puppy flew around them. Jack went to a full stop when the four reached a statue of a demon. The Pumpkin King leaned onto the side of the statue, his facial expression still in deep thought. This was far different than how the apprentices knew Jack, and it was scaring them. And not in a good, Halloween sort of way.

Sam was the first to speak, "Jack, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Sam. Why do you ask?" Jack inquired.

"Well, it's just that you haven't been your self as of late." Hazel voiced her concern.

"You've been in deep thought before, during, and even _after_ the celebration." Vlad added.

Jack sighed. Guess there was no use hiding his feelings.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . I've a lot on my mind lately." Jack admitted.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Halloween. Being scary . . . . what we do every . . . single . . . year . . ." Jack replied.

"Yeah, that's basically how it goes every year." Sam stated.

Vlad chuckled when a thought came to him, "Almost sounds like you don't want to be scary anymore. But that's crazy talk . . . Right?"

Sam and Hazel laughed with their vampire friend. Jack? Being tired of scaring people? That just didn't seem possible. Their laughter wen on for a few minuets. The three looked to their mentor . . . who kept a serious face and gaze forward in deep thought. The amusement was gone as fast as it came when the realization of the matter came into the light (so to speak).

"Wait. Y-you're _serious_?!" Sam exclaimed incredulously.

"I am." Jack replied calmly.

"But why?" Hazel inquired.

"Because each year is the same thing: scaring." Jack said.

"But that's the point of Halloween!" Vlad insisted.

Sam nodded to his vampire friend's words, "Exactly, it's what you're known best for. How else should I put this?"

Sam: **_There re few who deny,_**

 ** _At what you do you are the best!_**

 ** _For your talents are_** ** _renowned_**

 ** _Far and wide . . ._**

Vlad followed this example and crept around some headstones, popping out every now and then, before coming back out into the open.

Vlad: _**When it come to surprises in the moonlit night,**_

 _ **You excel without even trying . . .**_

Hazel followed this example and jumped from grave to gave in a sneaky manner.

Hazel: _**With the slightest, little effort of your ghost-like charms,**_

 _ **We have seen grown men get out and shriek . . .**_

The three met up and stood before their mentor.

Hazel: **_With the wave of your hand-_**

Vlad: _**-And a well placed moan-**_

Sam: **_You have swept the very bravest of their feet!_**

Jack smiled at his apprentices and their attempt to cheer him up . . . yet it just wasn't enough . . .

Jack: _ **Yet, year after year,**_

 _ **It's the same routine;**_

 _ **And I grow so weary of the sound of screams . . .**_

Jack suddenly turned serious, almost as if he cheered up.

Jack: _ **And I, Optimus-Jack,**_

 _ **The Pumpkin King . . .**_

Though it seemed he snapped out of his depression, it quickly return; much to the ire of his apprentices.

Jack: _**Have grown so tired of the same old thing . . .**_

This tone of voice was the exact opposite of the Pumpkin King that the apprentices knew; even the Patches and the rag dolls seemed concern for Jack . . . and their worry increased by the second as they followed him up a hill with a spiral. The rag dolls moved closer to see what they might do next. Though Annie suggested they go and talk to Jack to see if they could help him, Sally urged that they stayed hidden. Soon as they reached the top of the hill, the apprentices could see the Pumpkin King was unhappy . . .

Jack: _**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones,**_

 _ **An emptiness began to grow;**_

 _ **There's something out there, far from our home,**_

 _ **A longing that I've never known . . .**_

Not giving up, the apprentices kept on their 'reasoning' in the best way they could . . .

Vlad: _**Your the master of fright,**_

 _ **And a demon of light,**_

 _ **And you'll scare them right out of their pants!**_

He and his friends motioned to some Jack-o-lanterns with their fingers, almost as if they were casting a spell. Though it was more likely than only Hazel was able to do so, Sam and Vlad knew a few tricks that Jack taught them. Apparently the 'spell' worked as the Jack-o-lanterns widen their grins, lit up, and spewed out ghosts!

Hazel: _ **To a guy in Kentucky,**_

 _ **You're mister unlucky,**_

 _ **And you're known throughout England and France!**_

The rag dolls watched and moved closer; careful not to let any of the four notice them.

Sam: _**And since you are dead . . .**_

He proceeded to take Jack head off his shoulders!

Sam: _**We can take off your head!**_

Though now a severed head, Jack was fully able to move his body as well as talk and sing!

Jack and Sam: _**To recite Shakespearean quotations!**_

Sam placed Jack's head back onto his body.

Hazel: _**Nor animal nor man-**_

Vlad: _**Can SCREAM like you can!**_

Sam: _**With the fury of your recitations!**_

Now Jack knew just how proud he was on how the three had come so far over the years. He taught them everything there is about Halloween and they took their practices with the up most seriousness. If they weren't as close as family because of this, then Jack would be disappointed. Unfortunately . . . their reasons weren't enough . . .

Jack: _**But who here would ever understand,**_

 _ **That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin,**_

 _ **Would tire of his crown?**_

The apprentices were beginning to loose hope to cheer up their mentor

Jack: _**If they only understood,**_

 _ **He'd give it all up if they only could . . .**_

The dolls gasped soon as Jack turned towards their direction and hid before they were spotted.

Jack: _**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones . . .**_

It was then that the 'spiral' of the hill began to unwind; creating a new path out of the graveyard. His apprentices and pet following, Jack walked down the new path.

Jack: _**That calls out for something unknown . . .**_

Soon as the four reached the ground, the new path reverted back into in its spiral shape. The dolls remained hidden as the four continued on their way.

Jack: _**The fame and praise come year after year,**_

 _ **Does nothing for these empty tears . . .**_

His lament over, Jack and his apprentices passed by a group of trees that were in the shape of a roaring beast. At the entrance was a sign that read:

 _ **WELCOME TO THE HINTERLANDS**_

 _ **YOU CAN COME IN,**_

 _ **BUT YOU CAN NEVER COME OUT**_

Sally felt a rush of confidence course through her stitches, then stood up to make her presence known . . . only to see that Jack and his apprentices were gone.

"Jack . . . I know how you feel . . ." The rag doll murmured.

Andy placed a hand on her shoulder, while Annie gave her a comforting hug. They all admired Jack just as much as the rest of Halloween Town, even more so when it came to the hard work of his apprentices, yet they felt that they would only hinder them like they did Finkelstein. The three walked through the graveyard until they came across three bushes that had three, rot-wood signs. The first read:

 _ **HEN BANE**_

The second read:

 _ **WITCH**_

 _ **HAZEL**_

The third read:

 _ **DEADLY**_

 _ **NIGHT**_

 _ **SHADE**_

Sally knelt down and plucked a piece of Witch Hazel and placed it with in a jar. Her siblings did the same with the other bushes. Afther they were done, Sally knew where they needed to go next . . . Even if she and her siblings opposed.

* * *

"Can't believe we're back here again." Andy grumbled in frustration.

After leaving the graveyard, Sally led the way back to Ratchet's laboratory. Yes, they did particularly enjoy being locked up by the Doctor, but it was the only home the three ever knew. Getting passed the security wasn't a problem after studying how they worked. It was the thought that the Doctor might be waiting for them behind the door that had them nervous.

Annie placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Like it or not, Andy, we've nowhere else to go."

"I know . . . Still don't like it . . ." The only brother doll grumbled.

They both gave their

The shadow of Ratchet suddenly a appeared on the wall as the Doctor descended down the stairway, "Sally . . ." He called, appearing at the end of the stairs with a lantern in hand, "You've come back." He stated.

Before Andy could retort, Sally said, "We had to."

"For this?" Ratchet held out Sally's missing arm, which casually waved at the three doll siblings.

"Yes." Annie confirmed.

"Shall we, then?" Ratchet inquired, leading his creations up the stairs.

"Really . . . . _Really_. . . don't like this." Andy grumbled.

Ratchet had Sally strapped to an operating table as he sewed her arm back on. Yes, it was aggravating that these three would drug him and sneak out, but they were still his creations and he admired everything that he made. Annie and Andy sat on a bench as they watched Sally's repair.

"That's twice this month you've slipped Deadly Nightshade into my tea run off." Ratchet said.

"Three time, actually." Annie corrected.

"You three are min, you know!" Ratchet snapped, reminding the dolls of whom which brought them life, "I made you with my own hands." He added.

Sally disagreed, "You can make other creations."

"We're restless. We can't help it." Andy added.

Ratchet sighed, "It's a phase, my dear Andy. It'll pass." Ratchet bit off the last of the thread, then pushed a button that opened a large vault'like door, "We need to be patient, that's all."

"But I don't want to be patient." Sally groaned.

Annie and Andy walked into the room and awaited for their older sister.

"And neither do we." Andy whispered.

* * *

Walking through the woods was something Jack and his apprentices would usually whenever they took a break from preparations. Though it was different now as Jack was deep in thought and his apprentices were accompanying him to make sure he'd be alright. After all, the so-called 'Master of Fright' admitting he had no more desire to frighten wasn't something they took lightly. Patches flew around the four, barking happily; they knew what he wanted.

"No, Patches, not now; I'm not in the mood." Jack said downcast.

Patches persisted to play at least one game, then he'd be satisfied. Seeing that Jack was too deep in thought, the apprentices thought they could at least make their favorite spectral canine happy.

"Jack, may we please borrow a rib?" Sam requested. If anyone asked, Sam was a gentleman, a trait that he inherited from Jack upon becoming an apprentice.

Jack was brought back to reality, then replied, "All right."

The robotic skeleton reached into his tuxedo, then took out a rib bone and handed it to the three.

Vlad was the first to act, "Here you go, boy." Then threw it in a random direction.

As they continued on, Jack would look to his apprentices as they played fetch with the ghost puppy. Whenever the bone was lost, it wasn't a problem for Patches. For he had quite the gift; his nose could _glow_ in the dark! The Pumpkin King couldn't help but smile at this. Though they were nearing the young adult age, they still knew how to have fun. It also made his bones feel warm to see how they truly cared about everyone in Halloween Town . . . Well, _almost_ everyone. There was still one unsavory character. After walking for so long, Vlad let out a loud yawn of exhausted. Truth be told, Vlad was actually a Dhampire; only a _half_ -vampire. This meant he could walk around in the sun without sunblock or risk of harm . . . besides sun burn. This also meant, however, that he also would fall asleep at night while his Legal Guardians roamed the night. Apparently, Vlad wasn't the only tired soul as Jack, Sam, and Hazel and even Patches yawned. It was obvious it was getting late passed their intended bedtime.

"I guess it's later than I thought." Jack said groggily, then looked to his oldest apprentice, "Sam, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Jack." Sam replied.

The robotic lad closed his eyes as his body began to change its shape and size. It wasn't long after that a funeral Hurst was in the place of the robotic youth; there was even a coffin inside. You see, Sam, unlike other shape-shifters, was able to take the form and even work as an authentic vehicle that came to mind. Nothing bigger than a Hurst, but that was alright. This power came in handy whenever Sam would roam the mortal world. He could even move while he was asleep . . . though this would later cause aches over his body. The Hurst opened all three doors, allowing everyone to enter. Vlad made himself comfy inside the coffin, Hazel had Patches cuddle on her lap in the passenger seat, and Jack took the driver's seat; he was their elder after all. Doors shut and everyone buckled in tight, the Hurst began to move on its own accord deep into the dark;, dense woods. Their location . . . uncertain.


	3. What's This?

**Chapter 2** : What's this?

* * *

Morning came rather quick to Halloween Town, though it was still rather early. Asleep in front of Jack's home, which was a a towering building that matched Ratchet's home in every single way. The only difference was that it had a pointed tower whilst Finkelstein's was of oval-shaped. It even had a caste-iron gate with a symbol of a Jack-o-lantern on the top and two statues of hissing felines on both sides. The sounds of a car approaching awoken the trio as the Mayor pulled up in front of Jack's home. In his arms were scrolls with the insignia of Halloween Town in the center.

Mayor Vess hoped out of his vehicle, then greeted the trio in the up most chipper mood, "Morning, gents."

The little two-faced man proceeded to walk through the gate and up the stairs to Jack's front door. As he did so, he hummed 'This is Halloween'. Soon as he got to the front door, he pulled on a spider, which was actually Jack's doorbell. In place of bells ringing was a woman's shriek of terror. As he waited, Mayor Vess kept humming his tune and saw that the Zombie Trio were watching him from the front gate, leading him to give a pleasant wave. When no reply came from the door, he stopped his humming and pulled on the doorbell once more. Still no reply . . .

"Jack? Sam? You home?" He called.

Yes, it was true, Sam was actually a live-in apprentice. No, he wasn't a manservant or a butler; sure he did help around the house as well as around town, but he just had the urge of service. This led to him becoming Jack's No. 1 apprentice and older brother-figure to both Vlad and Hazel. Starting to worry, Mayor Vess' head switched to his 'negative' face and knocked on the door. Like before, he was met with no reply. Calming down and switching back to his 'positive' side, the two-faced man reasoned the residents had merely overslept.

"Jack! Sam! I've got the plans for next Halloween!" Mayor Vess called again bringing out one of his scrolls, "I need to get over them with you so we can get started." He continued, opening his other arm. this

He noticed this and made his face go back to 'negative'.

"Boys, please, I'm only an elective official here. I can't make decisions by myself." The Mayor pleaded. He then took out a megaphone and began to call out loudly, "Jack! Answer me!"

Unfortunately for the Mayor, he leaned a little too far back, and found himself falling down the flight of stairs; screaming until he crashed into the front gate.

"He's not home." Roadblock said.

Mayor Vess was in pain from his fall, "Where is he?"

"He hasn't been home all night. Same thing goes for Sam." Breaker B replied.

"Ohh . . ." The Mayor groaned.

If the Pumpkin King and his apprentice weren't home all night . . . where in the name of the Grim Grinning Ghosts were they?

* * *

Sam awoke with a start.

"Everyone out! Wake up!" He shouted suddenly.

Jack, Hazel, and Vlad snapped their eyes open upon hearing the panic in his voice. They quickly undid their safety harnesses and scrambled out, though Vlad had some trouble getting out of the coffin and ended up stumbling out. It was morning as the three were met by the blinding light of the sun in the sky. Sam was quick to revert back to his original form and clutched his left hand after feeling a sharp pain.

"Hey, Sam, you okayyyyyy . . . . ?" Vlad trailed off soon as he saw a small trickle of red liquid.

The Dhampire felt as though he were about to vomit. Sure, he was half-vampire, but he had yet to acquire the tasted of the red life fluid. In fact, even _fake_ blood was enough to make his stomach churn into painful knot.

Jack and Hazel spotted this as well and realized that the shape-shifter must have gotten a 'flat'. Most likely he grazed a rock, or a fallen tree branch that may have been in his path. Though it took a lot to do damage to Sam whenever he became something hardened, that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt or worse; injured! Even Sam knew _his_ limits.

"May I see that?" Hazel asked.

"Go ahead." Same replied.

The young witch inspected the cut. It wasn't too deep, but if left untreated; it could start an infection, and not normally the _good_ kind. Hazel was as much skilled in medal practice after reading some books on Black Magic from her Legal Guardians as well as some lessons from Dr. Finkelstein. She knew how to treat injuries, which labelled her somewhat of a nurse among the three apprentices. She also had an eye for fashion and was a professional with a sewing machine. After inspecting her friend's would, she saw that it was only minor. She placed her palm onto his, closed her eyes, then began to concentrate. There was a faint, green glow between the hands of the witch and shape-shifter. After a few minuets, the glow stopped and Sam felt the pain dissipate little by little. As Hazel removed her hand and opened her eyes, The blood was gone and the cut was reduced to a small bruise. Patches appeared next to Sam and happily licked his cheek. Vlad couldn't even find the right words for the new found gratitude he now felt for the witch and her magic.

"Thank you, Hazel." Sam smiled, then looked around their surroundings. His eyes widened. "Um, guys . . . Where are we?"

Jack and his other two apprentices followed his gaze to the surrounding area. The four began to walk the rest of the way, fascinated by their new surroundings.

Vlad was the first to break the silence, "Wow. I don't remember being _this_ far into the woods."

"It's some place new." Jack smiled. the four continued on until they reached a circle of six trees. "What is this?"

Walking into the center, the four could that each tree has a symbol on its trunk: a heart, a firecracker, a four-leaf clover, and a turkey.

"Well, it certainly seems someone's put a lot of effort." Hazel commented. She approached the tree with the heart, feeling that it was the most interesting one. and examined it. "Interesting. Guys, I don't think these are just symbols . . . I think they're . . . doors."

Vlad snorted with doubt, "Doors? In _trees_? Come on, who'd be silly enough to something as frivolous as that?"

As his apprentices were conversing with each other, Jack looked around for a bit. He too was fascinated that there were doors in tree trunks. Who made these? And for what purpose did it serve? But as soon as he looked towards the sixth and final door, he gasped in surprise. His apprentices heard this and turned to see what their mentor found. Following the Pumpkin King's gaze . . . . they too became awestruck as their eyes widened. There, from where they had entered, was a very distinctive tree with a tree as its door. This door resembled no mere three, though, it was green and had decorations from top to bottom: multicolored balls, men-shaped figured, red and white canes, gold linings, and even had a star on top! Yes, this door was intriguing, so intriguing that Jack smiled widely and slowly began to approach it. Perhaps he'd find the answer for the void that was occupying his skeletal robotic form, and it was right behind this single door. Before anyone knew it, Optimus' hand had found its way to the knob and was about to open it. Seeing this, patches began to bark uneasily.

Sam saw this too and, snapping out of his stupor, called to his mentor, "Jack! I don't think you should do that! We have no knowledge of this area nor do we know whether or not-"

Too late. The Pumpkin King turned the knob and opened the tree-shaped door to reveal . . . nothing. There was nothing within the tree but a dark endless void. Optimus and his apprentices peered into the endless dark, but could not make out anything. The four looked to each other, then to patches, then shared a group shrug. Maybe it was all an elaborate trick. It was then that a soft breeze appeared around the four with small white objects that resembled ice. This confused the four as it was even colder than the wing in Halloween Town. Suddenly, they felt themselves being tugged back as the breeze changed direction . . . stronger than it previously was . . .

"WHAO!" Was the only thing the Pumpkin King and his apprentices could say after they were sucked into the tree! The door shutting itself afterwards.

* * *

In a swirling vortex that was filled with stars made of ice fell the Pumpkin King and his three apprentices. If Vlad felt sick upon seeing blood, his stomach felt worse from spinning around so much. Becoming increasingly dizzy from their descent, the four were suddenly met with a bright flash of light. Jack felt himself spinning then came to a stop. His apprentices did the same. The four shook their heads to rid themselves of dizziness, then opened their eyes. Soon as they did, they were met by a sight that made them smile widely. There, before the Pumpkin King and his apprentices, was a town that highly resembled Halloween Town, only decorated in bright colors (mostly red and green), had train tracks that went through the hills and square, and was covered in white . . . dust? They all leaned closer to get a better view . . . when Sam suddenly sank! Sitting up, the shape-shifter saw he now held a handful of the dust; which actually felt cold. Jack, Hazel, and Vlad each took a scoop of the dust, then took a bite out of it. It wasn't dust. It was ice!

It was rather refreshing actually. The four continued to admire how brightly colored the town and witnessed a train going across a red and white stripe bridge. There were people, large and small, as well as small black and white birds sliding on ice around a decorated tree that resembled the door that brought the four to . . . wherever this was. It was also apparent that the smaller once wore hats with small dots on the end. Jack seemed to be the most intrigued by this town as he stood up and leaned in closer for a better view. Unfortunately, he leaned a little too far forward . . . which made him lose his balance! Seeing this his apprentices tried to grab hold of their mentor . . . which only led to them all sliding down the hill! Thankfully, it wasn't painful as they landed in a pile of the odd ice. Optimus was the first to poke his head out.

Jack: _**What's this? What's this?**_

He and his apprentices climbed out of the ice.

Vlad: _**There's color everywhere!**_

The four caught a couple of the frozen flakes that fell.

Sam: _ **What's this?**_

He and Hazel closely inspected them.

Hazel: _**There's white things in the air!**_

Jack was so fascinated that he didn't notice four figures he and his apprentices were approaching. It wasn't until a carrot appeared and dissipated the flake from the Pumpkin King's grasp. These four figures appeared to be men made out of the white ice with a large portion that made the bottom a medium that made the abdomen and the smallest part that made the head. They had sticks for arms, three pieces of coal on the abdomen like buttons, the carrots apparently made the nose, and many more pieces of coal that made a smiling mouth and two eyes; they even had hats: a green top hat, a black flat cap, a brown bowler hat, and a red sun hat. Each also had green umbrellas with red and white stripe handles. This was different to the four, yet it made them smile.

Jack: _**What's this?**_

 _ **I can't believe my eyes!**_

 _ **I must be dreaming!**_

 _ **Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair!**_

Jack and Co.: _**What's this?**_

The four heard the sounds of townspeople approaching hid behind the ice figures.

Elves: _**La! La!**_

 _ **La! La!**_

 _ **La! (ect.)**_

Standing in the place of the ice figures was the Pumpkin King and his apprentices. Though it was freezing to be in the ice, they were able to hold still as they were passed by something peculiar. They represented each of the figures: Jack with the top hat, Sam with the flat cap, Vlad with the bowler hat, and Hazel with the sun hat. Riding on a miniature platform where three of the small people; two were small and wore white with red scarfs and red pointed shoes, while the one in the middle wore green with a yellow scarf and yellow pointed shoes. What made the platform move was a wheel that was being ran from one of the small birds.

Sam: _**What's this? What's this?**_

 _ **There's something very wrong!**_

Hazel: _**What's this?**_

The four turned their heads to see what these people were up to.

Vlad: _**There's people singing songs!**_

Jack: _**What's this?**_

The four returned to their statue-esque position as more of the townspeople approached. This time it was a trio of small women that wore lavender clothing with red scarfs and red pointed shoes. They rode atop of what appeared to be a a large white bear made of wood and a gear on it's side. The four hopped after the bear.

Jack: _ **The streets are lined with creatures little creatures laughing,**_

 _ **Everybody seems so happy!**_

 _ **Have I possibly gone daffy?**_

 _ **What is this?**_

The four kept on hopping, then jumped out of the ice; leaving everything but their umbrellas, save for Sam keeping the flat cap. The little women stopped their ride to look behind them, only to see a pile of snow.

Jack: **_What's this?_**

The four watched from afar as children and played in what they had learned was called snow; frozen water that fell from the sky like rain. They made figure in the snow called snow angels (though they were devoid of a halo), building snowmen (like the ones they saw earlier), and throwing snowballs at each other. This was vastly different from what the four were use to, and yet; it was a fun learning experience. Most were even busy working on projects like back home; the similarities were beginning to come to light. These people were busy preparing a holiday! It was as unreal as it was probable, yet everything made sense in every single way. Still, maybe it was best to keep to the shadows as not to cause a panic.

Hazel: _**There's children throwing snowballs,**_

 _ **Instead of throwing heads . . .**_

Jack and Vlad stood atop a street light, then jumped down to meet with Sam and Hazel.

Vlad: _**They're busy being toys,**_

 _ **And absolutely no one's dead!**_

Sam used his umbrella to pull a line of the small lights to marvel at their glow.

Sam: _**There's frost in every window,**_

 _ **Oh, I can't believe my eyes!**_

The apprentices lounged against a house with their mentor; it was turning out to be quite the evening.

Jack: **_And in my bones, I feel the warmth,_**

 ** _That's coming from inside . . ._**

Vlad, who was the closest to the front door, took notice of what was going on in the house.

Vlad: _**Oh, look! What's this?**_

His friends and mentor were quick to join him and spotted two little people (who were called elves, or elf for single) hanging a plant that was called 'mistletoe' (though the toe part was oddly missing).

Sam: _**They're hanging mistletoe . . .**_

The girl gave the boy a peck on the cheek.

Hazel: _**They kiss?**_

Jack: _ **Why that looks so unique . . .**_

 _ **Inspired!**_

The four moved from the door to the side of the house with a window and saw an elderly elf reading to two younger elves. By the fire were chestnuts on sticks and a little bird (which was a flightless bird that they learned was called a penguin) laying on it's back on a pillow.

Hazel: _ **They're gathering to hear a story,**_

 _ **Roasting chestnuts on a fire!**_

Jack and Co.: _**What's this?**_

Optimus used his bony hand to wipe away the fogged up glass to see the same elves from the door was with a smaller green tree in the den.

Vlad: _**What's this in here?**_

 _ **They've got a little tree . . .**_

The boy elf spun the tree around for the girl elf as she placed similar small lights that were on everyone's house.

Sam: _**How queer; and who ever think?**_

 _ **And why?**_

It was then that the lights on the tree were turned on.

Sam: _**They're covering it with little tiny things,**_

 _ **They've got electric lights on strings!**_

Hazel: **_And there's a smile on everyone!_**

The four continued til they found themselves atop another house.

Optimus: _ **So, now, correct me if I'm wrong,**_

 _ **This looks like fun! This looks like fun!**_

 _ **Oh, could it be I got my wish?**_

Jack and Co.: _**What's this?**_

The Pumpkin King and his apprentices peered through a widow to see a child's bedroom. The four slid inside to see four normal children asleep in a bunk bed, while some elves slept in dresser drawers.

Jack: _**Oh my, What now?**_

Sam: _**The children are asleep . . .**_

He and Hazel inspected under the bed, but found now creature with red eyes or sharp teeth like in Halloween Town.

Hazel: _**But look, there's nothing underneath . . .**_

Vlad: _ **No ghouls!**_

The four slowly crept towards a single bed

Jack: _**No witches-**_

"No offense, Hazel." Optimus quickly said.

"None taken." Hazel smiled.

Jack: _ **\- to scream or scare them,**_

 _ **Or ensnare them;**_

 _ **Only little cozy little things,**_

 _ **To secure inside their dreamland . . .**_

Jack sighed, laying his head next to an elf boy.

Jack and Co.: _ **What's this?**_

The elf woke with a start, only the Pumpkin King and his apprentices were gone by then. The four in question found themselves moving across a factory of sorts. Though they were a good distance from the ground, they showed no fear of heights; being skilled in scaring pays off. Through the sillhouettes of the windows they saw that the people, normal and elfen alike, were busy making . . . toys?

Vlad: _ **The monsters are all missing,**_

 _ **And the monsters can't be found!**_

Sam: _**And in their places,**_

 _ **There seems to be good feeling all around!**_

Hazel: _**Instead of screams, I swear ,**_

 _ **I can here music in the air . . .**_

Jack then used his umbrella to zip across the yard, his apprentices followed; stopping mere inches away from a bakery. The scent of pastries was the most pleasant thing they could smell.

Jack: _**The smell of cakes and pies,**_

 _ **Are absolutely everywhere . . .**_

The four released their grip on their umbrellas . . . but landed on the safety of a carousal. The four rode it for fun.

Vlad: _**The sights! The sounds!**_

Hazel: _**They're everywhere and all around!**_

Sam: _**I've never felt so good before!**_

The four let go of the carousal, which jettisoned and flung them onto one of the the trains they saw.

Jack: _ **This empty place inside of me is filling up!**_

 _ **I simply cannot get enough!**_

 _ **I want it! Oh, I want it!**_

 _ **Oh, I want it for my own!**_

The train soon approached a tunnel. The four took no notice and jumped onto nearby sleds and slid across a small hill, then hopped off and continued to look around.

Jack: _**I've got to know! I've got to know!**_

 _ **What is this place that we have found?**_

Optimus and Co.: _ **What is this?**_

The Pumpkin King and his apprentices were so excited by their little discoveries, that they failed to see a red and white stripe pole. They did find out . . . too late! Jack was the first to crash into the pole. Followed by Sam, who was right behind; Vlad and Hazel crashed next. The four fell backwards, leaving figures in the snow. The four slowly sat up, slightly disoriented; the world slowly spinning around them. Soon as their senses came back, they saw that the pole was only one and two and held up a sign. It seemed to be the entrance to the town like the one from Halloween Town; lack the caste iron gate and a gatekeeper. The sign was decorated with lights, green vines, and in the middle was what was known as a wreath (though Vlad nearly mistook it as a wraith, especially since his cousin was one). The sign itself was read in dark-green colors:

 _ **CHRISTMAS TOWN**_

"Christmas Town?" Jack mused. His mind filling with countless ideas.

The sound of a whistle going off alerted the four to take cover as they spotted a door opening from a large, mansion of a house. Though there was no gate or stair steps, the building sort off reminded them of Jack's home. This meant that whoever lived there was the leader! They watched on as a short portly man exited the house. This man looked like any other mortal Sam and his friends have seen during their time scouring the mortal world, though his wardrobe was interesting to say in the least. He wore a red cloak, a red hat, black gloves, red pants and black boots.

The man also had quite the laugh, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

The four raised an eyebrow. He certainly had a booming voice. This individual was the leader all right; not anyone can have such an authority. It was at that moment that another person appeared from the house, only this time it was a girl that appeared to be Sam's age with lavender-colored skin, violet-colored eyes, long sapphire-colored hair with rose and violet highlights that was tied up in a bun. She had an equally odd taste in wardrobe: a green pair of overalls that stopped at mid-thigh on the leg, white long-sleeve undershirt, red and white stripe leggings and black boots. Time seemed to slow down soon as Sam caught sight of this girl. It wasn't to say that there weren't any girls his age that were pretty in Halloween Town, there was quite plenty. It was just that this one female was stunning; she was . . . beautiful!

"It appears we have some research to do. Here, take these sacks." Jack said, throwing each of his apprentices a burlap sack. "Find out as much as you can, gather some things, then meet me at the entrance in one hour. See you then."

As Optimus crept closer to the mansion, Vlad spoke up, "Since Jack's going north, I guess I'll go south."

The Dhampire turned into a bat and flew off quickly.

"So, Sam, which way do you think I can g-Sam?" Hazel asked, then saw that her shape-shifting friend was in a trance. She followed his gaze to the man and girl who were talking to each other, then shook him. "Sam? Are you alright?"

The Shape-shifter shook his head, "Huh? Y-yeah. I'm fine. What were you asking?"

"I asked if you wanted to search east or west of this town." Hazel replied.

"Oh, I'll take the west, I guess." Sam said sheepishly.

"Then it looks like I'm going east. Are you sure you're alright?" Hazel inquired.

Sam sighed, then smiled at the witch, "Really, Hazel, I'll be just fine."

Though the witch was a little hesitant, she shrugged then took a sack and head east. Sam took the last sack and proceeded to make his way west of the town. Before he did, he stopped to take one last look at the girl. The way she smiled as she was talking was just something that made him feel warm inside. Though tempted, he knew all too well he might cause an upstart should any natives catch full sight of him. Still . . . He could _dream_ , couldn't he?

"Just fine . . ." Sam mused to himself. He then continued to do as instructed.


	4. Town Meeting

**Chapter 3** : Town Meeting

* * *

"You know, we just left, but I already miss Christmas Town." Jack said to his apprentices.

"How come?" Sam asked. "We've gathered so much, we're practically bringing half of it back home with us."

After the four looked around and gathered things that filled their sacks to show everyone back in Halloween Town, they realized they were now too heavy to bring back on foot. Jack was not deterred and commandeered a nearby snowmobile and had tied the sacks to the very back. Unfortunately, Only Jack and Sam could fit, though the skeletal robot was slightly too big for the front. Sam was actually the right size for the back and was given a pair of green goggles. His mentor wearing red ones.

On both sides of them were Vlad and Hazel. Funny thing, Hazel forgot she had a whistle that was given to her by the Witch Sisters. It was a very distinct whistle that could only be used by her as it was able to summon her broomstick. No matter where she was or how far away she might be, her flying broom would locate her in no time. Though the sound was high-pitched when she blew the whistle, very much so as the guys could barely hear anything, Hazel's broomstick suddenly zoomed through the sky, then floated near its owner.

Vlad had no problems for transportation as he just transformed himself into a bat. Another quirk of being half-vampire. It wasn't long till the four were reunited with Patches, and boy, was he ever so happy to see them!

"Least we found a solution for transporting them." Vlad aid whimsically.

Hazel looked to the bat and quipped, "Even though you complained about how heavy your bag was when you were carrying it earlier."

"I wasn't complaining! I just . . . didn't do my stretches is all." Vlad protested.

"Sure you did." Hazel humored.

"I'm serious!" Vlad snapped.

"Okay, break it up you two." Sam called.

"We're nearing Halloween Town, so I suggest you behave yourselves." Jack added sternly.

"Okay." The witch and vampire grumbled.

This proved that they liked to mess with each other, just like any brother or sister would. Though they picked on each other, they still cared enough like a family would its own.

"Say, Sam, that hat actually looks good on you." Hazel commented.

It was true. Sam had kept the flat cap from Christmas Town after posing as a snowman. Truth be told, it had grown on him the very moment that he placed it on his head. It was hard to describe, but it just felt natural wearing it through the town

Jack looked to his eldest apprentice, "Indeed. It adds to the mystery of who you are."

"Makes me wish I kept the bowler hat." Vlad whispered.

"Thank, I guess. But let's save the pleasantries for later; we're home!" Sam stated pointing to the gate. It was one reason to change the subject . . . the other was that he couldn't handle a swelled head.

* * *

Things were catastrophic in Halloween Town: their beloved Pumpkin King was missing! Even if that wasn't enough, so too were his loyal apprentices! The Vampire Brothers and Witches were in a state of panic as neither Vlad nor Hazel had given them a heads-up. They always gave a heads up (so to speak) whenever would join Jack and Sam on their routine.

"This has never happened before!" Starscream said.

"It's suspicious!" Mrs. Twombly stated.

Trixie added, "It's peculiar!"

"It's Scary!" Boulder and Chase said simultaneously.

And not in a good, Halloween sort of way!

"Stand aside! Coming through!" Mayor Vess pushed by Lucky and Nibblet. This made Lucky growl in annoyance. The small, two faced man climbed atop his hurse, stumbling a bit when he reached the top, then stood up and took up his megaphone that was attached to the top to make an announcement, "We've got to find Jack! There's only 365 days left till next Halloween!"

"364!" Lucky corrected.

Mayor Vess ignored this and continued, "Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?"

Starscream started, "I've looked in every mausoleum."

"We opened the sarcophagi!" The Witch Sisters added.

Vinnie, with a pumpkin on one foot, hobbled forward, "I tromped through the pumpkin patch."

"I peeked behind Sunil's eye!" Boulder said, pulling his own eye out. Trixie whacked him with her broom out of annoyance. "I _did_! But he wasn't there. And neither was Vlad!"

Mrs. Twombly began to shiver, "Oh, I hope Hazel's alright."

"It's time to sound the alarms!" Mayor Vess announced.

Fixit did just that as he hoped onto the hood of the Mayor's vehicle and wound up mentioned alarm, which sounded like a wail as it resembled a hissing cat:

 _MMMMAAAAOOOOOWWWW!_

* * *

In the lab, the three rag dolls were in the kitchen when they heard the alarms from Town Square. Though they were curious, they were unable to leave with Ratchet still awake. They were currently making dinner for their creator and thought they'd make a few . . . 'adjustments' to the soup. Annie took out the Deadly Nightshade jar out of the cupboard and poured it into the vat. The result was that it made steam in the shape of a skull and it smelled so atrocious they living dolls plug their noses.

Andy grabbed another jar from a spice rack that read:

 _ **FROG'S**_

 _ **BREATH**_

"Frog's Breath will overpower any odor. Even something this bad." He said.

The doll took off the cap. A small green grog poked its head out of the jar. The three plugged their noses once more as Andy held the jar over the soup; allowing the frog to blow a cloud of it's breath. If the Deadly Nightshade was horrid, the Frog's Breath made it look pleasant! The dolls coughed up a storm!

"Bitter!" Sally choked. She wobbly made her way to the cupboard, wheezing, then rummaged through the jars. "Worm's Wart! Where's that Worm's Wart?"

She smiled soon as she held what she searched for in her hand.

"Sally? That soup ready yet?" Ratchet called from his work station.

"Impatient much?" Andy remarked sourly.

Annie wasn't too pleased by this remark, "Be nice!"

Both dolls would have made an argument, but noticed Sally about to pour the Worm's Wart into the soup. The three plugged their noses in case it made the odor even worse than it was. On the contrary, soon as the eldest doll poured the contents into the vat; it made the aroma dwindle. This was a huge relief. Perhaps this plan was going to work after all.

"Ah! Coming!" Sally called.

Ratchet was currently looking over some X-ray photos . . . . then opened the top of his head to reveal his brain! Though no normal person would survive such action, the Doctor acted as if he were taking off a hat and scratched it nonchalantly. He was well in his work that he didn't notice his three creations approaching.

"Lunch!" Sally announced.

Ratchet turned to see Sally place a plate and bowl on his work table. He closed his cap, then moved his chair to face the dish.

"Ah! What's that?" He asked. He took a big inhale and licked his lips. "Worm's Wart! MMM!"

"Bon Apatite." Annie encouraged. She exchanged an excited glance with her twin.

However, as Ratchet took a spoonful of the soup, he took another whiff, "And frog's breath!" He questioned, looking to the dolls suspiciously.

"Well, what's wrong? I-I thought you liked Frog's Breath." Sally sputtered. Behind her, the twins shifted nervously.

"Nothing's more suspicious than Frog's Breath!" Ratchet shot back. He shoved the bowl towards the dolls. "Until _you_ three taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful."

The Doctor scooped some soup int the spoon, then held it at the three. Sally had the misfortune of being the one closer to the Doctor.

"None for me, thanks." Andy said rather quickly. Ratchet was sure to be suspicious of this.

Annie shook her head, "I've already eaten."

"I'm not hungry." Sally declined. She tried to gently push the spoon away, but ended up smacking it out of her creator's hand. "Oops!"

"You want me to starve." Ratchet accused. "An old man like me who hardly as strength as it is, me, to whom you owe your very lives!"

As he was raving on, Sally knelt down as if she were about to pick the spoon off the floor. Instead, she pushed the spoon beneath the table, then took two more out of her sock. The difference was that these had holes. Annie and Andy were confused at first, but caught on quickly soon as their sister gave them a wink. Hope once again washed through them as the eldest handed the spoons to her younger siblings.

She took up a spoonful, which seeped through the holes, "Oh, don't be silly."

Andy went at the same time as they slurped it, "MMM! Delicious!" He commented.

"See? Scrumptious!" Sally smiled, placing the bowl back on the table.

Ratchet ginned widely. He took the bowl up in his hands and began to gulp down the whole thing. Sally was so happy she hugged her siblings close. The three shared relieved smiles; their latest scheme had worked!

* * *

It was the afternoon and still no words of the Pumpkin King and his apprentices, Mayor Vess found himself atop his hurse. On the side were the Vampire Brothers and inside were the Witch Sisters. They looked as though they had been running for hours, which was how long Jack had been missing.

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" The two faced man moaned.

"This morning." Heatwave yawned.

 _Bark! Bark!_

Mrs. Twombly sat straight up, "Hear that?"

"What?" Trixie questioned.

"SHH!"

 _Bark! Bark!_

This was the sound of a dog barking! This made Mayor Vess change back to his positive face. Everyone knew that bark anywhere!

"Zero!" exclaimed Boulder

Peeking out of his station, the Gatekeeper saw that it was the four that everyone was looking for all day! He quickly opened the gate. It was obvious that the townspeople weren't use to Jack being gone as long as he was, because as soon as the Pumpkin King and his apprentices passed the gate, everyone gathered into a crowd, asking if they were alright.

"Where have you been?" asked Mayor Vess. He then took notice to Sam. "And where did Sam get that . . . fabulous hat?!" He continued.

"Call a town meeting, and we'll tell everyone all about it." Jack replied.

"When?!" Mayor Vess' negative side asked.

"Immediately!" The Pumpkin King declared.

* * *

The bells of City Halls began to ring as Mayor Vess rode through Halloween Town with a very important announcement:

 _Town meeting! Town meeting! Town meeting tonight!_

Up in Ratchet Finkelstein's tower, the Deadly Nightshade had taken its toll on the Doctor and he was out like a light-bulb. Being the proper lady that she was, Sally placed a blanket over the slumbering scientist. Annie followed this act of kindness and placed a pillow under their creator's head. Andy just sat back and watched; while he did have (very little to an extant) some respect for the Doctor for giving him life, he still did not like the way he would usually treat them. The scientist snored away when the dolls heard the Mayor's announcement:

 _Town meeting tonight!_

Sally patted the Doctor on the head, then motioned her siblings to follow her.

* * *

The rag dolls were quick to reach Town Hall, perhaps maybe because it was a mere twenty feet away from Ratchet's tower. The jumped out of the way in time for the Witch Sisters to fly by. Andy was about to say something inappropriate, when Sally placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Another couple, who were a man and woman that wore hoods and held scythes in hand, passed by the two. The man had metallic skin, short rave-black hair, red eyes and wore all silver beneath his hood including a helmet. The woman on the other hand, had very dark-grey skin, harlequin-colired eyes with opal pupils, long cerulean hair and had holes along her arms and legs. These two were the husband and wife mail duo and residential reapers of Halloween Town; Megatron and Chrysalis.

As the townspeople were taking their seats, the dolls looked around in marvel of how so many lived in this town of Halloween. Starscream came rider pass the trio, startling the girls as he honked his horn at them. The younger dolls couldn't help but scowl at such childish antics, even for a big prankster like Starscream.

Annie grunted in disgust, "Rude much?"

Behind the curtains sat Sam, Hazel and Vlad; patient to when the meeting will begin.

"It's official; if I leave without telling the sisters again, I'm grounded. _Literally_." Hazel sighed. Soon as she got home, Mrs. Twombly and Trixie gave her an earful and threatened to suspend her broomstick privileges. For a _month_!

"Least that's what _you_ have to worry about. The brothers said they'd have me clean the entire house for _three_ months; without my powers!" Vlad complained. He had an even less pleasant talk with his Legal Guardians himself.

Though Sam had tried to take as much blame as his friends, the Vampire Brothers and Witch Sisters insisted that they handle the situation. He couldn't help but feel bad for the witch and dhampire. They had only went along the ride with him and Jack; they didn't have to be punished for it. At least they were let off with a warning and slap on the wrist instead on an immediate punishment.

He decided to try and cheer them up, "Look, what's happened, already happened. Let's just hope nothing like this happens again."

As the time had finally come, Jack came on stage and was applauded by the townspeople assembled in their seats. Upon hearing this, the apprentices took up their things, then went into position.

"Listen everyone!" Jack announced. "I want to tell you all about Christmas Town."

Mayor Vess turned on a spotlight and focused it on Optimus.

Jack: _ **There were objects so peculiar, they were not to be believes;**_

 _ **All around, things to tantalize my brain!**_

This gained everyone's attention almost immediately.

Jack: _**It's a world unlike I've ever seen,**_

 _ **And as hard as I try,**_

 _ **I can't seem to describe;**_

 _ **Like a most improbable dream!**_

The Pumpkin King walked to the center of the stage till he reached the rope for the curtains.

Jack: _**But you must believe when I tell you this,**_

 _ **It's as real as my chromed-skull and it does exist . . .**_

 _ **Here, let me show you . . .**_

It was then that the Pumpkin King pulled on the rope to reveal his apprentices as well as a rudementary Christmas tree. Behind them was a mural that was painted to look like an area of Christmas Town. Everyone gasped in awe by the sight of this. Mostly because things like this didn't exist in their town.

"Ooh!" Sally beamed.

Annie and Andy were dumbstruck as well, "Wow . . ."

Vlad stepped forward and took up a present from a stool to present it.

Vlad: _ **This is a thing called a present,**_

 _ **The whole thing starts with a box . . .**_

This confuse everyone.

Residents: _**A box?**_

Slipstream, Lucky and Harlequin Demon tried their best to guess what it was all about

Slipstream: _ **Is it steel?**_

Lucky: _**Are there locks?**_

Harlequin Demon: _ **Is it filled with a pox?**_

Now this was something that the people of Halloween Town could get behind; especially Slipstream.

Slipstream: _ **A Pox?**_

 _ **How delightful a pox!**_

Vlad exchanged a glance with Sam as Hazel just rolled her eyes; somehow they knew everyone in town would misunderstand.

Jack: _ **If you please . . .**_

Hazel decided to step in and try her best to explain as she took up another present.

Hazel: _**Just a box with bright colored paper,**_

 _ **And the whole thing's topped with a bow!**_

The young witch soon found herself face to face with her Legal Guardians as the levitated on their broomsticks.

Trixie: **_A bow?_**

Mrs. Twombly: _ **But why?**_

Trixie: _**How ugly!**_

The two kept on levitating around the poor younger witch.

Witch Sisters: _**What's in it?**_

 _ **What's in it?**_

Jack stepped forward and saved his apprentice from the nonstop barrage.

Jack: _**That's the point of the thing;**_

 _ **Not to know!**_

The witch and dhampire soon found the presents they had were snatched away by an extendable arm; courtesy of Starscream. He and Discord both examined the boxes to deduce what the contents were.

Starscream: _ **It's a bat!**_

Discord: _**Will they bend?**_

Starscream: _**It's a rat!**_

Discord: _ **Will they break?**_

Arcee then hung upside down from the balcony to give her thoughts.

Arcee: _**Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake!**_

Jack and Sam rushed forward and reclaimed the presents to the stage.

Jack: _**Listen now, you don't understand!**_

 _ **That's not the point of Christmas-and!**_

The apprentices sighed heavily it was truly beginning to be difficult to explain. None the less, Sam took a deep breath, then stood tall.

Sam: ** _Now pay attention . . ._**

He then allowed Jack to continue as the Pumpkin King took up a stocking to present. He placed it on the right side of the wall.

Jack: _**We pick up an over-sized sock,**_

 _ **Then hang it like this on the wall . . .**_

Vinnie took an interest in this as he walked up to Jack.

Vinnie: _**Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?**_

It was then that a smaller Vinnie appeared on top of his head by picking up the larger's hat.

Medium Vinnie: _ **Let me see, let me look!**_

An even smaller Vinnie appeared on Medium's head as he picked up his hat hat.

Small Vinnie: _**Is it rotted and covered with gook?**_

For once, Jack was at a loss of words; especially since it was Sam that had found this. He also said it was called a 'stocking'?

Jack: _ **Um, let Sam explain . . .**_

The shape-shifter's eyes went wide. Though this really wasn't that much of a surprise since he was the one that had found the stocking. The shape-shifter gave the robotic skeleton a glare of disapproval, which earned him a sheepish shrug. He cleared his throat and began his explanation.

Sam: _**There's no foot inside, but there's candy . . .**_

He then took out some toys from the stocking.

Sam: _**Or sometimes it's filled with small toys!**_

This had Jetstorm and Fixit's attention.

Jetstorm and Fixit: _**Small toys?**_

Jetstorm: _**Do they bite?**_

Fixit: _**Do they snap?**_

Jetstorm: _**Or explode in a sack?**_

Breaker A had another idea as he sat on his father's shoulders.

Breaker A: _**Or perhaps they just spring out,**_

 _ **And scare girls and boys!**_

Mayor Vess also seemed to be intrigued by these questions, especially from what the three young ghouls had said.

Mayor Vess (Positive): **_What a splendid Idea;_**

 ** _This Christmas sounds fun!_**

 ** _I fully endorse it!_**

He stumbled a bit after his foot slipped over the edge of the walk he was on.

Mayor Vess (Negative): _**Let's try it at once!**_

Everyone stared at the two faced man as he attempt to get his footing and was flailing with the search light. Jack looked to his apprentices, who only gave shrugs or polite smiles. He then turned his attention back to the audience.

Jack: _ **Everyone, please now, not so fast!**_

 _ **There's something here that you don't quite grasp!**_

This statement confused the on watching crowed as they began to murmur words to one another.

Sam: _ **Well, might as well give them what they want . . .**_

Jack nodded to his oldest apprentice, then began the last piece

Jack: _ **And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last;**_

 _ **For the ruler of this Christmas land . . .**_

The Pumpkin King walked off stage as he explained.

Jack: _ **Is a fearsome king with a deep, might voice!**_

 _ **Least that's what I've come to understand . . .**_

The Pumpkin King stopped and poked Meltdown on the nose for this part.

Jack: _ **And I've also heard it told,**_

 _ **That he's something to behold . . .**_

He stood by Nibblet for this part.

Jack: _ **Like a lobster, huge and red!**_

He yanked Nibblet's tongue out to make a point, then released it.

Jack: _**When he sets on to slay with his rain gear on,**_

 _ **Carting bulging sacks with his great big arms!**_

the Pumpkin king made a huge wave with his arms. Everyone was surprised by how passionate their leader was explaing what he could, but known were as surprised as his apprentices.

Jack: _**That is so, I've heard it said . . .**_

Jack's description was something that needed some more extension, but Sam thought it was close enough. Still, something within his explanation still felt empty . . .

Jack: _**And on a dark, cold night;**_

 _ **Under full moonlight . . .**_

Jack slowly made his way back to the stage, then jumped into the center.

Jack: _**He flies into a bog,**_

 _ **like a vulture in the sky . . .**_

Everyone, both audience and apprentice alike, listened intently for the Pumpkin King to finish.

Jack: _**And they call him . . . Sandy Claws . . .**_

 _ **Heh! Heh! Heh!**_

Soon as he was finished, Jack and his apprentices were met by applause and cheering from the audience. It was decided that what ever Christmas was, it sounded fun and everyone wanted to try it out immediately. Still there was one that was still not satisfied. As the curtains closed, Jack walked to a table. His apprentices following close behind.

Jack: _**Well, at least they're excited,**_

 _ **But they don't understand . . .**_

He proceeded to pick up a snow globe and shake it.

Jack: _**That special kind of feeling in Christmas-land,**_

 _ **Oh well . . .**_

He placed the snow globe on a desk and watched as the fake snow fell.

* * *

"Um, Jack? We've no more knowledge than everyone else, even with what little we know." Sam pointed out.

This realization freeze. He shook it off and cleared his throat, "Maybe so, but I'm confident in our-"

 _CREAK!_

His sentence went unfinished; what as that?

"You guys hear that?" Hazel asked.

 _CREAK!_

"There it is again!" Vlad exclaimed. He looked around to see if anything stood out.

 _CREAK!_

"That sounded like it came from above." Sam said.

They looked up, but saw nothing that stood out despite the continuous creaking sounds. No one was permitted to be backstage unless Jack, Sam, or Mayor Vess permitted; so who or what mas making that noise?

 _CREAK!_

"Sound too loud and heavy to be a ghost or cricket . . . I wonder . . ." Jack said, his eyes narrowing. Some of the rafters were in need of serious repair; one miss step and-

 _CREAK!_

 _CRASH!_

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH" A terrified voice screamed at the top of their lungs.

This made the Pumpkin King and his apprentices jump in surprise (they were hardly the ones to fall for a scare prank). Apparently someone from the rafters made that fatal miss-step and broke through the board. From the sound of the scream, it was quite obvious that the person in question was female. Time seemed to freeze for Jack and Co., but they shook it off and ran to give aid.

"Hold on! We're coming!" Jack called out.

Even in a town that's all about tricks, pranks, and scaring the bejesus out of people; someone in danger was something that the Pumpkin King and his apprentices would not stand for. Before Vlad could change into a bat or Hazel cast a spell, Sam found himself under the falling person. He held his arms out and staggered as said individual landed in his arms bridal-style.

"Excuse me, m'am, are you o. . . . kay . . ?" Sam trailed off.

It was her! The same girl he saw back when he and his friends were in Christmas Town! There was only one girl he (so to speak) knew that wore green overalls that stopped at mid-thigh, and her eyes. Her dazzling, if not hypnotic, violet-colored eyes. At first they were filled with fear and panic, her pupils shrunken, likely caused by her fall. The fear was soon forgotten soon as her eyes met the piercing blue eyes of the young shape-shifter. Time seemed to slow down, everything else nonexistent; the only things that did were the two individuals. Sam just stood there as he held the girl like a groom would with his bride after their wedding day. Their eyes locked into an eternal stare that seemed to last for an eternity without speaking a single word. A flash of bright violet crossed her eyes, then his.

The shape-shifter was the first to break the silence, "H-hello . . ."

"H-hi . . ." The girl responded


	5. Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** _This will be one of two OC fillers; reminder: Sam Hane is played by a (mostly) Bumblebee from the Aligned Continuity (Prime, Go!, and Robots in Disguise) and Jingle Belle is played by the Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle; both respectively are voiced by Will Friedle and Tara Strong, while their singing voices are Diego Boneta and Rebecca Shoichet._

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Chance Meeting

* * *

Things were up to date.

Jingle Belle couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. All the yeas she spent learning to be the perfect assistant to Santa, she never thought that things could get any better. Though one would think that a female as young as Belle wouldn't be interested with preparations. They'd be wrong, however. From the age of preschool, to her current age at hand; this young woman's love of learning knew no limit. Though Jingle Belle was not her true name, she was obligated to change her name if she pleased. The human populace of Christmas Town did not dwell there until after the time of the first Santa, Saint Nicholas, they had easily assimilated and became second helpers next to the elves.

Jingle Belle, or just 'Belle', wasn't good at making friends or socializing with the elves and other children. But after being chosen as apprentice to the current Santa Claus, she became well known around Christmas Town as the top organizer and had made many, many friends. Santa and Mrs. Claus treated her as their daughter, especially since she was Santa's live-in apprentice. She was also the only human apprentice as her fellow were elves. Edward and Truman were certainly a quirky pair themselves; whereas Edward would take his tasks far too serious at most times, Truman would sometimes stray from his. One duty that Belle absolutely adored, besides rearranging her belongings and cataloging them, was being allowed into the mortal world to see what's up to date.

Yes, where the elves build the toys in Christmas Town, the apprentices of Santa Claus would look around and see children that would be placed as naught or nice. Belle was always one for Christmas Spirit and always saw the good in the most foul of man, woman, or child. Truman would keep tabs on nice kids, while Edward cataloged the naughty. Her family and friends couldn't have felt more proud in the young lady.

Currently, Belle had recently returned from the mortal world to inform Santa on what was the most wanted toys in the mortal world. She would usually pop in here and there whenever she had free time. Just in time to have a slice of Mrs. Claus' homemade pies; Pumpkin for the Autumn season and a glass of warm apple cider. After her belly was full, Santa walked out of his mansion with Belle to see to her departure like a parent dropping off their child at school. Like he usually would, Santa would let out a loud, jolly laugh.

"Are you ready to head out?" The Jolly Old Elf asked.

Belle smiled at her mentor, "I always am."

"Well, my dear, I wish you luck." Santa said giving her a hug.

The young woman was more than happy to return the hug, then began her way. She suddenly stopped in her tracks. A new feeling had just washed over her, one that she rarely felt in her own hometown. She felt as if she was being watched. Though there were plenty of townspeople all around working, singing carols, and playing in the snow; this distinct feeling was much more intensive. She then looked to the entrance of Christmas Town, feeling whoever was watching her was in that direction. No one was there.

She shrugged it off and decided to stop by the bakery to take some snacks on her trip. Soon as she opened the door, the bell alerted the counter that someone was there.

"Coming!" A voice called. The person in question was a tall man with amber skin, pistachio-green eyes, light-orange hair and wore an outfit similar to Belle's. The difference was that his overalls were red and had full legs. This person was known as Carrot Cake, a baker who owned a bakery with his wife, Cup Cake, "Well, if it isn't Jingle Belle. How may I help you today?"

Belle smiled, "Good evening, Mr. Cake. I was about to continue on with my trip and thought I'd stop by to take some snacks with me."

"Of course, what would you like?" Mr. Cake asked.

Belle gave him here order and awaited patiently. She was so excited to leave that it made it difficult to contain herself! It was almost as becoming as jittery as her friend Pinkie Pie; speaking of which, where was she? Normally she would be at one job or another, but she was a live-in apprentice to the cakes and was a regular worker here first and foremost.

"Say, where's Pinkie?" Belle asked.

Mr. Cake looked around, then realized something, "Right, she must be on one of her runs. But she did tell me to give you this in case she misses you." He then handed Belle a card.

The young woman took the card and smiled with what it's written contents were; she knew her hyperactive friend rarely missed welcoming people, but made effort to greet them. One way or another. Soon as she got her order, she gathered her belongings and made her way to the woods outside of Christmas Town. She hummed a little Christmas Hymn, but stopped soon as she caught sight of something in the sky to her right. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes in case she was hallucinating. She looked again and saw nothing this time.

She was about to continue on her was, when an all too familiar sound caught her attention. It was like a low rumbling, though the ground wasn't rumbling. It sounded like a . . . snowmobile! Belle followed where the sound was coming from, but was struck in awe by what she saw. On a green snowmobile were two figures; one almost as thin as a pencil (if that were even possible) and one appeared to be a normal looking young man that was around her age with large, bulging sacks tied to the back.

What at really got her attention was a young girl that appeared to be her age . . . who was riding on a flying broom! Sure, Santa's sleigh was something that needed to be pulled in order to fly, but a broom?! That was just plain ridiculous There was even a small flying animal, that her friend, Fluttershy, had called a bat; the only mammal species capable of flight besides reindeer. As the odd group neared the moonlight, Belle felt her world beginning to slow down. The second individual on the snowmobile seemed to be near her age, give or take three years older. Another feeling had soon replaced the previous two . . . something that she had yet to feel. There was something about this young man; his metallic skin, his odd (yet intriguing) sense of fashion, his handso-wait . . . What?!

She shook her head when she realized something; that snowmobile was one that belonged to one of her friends, Soarin. She was quick to follow, but she soon lost sight of the snowmobile. There were, fortunately enough, tracks from the vehicle that led towards a distinct direction. Belle followed the tracks, she would find these people and she was going to get answers as to _why_ they would take a snowmobile without asking. After what felt like hours, she stopped to rest and looked around.

"Oh, my. I don't remember being this part of the woods before." Belle said.

As she slowly moved forward, she saw that she was now in a center of six odd-looking trees; each with a different marking on its trunk: a turkey, a firecracker, an egg, a four-leaf clover, and a heart. This was truly a fascinating find! She did not know something was so close to home and such a distance away from Christmas Town! It was all too good to be true! No! She had a group of suspicious characters to find! Before she could look around though, the last door and it's marking had caught her attention. This marking stood out, not only for the fact that any normal person would cringe in fear of it, but because the apprentice of old St. Nick found it to have an aura of interest. It appeared to be a pumpkin with a sinister grin.

Upon closer inspection with eyes squinting to have a better focus, she realized that this tree had no mere marking on its trunk; it was a door!

"Odd . . . Who'd put a door on a tree?" Belle inquired.

Slowly, her hand reached for the triangular 'nose' and as she grabbed it, it turned with ease. It really, truly was a door. She was hesitant at first, though; what if there was something on the inside waiting for her to open it? What if there was a creature waiting to pounce on it's victim- Belle shook her head to clear those thoughts. All those scary stories Rainbow Dash would tell were really starting to get to her; even when Santa made it clear she wasn't allowed to tell them anymore. There was no way anything from those outrageous stories were based on fact. Still, she didn't know what awaited for her on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Belle gripped the knob, then quickly pulled the door open to find . . . nothing. It was all but a dark void with in the tree. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about or expect anyway. Shrugging to herself, Belle turned to walk away, when she stopped after only one step. There, in the snow, where the tracks of the snowmobile, which stopped (coincidentally) stopped in front of the tree she had opened. Before she could think or do anything else, a slight breeze seemed to emanate from the opened tree. With the breeze there seemed to be leaves with orange and brown colors. Suddenly, the breeze started to become stronger; so strong that Santa's main help found it difficult to stay still . . .

"WHOA!" Was the only thing she could utter as she was pulled into the tree. The door closing itself afterwards.

* * *

Belle's world was spinning uncontrollably until she came to a complete stop. She shook her head to shoo away the dizziness, then slowly started to stand up. She staggered a bit, but was fortunate to find a tree to support herself as she recovered. As fast as her disorientation had overtaken her, it soon subsided. After her vision became clear, Belle was fully able to stand upright. She was then able to look to her surroundings, but found that she was in unfamiliar territory.

"Where . . . Am . . . I?" Santa's top helper asked.

She was in a wooded area, but this part was much different: the snow was gone, the trees had leaves that also littered the ground, it was less cold (but still enough to wear a coat), and for some strange reason . . . darker. And not just because it looked a little late in the evening. It was hard to explain, but she no longer felt the jolly feeling of Christmas; in its place was an entirely new feeling. It was the same as being in the mortal world, it felt more . . . chilling, to say the least. She was about to call out to see if there were anyone else around, when she caught sight of something familiar. Snowmobile tracks! It had to be by the same one that had been taken.

Without a second thought, Belle followed the tracks that led at least a mile through the woods. After a few yards, she saw that she was finally nearing a town that resembled Christmas Town, only . . . something was vastly different. Exhausted and thirsty from following the trail, she stopped to take a break and a drink of eggnog. Soon as she looked around though . . . . she did a spit take and nearly choked on her drink. To her right, over a brick wall, was a graveyard! Who, in their right mind, could live so close were the . . . deceased, were buried? She shook her head; they were probably a small community and felt it safer to be close to the ones they lost in life . . .

 _Town meeting tonight!_

What was that?

She looked to the center of the town and saw an odd-looking car that was driven by a small man with a top hat. She made her way to what appeared to be the entrance to the town, which was more than conveniently open and the Gatekeeper's booth was empty. Seeing the town closer was truly something to behold: everything was dark and damp, various shapes were decorated that Belle did not recognize, and there were pumpkins with facial expressions carved into them everywhere. Though everything about this town gave her the creeps and Willies, it also gave her a feeling of excitement and awe. Wherever the strange tree took her, it appeared to be a world that had it's own holiday; just like Christmas Town!

Though she wanted to find someone to talk to and ask what festivities this town held were, she felt it best to stay hidden. She was an outsider after all, she didn't know how the townspeople would react if they saw her and she didn't want to start a massive panic. Speaking of townspeople, she saw many odd-looking characters approaching a building with a large clock:

 _ **Town Hall**_

Well, at least she found out where the 'meeting' was taking place. Something beneath the clock caught her attention the clock:

 _ **354 DAYS LEFT TO HALLOWEEN**_

Halloween? What was that? Her thoughts were interrupted soon as she heard the doors to the Town Hall close. Though she knew the doors would be unlocked in case anyone came at the last minuet, but that would only alert her presence. Still, there were other ways to see what this meeting was about . . .

* * *

Sneaking atop roofs with Santa and her fellow apprentices each year paid off as she found an opening on the roof of Town Hall. She carefully climbed down and was fortunate to find a catwalk in the darkness that overlooked the stage. She was shocked to see the man odd characters: a living tree with figures hung from its branches, someone with an axe embedded into their head, a fish woman, two women on flying broomsticks and many more. It was then that a familiar figure came onstage; an all too familiar one at that. It was the same person that took Soarin's snowmobile! She was able to see who it was fully; a tall, metallic, red and blue skeleton in a pinstripe suit! A living skeleton would usually be frightening, and yet for Belle, it was another extraordinary find!

It was then that The skeleton began to sing about Christmas Town! He then opened the curtains to reveal a tree that was decorated like a Christmas tree, only shorter and withered. Joining him on stage were three individuals, two of which were familiar to her: the young woman who also flew on a broomstick and the young man with the flat cap. The third person, however, was someone entirely new; another blonde, normal-looking young man with a black cape. She was surprised that the four onstage were explaining everything about Christmas, even more so that every little detail wasn't spared.

What confused her were the reactions were from the audience; a present made of steel sounded pretty difficult to open as well as the locks. Bendable and breakable object would be understandable to place in presents, but why would they place small animals in presents? And putting a disease in a present sounded pretty mean and horrible. What kind of head would be in a lake, a head of lettuce perhaps? A stocking with a rotting foot and scaring boys and girls sounded as atrocious, especially since everyone seemed to like the idea. Though it was just as confusing see the same small man from before ( _literally_ ) turn his head from positive to negative, it funny when she saw him stumble a bit.

She found the finale of the explanation to be the most confusing of all; why would Santa be wearing rain gear, it _snowed_ in Christmas Town. Also, it was the reindeer that did all the flying, she only ever saw a vulture was from Fluttershy's sanctuary. Also, the pronounciation was incorrect; It was Santa Claus, not Sandy Claws. Before she knew it, the audience cheered and talked among themselves as the curtains closed on the four on stage. She followed the four backstage, slowly and carefully as to not to give away her position . . .

 _CREAK!_

Belle nearly squealed when she heard that. Were these plank really _that_ old?

 _CREAK!_

Again, even with her light steps!

 _CREAK!_

She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep anything from coming out.

 _CREAK!_

That's it. She was sure she would be caught!

 _CREAK!_

 _CRASH!_

The plank below her had broken! She then found herself feeling lighter than air . . . then felt herself plummeting to the floor below her!

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Belle screamed as she prepared for impact.

"Hold on! We're coming!" She heard someone called.

Her mind was somewhere else at the moment and had little to no time to process who called to her. Though she was prepared to feel pain like she never imagined . . . she felt something entirely different. It was firm on her legs and back, but it was anything but painful. Soon as she opened her eyes, she saw that the floor was a mere three feet away and someone had caught her; holding her like a bride.

"Excuse me, m'am, are you o. . . . kay . . ?" She heard the person ask. It was odd he stopped in mid-sentence.

Looking up, her heart was nearly came into her throat; Holding her was the young man wearing the flat cap! Seeing him from a distance was one thing, but seeing this close was entirely different. For minuets, neither boy nor girl spoke a word. It was as almost time itself was slowing down so much, even a turtle or a snail would be considered quick. Their eyes locked into an eternal stare that seemed to last for an eternity without speaking a single word. A flash of bright violet crossed her eyes, then his.

The young blonde was the first to break the silence, "H-hello . . ."

"H-hi . . ." Belle responded.


	6. Here We Are

**Disclaimer:** _This is an added filler of romance between Sam and Belle. To those who don't know, Sam is played by a (mostly) humanized version of the Transformers Aligned (Prime and Robots in Disguise 2015) Bumblebee and Belle is played by the Equestria Girls version of Twilight Sparkle. Just in case any Transformers xover in FimFiction; odd pairing, but still doable. Last note: the song Winding Ships is from the Cartoon Network miniseries; Over the Garden Wall and is owned by Patrick McHale._

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Here We Are

* * *

Both eyes of blue and violet stared at each other for a substantial amount of time, neither speaking or uttering a single word. Besides their 'greetings' to one another, neither knew what else to say. What could be said anyway. They would've stared at each other long, but were brought back to reality at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

It was Vlad, with a raised eyebrow, who was the one, "Are you two done with your little 'moment'?"

"What moment?" Sam questioned.

Belle was just as confused, "What are you talking about . . ?"

It was then that they both realized that Sam was still carrying Belle bridal-style. Their eyes went wide in mild embarrassment; how long had they been like this? Sam placed the brightly dressed girl on her feet, her scrambling almost causing her to fall on her rump. Both brushed themselves

"I'm so sorry, m'am!" The shape-shifter bowed.

"I-it's fine!" Belle replied with ramble.

Jack looked between the two and couldn't help but smile; for some odd reason, he had a feeling it was one of those young people things.

"At any rate, are you okay, miss?" Jack asked as he approached.

"Oh yes. I'm quite alright . . ." She began. Soon as her eyes saw who spoke, her logical mind took over. "I don't believe it . . . A living skeleton! A real-life body of bones still animated! I never thought I'd see something like this!"

Now this was something that neither the Pumpkin king nor his apprentices expected; normally one would scream, flee, or faint in their presence. It was obvious she wasn't from Halloween Town, her clothing made that much obvious. In fact, they recognized that her clothing appeared to be the same from Christmas Town. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks. This girl was from Christmas Town! Had she follow them from the strange grove from the forest?

"Beg your pardon, miss, but doesn't his appearance frighten you? I mean, you're obviously not from around here." Vlad pointed out.

The violet-colored girl looked to the dhampire, "I was at first. But it's still facinat-wait a minuet! You're the one who stole my friend's snowmobile!"

"Did I? Oh, you must mean that vehicle; then I do apologize, miss, I didn't realize it belonged to someone." Jack replied. He bowed and kissed Belle on the hand, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Optimus-Jack Skellington; the Pumpkin King of Halloween. On behalf of everyone, I welcome you to Halloween Town."

This gesture made Belle blush; she wasn't expecting this person to be quite the gentleman. He even apologized for taking the snowmobile, guess kindness does exist within this town.

"Halloween Town? So there are other holidays besides Christmas?" The girl asked in fascination.

Sam was the one to respond, "Yes, this town is of Halloween. My name's Sam by the way; Sam Hane. What's your name?"

Belle blushed in his presence, "Belle, Jingle Belle."

"I'm Hazel, Hazel Witchelmeyer; witch and fashionista-to-be." Hazel greeted with a curtsy. Belle, though having no knowledge on witches, smiled and returned a curtsy.

Vlad was the next to introduce himselfe"And my name is Vladimir Darius Montgomery Peterson Lerr. That's Vlad D.M.P. Lerr for short." He bowed politely. "But you can call me 'Vlad; dhampire-going-on-vampire."

She raised an eyebrow on that one, she swore she head the term 'vampire' before, but she never heard of dhampire. Jack and his apprentice took the time to explain everything there was to know about Halloween. Santa's helper was very much surprised to hear that people, mostly children, would dress up and go door to door and ask for candy. She was certain that Pinkie Pie would absolutely adore that part. She wasn't too pleased to hear the people would pull pranks on each other or scare the pants of unsuspecting victims. Sam was quick to put in that those were harmless and no one in town would ever considered intentionally causing harm to people; that'd be just cruel!

It was then that they explained a lot about monsters and such: vampires, werewolves, the undead, ghosts, witches, ect. Though she found this new information to be a tad on the terrifying side, she was relieved to hear that none of the creatures that dwelled within Halloween Town weren't like that. This town, like hers, held as much magic only it was different. She learned that Sam was a 'shape-shifter'; a being that can make themselves look or sound like just about _anything_. She also learned that witches were individuals who used magic for good or bad purposes, thankfully Hazel seemed like a nice girl. Her love of fashion may be on par with Rarity's. Though it was shocking to hear that dhampires were half vampires, but saw that Vlad was a kind-hearted person. Nothing could prepare her soon as she found out that Jack himself was the leader of this town and the three youths were his apprentices. It was too much of a coincidence!

"As much as I'd like to explain more. It's getting rather late." Jack yawned and stretch. "Perhaps we can continue in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. Scary night, guys." Vlad said, heading towards the door.

Hazel's eyes lit up when she realized something, "I'll be heading home too. Mrs. T said that I'm to remain in their sight for the night; bye, guys."

"Which reminds me; where are you staying the night, miss Belle?" Jack asked.

Belle suddenly did a double take between the Pumpkin King and his eldest apprentice; everything was happening so fast that she didn't have a place to stay! How could she be so careless?!

"A . . . actually, I've nowhere to go." She admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you could stay the night at our place." Sam suggested. Then mentally slapped himself; why'd he say that?!

Belle couldn't help but feel humbled; staying at a leader's home, "O, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! You're our guest, I must insist will not take 'no' as answer." Jack insisted.

Belle thought for a minuet; should she accept this invitation or not? Sure, she was a live-in apprentice with Santa and Mrs. Claus, but staying with another leader of another holiday was completely different. It wasn't something that was just handed to just _anyone_. Still, the Pumpkin King and his apprentice were offering her a place to stay, and highly doubted anyone else would give her a place to the night. Finally, she smiled and nodded

It was then that Belle realized her belongings were still on the roof, "Uh, I need to get somethings. Mind waiting for me up front?"

* * *

"I've prepared a room for you in the east wing. If you need anything, just let me or Jack know, miss Belle." Sam said.

Though Belle was put off somewhat by the sight of Jack's home, she decided not to judge a book by its cover. Getting through the front door, however, was a challenge to get through since the frame was so thin; don't ask. After all, Jack and Sam were quite the gentlemen when it came to manners and how to treat a lady. It was still so unbelievable. Especially since it was Sam had the honor of preparing a room for her.

"Thank you . . . and by the way, no need to call me 'miss'. Just call me Belle." Belle smiled, then went to her room. "Good night . . ."

He waved to the violet-colored girl till she was out of sight, then made his way up to his mentor's room. Soon as he reached the top floor, he saw Jack (in his nightgown) siting up in bed; reading some books on Christmas. His bed was something to behold as it was, quiet literally, in front of a fireplace! Though Jack and Sam merely treated it like any other normal bed. It wasn't long till the Pumpkin King acknowledged his presence and looked to the young shape-sifter.

"Ah, Sam, is Belle's room to her liking?" Jack asked.

"It is. I've also a request, if you'd allow." Sam replied. His body was shifting nervously.

The metallic skeleton grew concerned, "Is there something wrong, Sam?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then, what is it?"

"Well . . . . you see . . ."

"Yes?"

"You see . . . I-" Sam then took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could be the one to show Belle around tomorrow."

The Pumpkin King stared at his eldest apprentice . . . that was it? That's what he had wanted to ask? Why couldn't he have-wait a minuet. Studying the young shape-shifter carefully, Jack saw a small blush adorn both of Sam's cheeks. So that's why he was so eager as to act as tour guide to their guest from out of town. The Pumpkin King couldn't help but smile, it was only fair to allow his apprentice to do this.

"Sam Hane, my loyal apprentice. You have my permission." Jack stated.

"Oh, Thank you! Jack!" Sam exclaimed and rocketed himself to his mentor. He took up the Pumpkin King in a hug, but placed him back on the bed when he realized he forgot his manors. He cleared his throat. "My apologies. Thank you for your permission, Jack. Scary night."

"You as well, Sam." Jack smirked at the descending shape-shifter. Was it ever a wonder why he felt like a son to him?

Book after book, the Pumpkin King would skim through the pages and even then nothing came to mind. He then looked around his room, now decorated with tinsel, vine, a Christmas light spiderweb, and even gave Patches what he learned was called a 'candy cane'. Even with all the research he's done so far, he had yet to come up with anything that would explain the feeling of Christmas.

"There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing." Jack said to himself.

The true question was as simple as his answer; how? An idea then popped into his chrome skull and took out a book from behind his bed. This book wasn't of Christmas, but of science with the title:

 _ **THE**_

 _ **SCIENTIFIC**_

 _ **METHOD**_

It also had a lightning bolt beneath the title.

* * *

Sam and Belle walked around Halloween Town, greeting others as they did so. Though she was surprised upon seeing Patches, the ghost pup had quickly grown on her. She even treated him like a real puppy, even if he was flying and transparent. The townspeople would look at Belle in confusion, seeing that her clothing was not of their own, but though nothing of it when she gave them a friendly smile. Words couldn't explain the feeling the smile gave; it was almost as if they felt a touch of warmness.

Sam: _**Here we are . . .**_

Both bumped into each other accidentally, then tried to think of an apology, only to break out in a blush

Belle: _**The two of us . . .**_

Sam points to the fountain in the middle of the center of town, though she wasn't so keen on the green-colored water, it was still an experience.

Belle: _ **Like ships-**_

Sam: _**(Like ships-)**_

Belle listened as the shape-shifter did his best to explain the areas and figures of Halloween Town.

Sam and Belle: _**-Upon a winding river . . .**_

Sam: _ **And yet-**_

Belle: **_(And yet-_** )

Belle slipped on a small puddle, but was quickly caught by Sam. They found themselves looking into each others eyes once more, but as soon as they saw that people were watching; both stood straight up and looked away from each other. Though the knowing smiles of townspeople and the blush on their cheeks made it obvious on one outstanding thing . . .

Sam and Belle: ** _-Somehow we've found each other . . ._**

Both looked away, then to each other. They quickly averted their gaze, their cheeks turning several shades of red as they did. They looked to each other again, only instead of looking away, they smiled at each other.

Sam and Belle: _**Like strangers,**_

 _ **You and I . . .**_

* * *

"This is all so fascinating! Thank you so much for showing me this, Sam." Belle said, giving the shape-shifter a hug. She realized what she did and released her grip and blushed.

Sam's face turned a bright red, "O-of c-c-course. Anything that's help."

The two walked in comfortable silence, not knowing what to say or how to say what wasn't going to be said. Sam explained that as apprentice to the Pumpkin King, it was his sworn duty to walk among the mortals and find whatever he could to find ways to make each Halloween scarier than the last. Belle couldn't feel more surprised; excluding ways to scare mortals, she and her friends had sworn duties to walk among the mortal world as well. Only they were tasked with determining who was naughty or nice and finding out what presents were the most wanted. The one thing that their work had in common was that they were to report back to their leaders before the deadline of the holidays were upon them. A thing Belle found the Sam was as devoted and loyal to Jack as she was to Santa Claus; these similarities were all too much to be a mere coincidence.

"So, Sam . . . how long have you lived here?" Belle finally asked.

"As long as I could remember." Sam replied.

"Were you born here?"

Sam stopped dead (figuratively speaking) in his tracks soon as he heard the words from her mouth; now there was a subject that he had little to no answers for. Truth be told, as much as he tried (having lost count on how many times), he couldn't remember. He tried to remember if he had a life before meeting Jack and becoming his apprentice . . . but all it did was bring images of him submerged underwater. What these images meant, he had not the slightest clue or idea, but he could remember that it was rather . . . unpleasant.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember." The shape-shifter looked down.

Belle looked at him with concern, "You don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. The earliest thing I can remember was waking up in the Pumpkin Patched where I was; wondering _who_ I was. It was after I wandered around aimlessly that bumped into Jack and Nibblet. It was funny because it was the first time I ever used my powers. Even funnier was when I was excited rather than frightened, even Nibblet looked a little surprised and he barely shows _any_ emotion. The only thing I could remember was my name. Everything before that is nothing but a huge blank."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Belle sympathized.

Sam shook his head, "Don't be. I'd probably never would have met Vlad, Hazel, or any of my friends here in Halloween Town. I may have wondered where I came from, or who I was before all this . . . but even then, this is may home, and I'd never give it or my friends up for anything."

"But don't you miss your family?" Belle asked.

"Not even sure I have any, now or then. I try not to look on the downside of anything." Sam shrugged, though hurt was evident in his eyes.

Thinking that she came across a personal subject, Santa's helper thought it best if she changed it to a different one.

"So . . . How did you become Jack's apprentice?"

Sam's eyes lit up at the memory, "Well, after a few 'changes', Jack offered me a place to stay and since I had nowhere to go; he offered to let me stay with him." He explained fondly. "He insisted I become his apprentice after I showed him how well I can make myself to look like anything and anyone. Another reason was that he liked the sound of my name."

"Liked the sound of your name? Why?" Belle asked.

"He said it sounded a lot like his father's name." Sam replied.

Santa's helper looked at the shape-shifter with a confused look.

"Oh, right. You see, Jack wasn't always the leader of Halloween Town. Back then, it was Samhain that founded Halloween Town before Halloween existed."

"What do you mean?"

"Back in the day, fear had conquered most of the old world and that's when Samhain was born." Sam explained. "Even back then people would dress up and go door to door for treats, but the costumes were to ward off evil spirits and people would give out pies and cakes rather than candy. Some spirits were of loved ones who were able to see their families once more, while some were very, very nasty. And the giving of treats were to prevent pranksters from throwing things at their homesteads." He continued.

Belle wasn't believing what she was hearing, but allowed the shape-shifter.

"It was during these times that the souls of the deceased were able to walk among the living; this was a festival event known as Samhain. It looks like it sounds like my name and Samhain's, but it's pronounced 'Sow-En'. It was to celebrate the end of the Autumn Harvest and welcome Winter; offerings and sacrifices were made during this period. But as the times changed, as did Samhain's rule. It wasn't until he saw that children were taking part of this holiday and having fun with one another that it changed him. He wasn't pure evil or cruel to begin with, far from it; he just had some . . . 'issues' with others, so to speak. Anyway, he was upset that the old ways of Samhain were slowly dwindling, seeing everyone happy with the new ways in most countries strung a cord in his heart. And thus Halloween was born and Samhain tasked his son and only child to lead it. Afterwards would be his children, and so on and so forth."

"And that's how Jack became the Pumpkin King?" Belle asked.

"Pretty much." Sam replied. It was then that a familiar figure approached them. "Speaking of which."

Jack rushed to the two youths, "Sam! Belle! Thank goodness I've found you!"

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Belle asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just need you two to gather Vlad and Hazel, then meet meet at my house." The Pumpkin King replied. It was then that Sam and Belle noticed that he carried a bag in hand.

"Of course. But why?" Sam asked.

Jack smiled, "Well . . . let's just say I've a few 'experiments' to do."


	7. Jack's Obsession

**Disclaimer** **:** _Since this is for both Halloween and Christmas, it might be some times before it's Done. Happy Halloween though._

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : Jack's Obsession

* * *

"You've poisoned me for the last time, you wretched children." Ratchet snarled, an ice bag held against his head.

It wasn't such a great plan after all; the 'good doctor' woke up rather quickly, more so than anticipated, with a massive headache. He was none too happy either as he found the jar of Deadly Nightshade and quickly confronted the three dolls soon as they waled through the front door. Speaking of which, said creations sat glumly on their beds with their heads low, looking to the floor as their creator slammed their door. It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Wasn't enough that those blasted creations poisoned him, but the sound of the bell made Ratchet's head throb.

"Ohh, my head!" Ratchet moaned. He moved his chair to the ramp way-stairs and answered, "The door is open!"

The person who walked through the front door was none other than the Pumpkin King himself.

Jack looked around and called, "Hello!"

"Jack Skellington! Up here, my boy!" Ratchet called up.

This also caught the attention of the three dolls. They leaned against their locked door to listen what the Pumpkin King was up to. It wasn't everyday that their beloved leader would visit, nor was it that he sounded so chipper. More than usual, as a matter of fact.

"Doctor! I need to borrow some equipment." Jack called as he made his way up the stairs.

"Is that so? Whatever for?" Ratchet inquired.

Jack made it up the stairs as he replied, "I'm conducting a series of experiments."

"How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"I know."

"Come on into the lab, and we'll get you all fixed up." Ratchet said, leading the Pumpkin King to his lab. "I've also heard Sam is with a visitor from . . . 'out of town'."

The dolls listened intently as they heard the footsteps of the duo heading towards the lab.

"Hmm . . . Experiments?" Sally questioned.

"A visitor?" Annie and Andy added simultaneously.

* * *

"Patches, we're home!" Jack called.

Jack led his apprentices and visitor up to his room, then walked to his worktable; placing all the contents he borrowed from Ratchet out. The first thing he used a pair of tweezers to pluck a berry from a mistletoe, then placed it on a glass under a microscope. The four watched as he zoomed in closer for a better look and inspection, until . . .

Hazel noticed his zooming, "Jack, I think that might be-"

 _CRACK!_

The zoom came in too close and smashed the berry as well as crushed the glass.

"-Too close."

"I don't think that worked." Vlad bluntly said. This earned him looks of disapproval. "What?"

Vlad took the helms of the next experiment, which involved connecting jumper cables to a bucket of water. He held a candy cane with a pair of tweezers, best not to electrocute himself whilst doing the deed. As the jumper box reached it's maximum charge, the dhampire placed the peppermint dessert into the bucket. A red mist poofed out of the bucket and as Vlad pulled the sweet out . . . it no longer had it's red stripes (which explained the mist) and was more of a noodle at this point.

Belle led the four for the next experiment; she folded a piece of paper and snipped certain parts off. She then opened it to reveal a paper snowflake. Jack and his apprentices followed her lead, folding and snipping their own papers as they did. They all opened their papers . . . and did a double take! Even Belle stared in utter disbelief; these weren't remotely like the snowflake she just made. Jack's had become a spider, Vlad's was a bar, Hazel's was a hissing cat, and Sam's was a Jack-o-lantern!

It was Hazel's turn as she strapped a Teddy Bear to a miniature operating table. Belle looked a little concern, she had seen something like this in the medical ward back in Christmas Town. Her fears were confirmed when the young witch took a scalpel and proceeded to cut the bear open and study it's stuffing with a hand-held magnifying glass. Belle felt very faint, but was fortunate to have Sam next to her.

Sam was next in line as he took an ornament from Jack's Christmas tree. He also had a glass of water over a portable stove for to boil. With surprising strength, the shape-shifter crushed the ornament into dust and poured it into the glass. The reaction was something to behold as the glas began to glow a brilliant green color.

"Interesting reaction." Sam commented. His fellow apprentices and guest nodded in agreement.

"But what does it mean?" Jack exasperated.

"Belle?" Hazel asked.

"Don't look at me. This is as much a first on my part as well as yours." Belle frowned;this was something not even _she_ could explain.

* * *

Back at Ratchet Finkelstein's tower, the Rag Doll Siblings saw a bright, green light illuminating Jack's tower.

"Should have though of this in the first place." Andy remarked.

"Andy, please." Annie sighed.

Sally was busy working on a few chemicals and other herbal items. After she was done, she placed all the contents into a picnic basket. She then placed them on a very long thread from her sewing machine, opened the window, then slowly sent it down to the streets below. Sally looked down in concern, her siblings giving her similar glances; almost as if they expected her to have second thoughts, especially if Ratchet found out. But after glancing at the illuminated tower, she gained a determined smile and shared it with the younger dolls. They smiled back, took each other by the hand, nodded to each other . . . then jumped out of the window! There were witnesses in the form of the zombie trio as they watched on and . . .

THUD!

It took no longer than ten seconds when the rag dolls had finally met the ground. The three laid motionless on the ground, some of their limbs had been removed from their bodies, revealing that their were filled with leaves . . . Then their eyes opened up! Sally looked up to see that Ratchet wasn't near the window, though she knew that he'd be there any minuet, so there wasn't any time to lose. Soon as she saw Annie and Andy sit up, the three collected their broken up limbs as Sally took a sewing needle from her multicolored hair and some yarn from a pocket in her dress. She proceeded to sew hers, as well as her siblings', limbs back on and took up her basket. The three made their way down the street as they passed by the musical undead trio, Andy made a gesture of silence, which prompt them to play their instruments nonchalantly.

"You can come out now if you all promise to behave." Ratchet called, entering the now desolate room with a lantern in hand. "Sally? Annie? Andy?!" Seeing the room empty, he growled and screamed out, "GONE AGAIN!"

In rage, the threw the lantern to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jack, the Pumpkin King was busy working on a chalkboard with a very odd equation; Vlad and Hazel on both sides. Sitting on the nearby couch sound asleep were Sam and Belle. The Pumpkin King couldn't help but smile as he saw the lavender-colored girl lean on his eldest apprentice's shoulder. Hazel smiled as well as she thought it was cute, while Vlad gave a knowing smirk.

 _TAP!_

Their thought were interrupted soon as they heard a tap coming from the window behind them. Opening the window, the three saw that it was a picnic basket and who below delivering it to them were the rag doll siblings, who waved up. The three exchanged waves back, though the witch and dhampire were a little suspicious of why they were there or what they had given them. Inspecting the basket of its contents, Jack took a bottle and as soon as he opened it, a mist seeped out and momentarily took the form of a Gypsy moth. This fascinated the three, but as they looked outside to thank the Doll Siblings, they were already gone. Jack looked around, but found no sign of the dolls and closed the window.

Vlad, on the other hand noticed something move towards the front gate; Hazel noticed it as well. They looked to each other and decided to have a look for themselves. It was also very fortunate that they did tell their Legal Guardians that they were staying the night at Jack's this time, as to not make their punishments worse than they were. They couldn't take Jack away from his work, nor could they bother their slumbering friend, and they knew for certain that their guest had a long day enough as it was. They would have to take matters into their own hands and do it themselves.

"You know what? Sam and Belle have the right idea." Hazel stated, winking to Vlad.

The dhampire nodded and added with a fake yawn, "You said it, Hazel. Scary Dreams, Jack."

"Oh, okay. Scar Dreams, you two." Jack replied. Understanding how late it was truly getting.

The two made their way down through the house, but passed the rooms they usually stayed in . . . and out the front door.

* * *

The rag dolls found a place to sit and rest at the front gate, hoping that their little 'gift' would be of some use for Jack's experiments. They didn't know what exactly he was working on, but still, helping the Pumpkin King felt like something so honorable. Though they thought no one else had seen them or locate where they were at the moment, they failed to notice a certain duo as they sat atop the fence. Though the two had seen the rag dolls around plenty of times, especially with Ratchet around, they were never _this_ close. There was also two odd things: Vlad could help but feel weird as he stared at Annie, while Hazel felt the same way about staring at Andy.

"You know, if you wanted to give those things to Jack, you could've left them on the front door." Vlad spoke up, causing the dolls to jump.

Andy wasn't pleased in the least, "Don't do that! I swear, you'd give me a heart attack if I had a heart."

"Sorry, didn't know how you would react if we called to you." Hazel explained. The two apprentices hopped off the fence and sat next to the dolls. "Hey, aren't you Sally? Dr. Finkelstein's creation?"

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you two." Sally's voice was soft and timid, yet kind and friendly as seen with her smile. "Um, aren't there three of you?"

"If you mean Sam, he's asleep in the house, but we'll get to that later. Speaking of Finkelstein, why are you here and not at his tower."

Her smile fell, as did her head.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't talk about that." Annie spoke up, platting her sister's shoulder.

"Hi, Annie, was it?" Vlad asked.

The younger doll blushed, but smiled and nodded, "And you must be Vlad."

"You must be Hazel. I'm Andy." The boy doll bowed.

Hazel didn't know what came over her, but her words came out anyway, "T-t-that m-m-me . . . Heh . . . . Heh . . ."

The four raised an eyebrow on the young witch's sudden behavior, which her dhampire friend realize something; they were acting like Sam and Belle! No matter how many times they thought of it, the numbers added against their logical reasoning. Maybe they were starting to understand what their friend and fellow apprentice was going through.

"As I was saying . . . why don't you want to talk about Ratchet?" Vlad inquired.

"He's nothing but an old crank who likes nothing more than to push us around and lock up in the tower!" Andy spat angrily. His memories smeared with the old mad-scientist yelling at him.

"Andy, calm down." Annie soothed.

"The doctor can be strict at times, but he's still the one who gave us life." Sally said.

"But all in all, you rather spend time with our mentor." Vlad deduced.

"Though I don't care much for my friend's bluntness; you do seem rather fond of Jack." Hazel added, giving the dhampire an small glare.

"I guess I would like that. I'd like to wish him luck as well." The eldest rag doll paused as she took a flower from the fence. The two apprentices of the Pumpkin King recognized it as a Forget-Me-Not;Hazel knew right away since she was the one who planted it. "That basket was all we could do . . ." She murmured as she plucked the petals. "But I hope it'll bring him success."

It was then that something that the dhampire, witch, or rag dolls could not believe happened before their very eyes. The flower in the eldest rag doll's hand had slowly turned itself into a small Christmas tree; complete with ornaments and star on top. The five watched with eyes widened; it was truly a fascinating sight to behold! Both dhampire and witch knew that even Belle herself would be taken by beauty of the miniaturized tree . . . However . . . . it was after a few minuets that the widens eyes changed for a completely different reason. The tree spontaneously combusted, bursting into flames; leaving the tree withered. Not one of the five spoke . . . their horrified expressions (some with mouths a gap) focused on what they witnessed . . .

Vlad was the first to break the silence, "You guys saw that too . . . right?"

This had to be an omen, a very bad and utterly horrific omen . . . and not in a good Halloween kind of way . . .

* * *

Dawn had came rather quick as the sun began to rise into the sky over Halloween Town. A skeletal rooster crowed from Jack's home, signaling everyone present to wake up. In front of the home were the now slumbering

Vampire Brothers: _**Something's up with Jack . . .**_

 _ **Something's up with Jack . . .**_

Seeing that Vlad was outside Jack's home confused them, but seeing that they were still in the perimeter of said home, they were probably doing some work and fell asleep.

Vampire Brothers: _**Don't know if we're ever going to get him back . . .**_

The five woke up and realized where they were as Lucky walked by, looking up at the pumpkin King's tower.

Lucky: _**He's all alone with Sam,**_

 _ **Locked away inside . . .**_

Aja and Breaker a happened to pass by.

Aja: _**Never says a word . . .**_

Breaker A: _ **Hope he hasn't died!**_

The dhampire and witch gave an annoyed glance at the Corpse Kid for what he said, but looked up at the tower in concern; the dolls did the same.

Citizens: _ **Something's up with Jack! Something's up with Jack!**_

In his room, Jack was pacing back and forth, having been up all night with no bed rest

Jack: _ **Christmas time is buzzing in my skull . . .**_

It was then that both shape-shifter and helper awoke from their slumber, not knowing where they were at first. Soon as their eyes met, however, their feeling of grogginess soon relinquished. It didn't help that the violet-colored girl was leaning on the blonde shape-shifter. Both stood up blushed a good number of red, but shook it off and looked to the Pumpkin King

Jack: _**Will it let me be I cannot tell . . .**_

He walked to a table with cards that were stalked into a model.

Jack: _**There's so many things I cannot grasp . . .**_

He placed another card onto the card building.

Jack: _ **When I think I've got it, and then at last . . .**_

He sat down.

Jack: _**Through my bony fingers it does slip . . .**_

Soon as he sat, the cards fell, prompting the robotic skeleton man to swipe them off the desk in annoyance.

Jack: _ **Like a snowflake in a fiery grip!**_

He rolled the chair away from the desk and spun around.

Jack: **_Something here I'm not quite getting,_**

 ** _Though I try, I keep forgetting . . ._**

He looked around his decorated room, his eldest apprentice and his guest keeping silent.

Jack: _ **Like a memory long since passed;**_

 _ **Here in an instant, gone in a flash,**_

 _ **What does it mean? What does it mean?**_

Though Belle was the only leading Christmas expert in the whole town present, she found herself unable to answer the Pumpkin King. He cam to a stop in front of three pitchers that held three odd contents: a yo-yo, a fire truck, and a gingerbread man.

Jack: _**In these little bric-a-brac,**_

 _ **A secret's waiting to be cracked;**_

 _ **These dolls and toys confused me so,**_

 _ **Confound it all I love it though . . .**_

Belle looked a little offended by the way Jack spoke of the tgoys, but an assuring smile from Sam was more than enough to calm her nerves.

Jack: _ **Simple objects, nothing more,**_

 _ **But something's hidden through a door . . .**_

He the picked up a doll, a regular doll unlike the three living dolls they all knew.

Jack: **_Though I do not have the key,_**

 ** _Something's here I cannot see!_**

 ** _What does it mean? What does it mean?_**

In his frustration (which led to Sam's surprise and Belle's utter horror), Jack began to shake the doll; it almost looked as though he were interrogating it.

Jack: _**What does it mean? Hmm . . .**_

Jack through the doll, which ended up in Patches' bed. This action, plus the sudden squeak of the doll, woke the ghostly pup as he looked to his owner. The Pumpkin King held a book that was tiled, " _A Christmas Carol_ ".

Jack: _ **I've read these Christmas books so many times,**_

 _ **I know the stories and I know the rhymes . . .**_

He placed the book away, then walked down a ladder to the lower part of his room.

Jack: _**I know the Christmas Carols all by heart . . .**_

Soon as he reached the bottom of the ladder, he sat on a step after rubbing his head.

Jack: _**My skull's so full it's tearing me apart!**_

He sat sat up fully.

Jack: _**As often as I've read them, something's wrong . . .**_

It was then that Patches flew to his master, handing him his self portrait

Jack: _**So hard to put my bony finger on . . .**_

Jack took the portrait of himself standing in the Pumpkin Patch with a pumpkin in hand, Spiral hill and a large moon in the background.

Jack: _**Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been lead to think;**_

 _ **Am I trying much too hard?**_

It was then that the Pumpkin King momentarily saw himself entirely different; in place of his clothing, he wore everything 'Sandy Claws' wore with a present in place of the pumpkin.

Jack: _**Of course! I've been to close to see,**_

 _ **The answer right in front of me!**_

 _ **Right in front of me!**_

Sam and Belle shared a quick, confused glance with one another; if the answer was right in front of him, then what was it?

Jack: _**It's simple really, very clear,**_

 _ **Like music drifting in the air!**_

 _ **Invisible, but everywhere;**_

 _ **Just because I cannot see it, doesn't mean I can't believe it!**_

Now the two youths were confused; what exactly was the Pumpkin King talking about? Though Sam was glad to see his mentor more relaxed and now excited, all he was doing was dancing around his room. What was he suppose to believe?

Jack: _ **You know, I think this Christmas thing,**_

 _ **Is not as tricky as it seems;**_

 _ **And why should they have all the fun?**_

 _ **It should belong to anyone!**_

Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing; anyone should have Christmas for themselves? That was something that was just plain . . . wrong! Christmas was a very special holiday for families that only be celebrated one day a year, trying to keep it to yourself sounded outright selfish. Sam also felt a touch of uncertainty from what he heard and felt a bad feeling growing deep in his gut.

The Pumpkin King took the Christmas lights from his tree, causing it to spin wildly and have it's ornaments flying in every direction. Sam guarded Belle before any ornaments could do any harm. This made them blush at each other more, but shook it off and looked to Jack.

Jack: _**Not anyone, in fact, but me!**_

 _ **Why I can make a Christmas tree!**_

He slid on his knees towards an electric chair that was nestled on the corner of the room.

Jack: _**And there's no reason I can find,**_

 _ **I couldn't handle Christmastime!**_

Jack then threw the lights, which quickly wrapped around the chair of death penalties.

Jack: _**I bet I could improve it too!**_

 _ **And that's exactly what I'll do!**_

 _ **Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!**_

He laughed as the lights popped one by one as he switched on the electric chair, causing his two onlookers to look at him in shock (Sam never saw Jack act like this before), then ran to the window.

Jack: _**Eureka! I've got it!**_

"This year, Christmas will be _ours_!" Jack announced loudly.

Upon making this statement, the Pumpkin King was met by applause and cheering from the crowd below. They were all intrigued by this holiday

"I don't think like where this is going."


	8. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

**Chapter 7:** Kidnap the Sandy Claws

* * *

It was short time later as the whole town found themselves in front of Town Hall, getting into a line to receive instructions from their Pumpkin King. It was a very exciting day as the thought of taking over another holiday was unheard of, yet very exhilarating all the same. The Mayor also had the speakers on all over town for announcements.

 _Patience, everyone. Jack has a special job for each of you._

In line were the three Doll Siblings, though Sally had other plans than to listen to what instructions Jack had for them.

 _Dr. Finkelstein!_

This made the dolls looks behind as they heard the familiar sound of an automatic-wheelchair approaching. This led Sally and Annie to hide behind a well.

 _Your Christmas assignment is ready._

"Save our spot, will you, Nibblet? Thanks!" Andy said, then followed his siblings.

Nibblet kept his eyes forward, but replied, "Okay."

It was then that Ratchet appeared, looking around to catch a sight of the rag dolls; little did he know that they ducked behind the well before he saw.

 _Dr. Finkelstein . . . To to the front of the line._

The mad scientist did so, guessing that his (rather ungrateful) creations had already fled by now.

Inside Town Hall was Jack, Mayor Vess, the Pumpkin King's apprentices, and their little guest awaited patiently as Jack gave out instructions. Soon as Vlad and Hazel caught up with Sam and Belle, they were relieved to hear that they too had shared thoughts of uncertainty. Sure, Jack was the leader of Halloween Town ass well as their (mostly) wise mentor, but taking the helms of a holiday other than Halloween didn't sound right! It was then that Belle was introduced to Sally and her siblings. It was safe to say . . . . she went completely insane! Questions and queeries came from her mouth faster than Lucky would eat roadkill; there was just so much she wanted to know!

Thankfully Sam was able to calm her down. Still, rag dolls that were the size of normal people and acted like them was something to be intrigued by; especially since they lacked a spring on their backs like the ones in Christmas Town. Before anything else, Jack instructed his apprentices, as well as guest, to accompany him to get the Mayor and go to Town Hall. It was easy to see that Belle wasn't liking the way the residents were taking the way

 _Wah!_

"What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?" Chase questioned.

Belle didn't like that statement, "How many babies to you know?" She grumbled bitterly, then placed a hand on her lips in surprise. Where did that come from?

"Perhaps it could be improved?" Jack asked.

This made Belle's eye twitch uncontrollably, but remembered a breathing technique she was aught and did so; thank you, Cadence.

"No problem!" The Quartet replied. They each nodded to Vlad, who nodded back, then made their leave.

"I knew it!" Jack said. It was then that Ratchet rolled up. "Doctor, thank you for coming. We need some of these." Jack brought up a book and showed the wheelchair bound scientist a page with reindeer.

Ratchet leaned close and inspected the cervine creatures, "Hmm . . . Their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think."

Belle saw this and raised an eyebrow; why would he need to construct a reindeer? Sure, she didn't recall seeing any around, or anything that was related to their species. But hearing something construction-related was just so confusing.

"How horrible our Christmas will be." Mayor Vess said cheerfully.

"How could you say-" Belle was about to say, when the Pumpkin King held up a hand.

Jack turned his attention to the small mayor, "No. How jolly!" He corrected, giving Belle a reassuring smile.

This made Vess' face change to negative, "Oh. How jolly our Christmas will be. Whoa! Hey!" It then that someone threw things at Mayor Vess. The small man growled angrily as he scanned the room for the assailant. Soon as he saw who it was, however . . . his anger changed to fear. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent for us-" A boy dressed as a devil stepped forward. His face covered by a red grinning mask, his suit was all red and with a spade tail . . . which was also moving on it's own.

"Specifically-" A girl dressed as a witch continued. Her mask was beige and lacked a mouth, her outfit was a dark, faded violet color that looked like any other witch, especially the pointed hat.

"By name." A boy dressed as a skeleton finished. His mask was white and had a bigger grin than the devil boy's, his outfit was grey with white bones painted on, and wore no footwear. He also carried a black and orange lollipop.

"Rai Lock." The devil boy removed his mask to reveal he was Asianqith black hair that was slicked into horns.

"Allie Shock." The witch girl removed her mask to reveal she was a young blonde girl.

"Gabe Barrel." The skeleton boy removed his mask to reveal he was a dark skinned boy, licking his lollipop as he did so.

"Jack! Jack! It's Boogie's Boys." Mayor Vess called with a megaphone.

"Jack. . . why are they here . . ?" Hazel asked carefully.

"Oh, I invited them." Jack replied nonchalantly.

Vlad seemed to be passive, then chuckled, "Okay, let me just get a grip on the fact that . . . . YOU INVITED THEM!" He shouted.

"Calm down, Vlad; deep breaths." Sam instructed.

"Thank you, Sam. Least my most faithful understands." Jack smiled.

"Oh, no, I totally agree with them. I just feel to take it a non-exaggerated way." The shapeshifter replied.

Belle watched in confusion; while she had no knowledge on these Boogie's Boy (even when there was a girl with them), the reaction that the apprentices showed they were familiar with them. It was also apparent that these three children weren't well liked all that much. Even she knew from experience that a lot of children could be particularly horrid, but even she never saw children that were disliked by leadership.

"Look, I understand that you have issues-" Jack started.

"Many." Vlad interjected.

Jack rolled his eye sockets at the dhampire, but continued, "Many issues with these three, and while I do agree with some point, they're the only ones that can pull off what I have planned." Before any of the three could say another thing, he turned to the three children, "Ah, Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters."

Trick-or-treaters, indeed, though these three appeared to be mere school children; they were entirely _not_! These three were known as Raiden ('Rai' for short), Alexandra, and Gabriel ('Gabe' for short); though they preffered to be called by their 'Halloween names': Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Out of everyone in Halloween Town, these were the most unsavory, uncouth, and downright mischievous residents if ever there were. Their pranks were too much to be harmless, they had no respect for authority (though Jack and his apprentices were exceptions), and they were moreover spoiled brats. The dislike of them by all Halloween Town was nothing compared to the animosity on the one figure the young trio served . . .

"More like trick-or-tricksters." Hazel remarked, glaring at Allie.

The Pumpkin King ignored that remark, "The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief-"

"And we thought you did like us, Jack." Allie commented, causing the three to laugh.

"More than enough of that from _us_ , if you ask me." Vlad grumbled.

"Are these three really that bad? Surely no child is as horrid as you're making them." Belle suggested.

Hazel shook her head, "You don't know these three like we do. No good comes from them, especially during Halloween."

"That bad?"

"Think of the most terrible of spoiled brats in history; none of them compare to Oogie's Boys." Vlad seethed.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it, not a soul! Now . . ." Jack state seriously; pointing at the three children as he did, but whispered the rest.

Unfortunately, all the years he had creeping up on unsuspecting people paid off as his voice was so low and incoherant, tat everyone had to strain their ears. Mayor Vess apparently was interested in the conversation that he leaned close with his megaphone at ear. It appeared that the megaphone was clogged by something; something that the Mayor was trying to get at by swatting the small part. When that didn't work, he reached in to grab at-

"Ow!" He cried, pulling out his hand.

There was a spider in the megaphone! A strangely familiar one at that. Soon as Mayor Vess placed his hand into the calling device, the small, black arachnid had bitten him on the finger and was holding on. He placed the thrashing spider onto his chest, then smacked; it ceased any movement whatsoever. Belle couldn't believe her eyes, it was the Mayor's tie all along! Before she could question, Jack had finished his instructions and the three children were about to leave.

"And one more thing." Jack pulled Rai back by the tail. "Leave that no-account Oogie Boogie out of this!"

Bell couldn't help but notice the tone of the Pumpkin King's voice, "Oogie . . . Boogie? What's that."

"That, my dear Belle, I hope you never have to find out." Jack replied.

"Whatever you say, Jack." Gabe said.

"Of course, Jack." Allie stepped in.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Rai added.

The three laughed sinisterly, behind their backs was something expected and predictable; their fingers were crossed. Vlad, who was still scowling as they were leaving, caught sight of this action and all he needed. These brats were up to something alright, and he was going to find out what.

"I'm going after them." Vlad whispered.

"What?" Hazel asked.

The dhampire placed a hand on the witch's mouth, "Shh! Not so loud!" He hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam whispered, humoring his friend and fellow apprentice.

Vlad looked around, then leaned forward and whispered, "Jack I'd normally trust with no questions asked. But I wouldn't trust _those_ three if you showered me with all the treats the mortal world has to offer."

"Are you sure about this Vlad?" Hazel asked, making sure Jack wasn't withing hearing distance.

"Undead serious." Vlad replied.

Belle blinked, "Undead serious?"

"Off topic, bottom line is that those three are up to something and I'll be the one to find out." Vlad replied.

"But what if Jack has something for us to do?" Sam asked. Surely their mentor planned out their role.

"I'll be quick, just cover me."

The dhampire slowly made his way to the door, but didn't go unnoticed by the Pumpkin King.

"Vlad? Where are you going?" Jack asked.

The dhampire froze in his tracks soon as his mentor's voiced reached his ears, "Uh . . . n-n-nowhere special . . ." He sputtered. He turned to look at the robotic skeleton, "Just by my place is all."

Jack tilted his head, "What for, if I may ask."

"J-j-just remembered that I-I . . . I . . . I . . . forgot something at home!" Vlad replied hastily, backing towards the door.

"Which is?"

"Something very, very important. So I'll just ran there and be back in a bit." The dhampire paid for not paying attention to where he was going and crashed into the door. He staggered a bit, but regained himself and opened the door. "Meant to do that. Be back in a flash!" He called, rushing out.

 _BAM!_

"OW!" Vlad cried.

The sound of this made Jack shake his head, Sam face-palm himself, and Hazel as well as Mayor Vess roll their eyes. Though Vlad was always quick with whatever small task given to him, he wasn't really that good on coming up with excuses for false tasks. It was as obvious as headstones in a graveyard that he was doing something else, but he at least tried to keep it in the dark. An awkward silence was held, lasting for about five minuets.

"Is he always this . . . 'subtle'?" Belle broke the silence.

"Not even half." Sam sighed.

* * *

After shaking off his pain, Vlad followed the bratty trio to the gate. Seeing as the trek would be through the wood, he transformed into a bat and flew as fast as his little wings could carry him. It wasn't long when they arrived at a peculiar looking tree-house that grew from a very large, very deep hole on the ground. The three ran into a cage that was held by a lengthy chain; it appeared to b a rather unique elevator.

Rai, Allie, and Gabe: _**Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?**_

The three took off their masks as Rai stood in the center of the cage.

Rai: _ **I wanna do it!**_

Gabe pushed the devil boy aside and held out out three bones, each smaller than the last.

Gabe: _**Let's draw straws!**_

Allie smacked the skeleton boy's head with her mask and took the center.

Allie: _**Optimus said we should work together!**_

Gabe: _**Three of a kind!**_

Rai: _ **Birds of a feather!**_

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Now and forever!**_

 _ **Whee!**_

 _ **La! (6x)**_

 _ **La! (5x)**_

 _ **La! (6x)**_

 _ **La! (5x)**_

The elevator lifted the three into the tree-house, which had the comforts of a real home with various furniture, despite the fact there were no grown ups . . . and countless numbers of cockroaches skittering across the floor! Soon as the three were inside, the pest-regarded insects fled in terror.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws,**_

 _ **Lock him up real tight!**_

 _ **Throw away the key,**_

 _ **And then turnout all the lights!**_

Gabe gave one last lick of his lollipop before placing it into a nearby trap with opened held open by a rope, then hid in the shadows of a couch; Allie on the other end.

Allie: **_First we're to set some bait,_**

 ** _inside a nasty trap and wait . . ._**

A lone cockroach, not sensing any danger, skittered into the trap; unaware he had sealed his fate.

Allie: _ **When he comes a-sniffing,**_

 _ **We will snap the trap and close the gate!**_

The witch girl jumped over the couch, then undid the rope with an axe; trapping the cockroach in the cage.

Rai: _**Wait, I got a better plan,**_

 _ **To catch this big, red lobster man . . .**_

The devil boy filled a vat with gasoline, caught the cage with the cockroach.

Rai: _ **Let's pop him in a boiling pot,**_

 _ **And when he's done, we'll butter him up!**_

The devil boy threw the unfortunate insect into the pot, took it out ten seconds after. The cockroach, or what was left of it at least, had lost it's shell and was left a green, slimy stick figure with two bulging eyes.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws,**_

 _ **Throw him in a box!**_

 _ **Bury him for ninety years,**_

 _ **Then see if he talks!**_

Allie took the cage from Rai, then walked over to an odd-looking shrine that had chute of some sort with an angry face decorated on.

Allie: _**Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man . . .**_

The boys bowed as the witch girl threw the cage down the chute.

Rai and Allie: _**Can take the whole thing over the . . .**_

The cage traveled very fast down the cute.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _ **He'll be so pleased, I do declare!**_

The cage landed none too gently onto a strange table with spikes on the end.

Rai, _ **Allie and Gabe: That he will cook him rare!**_

 _ **Whee!**_

It was then that a huge shadow traveled across the room to where the cage was. It appeared nearly identical to the Shadow of the Moon only this time it had a body! It wasn't any less sinister, however, as it laughed darkly and make lip-smacking noises; almost as if it were hungry as it passed by three immobile figures and an iron maiden. The cockroach's eye's went wide as the figure began to suck in a deep breath . . .which pulled the unfortunate insect to it's doom!

Vlad, who had landed on the window, heard all he needed. He knew it! He knew these three were up to no good, and what's worse; they lied to Jack, in the Pumpkin King's _face_! How. Dare. They?! Oh, he wasn't about to let them get away with whatever they had in plan for Sandy. No, he was going to make sure these brats would fail . . . even though what he was doing was basically insubordination against Jack. To be fair though, they started it! An idea popped into the dhampir's head, which prompted him to zoom to the Hinterlands.

Rai took out a catapult, then placed Gabe onto it.

Rai: _**I say that we take a cannon!**_

 _ **Aim it at his door and then,**_

 _ **When he answers. . .**_

The devil boy pulled back on the lever, then released; shooing the skeleton boy

Rai: _ **Sandy Claws will be no more!**_

Gabe ended up being shot into another room.

Allie: _**You're so stupid!**_

 _ **Think now, if we blow him up to smithereens . . .**_

Gabe came stumbling out of the room he was shot into with a pot over his head.

Allie: _**We might loose some pieces!**_

The skeleton boy fell upside down as the pot crashed into the wooden floor.

Rai and Allie: _**And then Jack will beat up black and green!**_

Rain and Allie carried Gabe, whose face was now caked with grime, out of the pot and too him to a bathtub . . . which seemed to have legs, oddly enough.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**_

 _ **Tie him in a bag!**_

The devil boy and witch girl proceeded to throw their cohort into the water.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Throw him in the ocean,**_

 _ **Then see if he is sad!**_

Rai and Allie looked to the chute, which spat out the the cage that once held a cockroach.

Rai and Allie: _**Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around!**_

 _ **If I were on his 'Oogie List', I'd get out of town!**_

The two jumped into the bathtub . . . only to find out the hard way that Gabe had alreadydrained the water.

Gabe: _ **He'll be so pleased by our success!**_

The skeleton boy then flipped a faucet . . . . which made the bathtub move!

Gabe: _**That he'll reward us too I'll bet!**_

The now mobilized bathtub into the same room Gabe crashed into.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Perhaps he'll make his special brew,**_

 _ **Of Snake and Spider Stew!**_

 _ **Mmm!**_

As it would turn out, the room the skeleton boy was shot into was a sort of armory that held various weapons.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**We're his loyal henchmen and we take our job with pride,**_

 _ **We do our best to please him and stay on his good side . . .**_

Allie pulled back two certain and scooped up a baseball bat with nails sticking out, a crop sickle, a harpoon, and a spear.

Allie: _**I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb!**_

Rai had shackled Gabe to a ball and chain, then pulled him to the bathtub.

Gabe: _**I'm no the dumb one!**_

Rai: _**You're no fun!**_

Allie: _**Shut up!**_

Rai: _ **Make me!**_

The witch girl appraoched her cohorts with a box in hand.

Allie: _ **I got something, listen now!**_

 _ **This one is real good, you'll see!**_

 _ **We'll send a present to his house,**_

 _ **Upon he need a not to read . . .**_

Gabe was curious to see what was inside the box, but Allie pulled back at first.

Allie: _ **Now in the box, we'll wait and hide,**_

 _ **Until his curiosity-**_

The witch girl held the box in front of the skeleton boy's face again . . . only this time the lid opened to reveal three pairs of glowing, red eyes

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _ **-Entises him to look inside,**_

 _ **And then we'll have him!**_

 _ **One! Two! Three!**_

It was then that the eyes jumped at the skeleton boy and landed on his head . . . revealing themselves to be small, black scorpions!

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**_

 _ **Beat him with a stick!**_

The three began to fill up their mobile bathtub with their instruments of torture.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Lock him up for ninety years;**_

 _ **See what makes him tick!**_

They continued to stock up on various things considered dangerous

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**_

 _ **Chop him into bits!**_

Soon as they were filled up, they opened a large door that was

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _**Mr. Oogie Boogie is,**_

 _ **Sure to get his kicks!**_

The three placed their masks back on, making sure their 'trick-or-treating' allusion was to work.

Rai, Allie and Gabe: _ **Kidnap the Sandy Claws!**_

 _ **See what we will see!**_

 _ **Lock him in a cage and then,**_

 _ **Throw away the key!**_

The mobile bathtub entered the way that led to the Hinterlands, the passengers letting out loud, wicked laughter. What they had failed to see was a small black blur that was making it's way back to Halloween Town. Back in the underground room, the shadow stood in front of the spiked wheel-like table.

"Sandy Claws, huh?" The shadow laughed hysterically.

He through a pair of red dice with skulls etched on each side at the table, which landed on 'Snake Eyes' on the table where the cage landed. As the shadow laughed, an odd-looking black and white snake slithered from hole to hole, til it came out the middle of the three side. It also had frills of the same color, two bright-red eyes that lacked any pupil or iris, and big purple lips. It hissed and gave a sinister grin as the shadow kept on laughing.


	9. Making Christmas

**Disclaimer:** _The song that you're about to hear is the extended version from the demo of the movie from production; look up the extended on YouYube._

* * *

 **Chapter 8** : Making Christmas

* * *

Vlad was quicker than quick to arrive back at Town Hall, thankfully Jack was too busy giving instructions to notice. Though he gave no details on what he did

"It goes something like this . . ." Jack explained to the Zombie Trio. He held some bells and performed 'Jingle Bells'with ease; special thanks to Belle for her help, "How about it? Think you can manage?"

The head in Breaker B's base gave the signal, "A 1, and a 1, and a 3, and a . . ."

The trio did the best they could to copy what the Pumpkin King performed. Their result, unfortunately, made the four youths cringe on how was incredibly _flat_ it was. Belle wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how be . . . delicate or not.

Mayor Vess, who nodded off (only to be woken up by the performance), called, "Next!"

"Fantastic!" said Jack. "Now, why don't you all practice on that, and we'll be in great shape."

Vlad scoffed, "Doubt it."

"Don't be rude, Vlad." Hazel warned. It was then that the next individual (or individuals) made her mood lift. "Sally, Annie . . . Andy . . ." She murmured the last part.

"Finally, some familiar faces!" Vlad exclaimed, his mood also lifted.

"Was wondering where you went." Belle commented.

"Sally, I need your help more than anyone." Jack said.

"You certainly do, Jack. We had the most terrible vision." Sally stated worriedly.

"That's splendid!" Jack replied, gaining him a confused glance from Belle.

"I don't see how it's splendid." She pointed out.

"No! It was about your Christmas!" Andy urged.

Annie continued, "There was smoke and fire!"

"They're telling the truth, Jack!" Hazel spoke up.

"We saw it too." Vlad added.

Now Belle was confused, "Saw what?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned. Had his fellow apprentices done something behind his back?

"It's . . . kind of hard to explain." Vlad admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"That's not _my_ Christmas." Jack admonished, taking something from a trunk filled with Christmas items, "My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and . . . this!" He paused, showing the eldest rag doll a drawing. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you and your siblings to help Hazel make it!"

The young witch blinked, "You . . . want _me_ to help make your outfit?"

"Well, why not? You have an impeccable sense of fashion after all." Optimus smiled. "And the Doll Siblings can sew just about any cloth imaginable. I'm confident you'll do perfect."

"Jack . . ." Hazel whispered. This did little to deter her feelings on this ordeal . . . but her mentor's support was still a surprise.

"Jack, please listen to us." Annie tried to reason.

Andy looked extremely desperate, "It's going to be a disaster!"

"How could it be?" Jack asked ignorantly. "Just follow the pattern. This part's red, the trim is white."

Sam once again face-palmed himself, Vlad rolled his eyes, Hazel gave a look of disbelief, and Belle let out a rather hard sigh; Jack's persistence seemed to consume him more and more as time went by.

"It's a mistake, Jack." Sally muttered.

"Now, don't be modest." Jack insisted. "Who else, besides Hazel, is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit?"

"Next!" called Mayor Vess.

"I have every confidence in the four of you." The Pumpkin King gently ushered the eldest doll away, then looked to his dhampir apprentice, "Oh and Vlad, you'll be helping with the decorations."

"Uh, okay then, cool . . . I guess." Vlad replied.

"But it seems wrong to us, very wrong." Sally whimpered, her sibling comforting her.

Nibblet was next in line as Jack held a nutcracker, "This device is called a Nutcracker."

Seeing the dolls sad expressions, the apprentices and Belle decided to walk them to the door.

As they walked, Vlad looked between his mentor and the doll, "I think he likes you." He commented.

"W-what?!" Sally blushed.

"Vlad!" Hazel scolded. She slapped her half-vampire friend on the arm.

"Ow!" He cried.

"Way to be subtle." Sam remarked sarcastically.

Belle raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Is it an offense to like someone?"

"It is if those feelings were private." Andy stated.

"What? I'm just trying to lighten things up!" The dhampir defended.

"Try as you may, it won't make a difference." The shapeshifter looked to the Pumpkin King and sighed. "Because after thinking about it . . . . I don't think this plan is going to work."

Everyone looked to the young shapeshifter with curious eyes.

Vlad was the first to speak, "Sam . . . You don't know how much of a relief it is to hear you say that!"

"I thought about it too, and I agree with Sam." Belle admitted.

"But you've tried talking to him, haven't you?" Hazel inquired.

"Out of anyone, you seem to be the one he'd listen to the most." Sally said.

"Guess again. Yes, we've _been_ trying to talk to him, so many times that it's hard to count to be exact." Sam said downcast. "He won't listen to reason because he's in his own world. I've never seen him act like this, and quite frankly, It (figuratively speaking) scares me."

"And I know more about Christmas than any individual in this town. He didn't even stop to look at me." Belle frowned sadly.

It was then that the doors to Town Hall were thrown open. Rai, Allie, and Gabe entered with their mobile bathtub, which now held a big black sack in it. Another thing worth mentioning was that it was tied at the opening . . . and wriggling as if it were alive!

"Jack! Jack!" The trio called. "We caught him! We caught him!"

Andy glared at the three, then ushered his sisters to the door, "We'll see you guys later."

"Oh, they got someone." Vlad remarked. He received looks of curiosity on how smug he sounded.

"Perfect! Open it up . . . quickly!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

On that note, Rai, Allie, and Gabe opened the sac . . . but what hopped out was someone (or some _thing_ ) that was entirely different.

Sam's eyes went wide, "Wow . . . he looks a little more . . . pink, than red." He murmured.

"So cute!" Belle and Hazel swooned. Fluttershy would think so.

The Pumpkin King was certainly surprise to see a big, pink rabbit that wore a yellow sash that read 'Happy Easter'. He was also carrying a basket full of multicolored eggs.

"That's not Sandy Claws." Optimus laughed.

Allie was confused, "It isn't?"

"Who is it?" Gabe asked.

The rabbit went on and hopped over to the stage; sniffing around as he did so.

"Um. Exscuse me, sir?" Sam spoke up. He cautiously waked up to the human-sized lapine. "I'm not one to tell anyone what to wear, but it seems the writing on your sash is incomplete."

"Incomplete? What do you mean, young man?" The rabbit asked. Good, he was able to communicate.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's suppose to be an 'N' at the end of Eastern." Sam replied.

"Eastern? Oh, no. I can assure you that my sash is 100% complete." The large rabbit bowed. "For I am the Easter Rabbit (or Bunny), the leader of Easter; at your service."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Easter? Is that a holiday?"

"Is it a holiday? Is it a-a . . ." The Easter Rabbit was aghast. "Well of course it is!"

"Judging by the eggs, I'd say he came from the tree with the egg." Sam concluded.

"Tree? Young man, I am from ' _Easter Town_ ', not a tree . . . Come to think of it, where am I?" The Easter Rabbit questioned. Had he forgotten he was in unfamiliar settings.

It was then that the lapine's eyes fell onto the sheepdog with the axe embedded into his forehead and began to sniff at him. He didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something not quite right with this canine. The his blank expression was one thing, the axe in his forehead another, but there was something that really stood out . . .

"Bunny!" The canine revenant exclaimed.

This action frightened the human-sized rabbit, leading him to hop back into the confines of the black sack.

"'Easter Rabbit' is not 'Sandy Claws'!"

"I'll say." Belle said, she walked to the sack and caressed the captive lapine. "There, there; it's okay."

"Everything will be alright." Hazel added.

Though it seemed too much of a coincidence, both girls had good experience with handling animals from their friends: Belle from Fluttershy; Hazel from Twombly.

"Take him back!" Jack scolded.

"But we followed your instructions." Rai insisted.

"We went through the door." Gabe added.

"Which door?! There's more than one!" Jack then took out a Christmas cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree. "Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this!" He stated. After looking the treat over, the three realized something . . .

"I told you not to follow the sign!" Allie shouted.

Before anyone knew it, the three began a tussle.

"Knock it off!" Gabe snapped.

"Care to explain yourself, Mr. Lerr?" Sam questioned. Belle and hazel taking his sides as they gave the dhampir raised eyebrows.

Vlad smiled sheepishly, then scratched the back of his head, "I may have set up a . . . false detour?"

Jack, becoming increasingly annoyed by the three children fighting, cleared his throat to gain his apprentices' attention. He motioned for them to do something, though Belle was confused by the sudden gesture. Sam then took out four pairs of earmuffs and handed each one to his friends and guest.

"I always keep extras in case of an emergency." Sam said.

"But are these for?" Belle asked.

"Just trust us." Hazel placed them on for her.

After seeing a thumbs up from Sam, signaling that their earmuffs were securely fastened, The Pumpkin King pulled his cheeks back . . . and let out a monstrous roar! Though Belle was frightened by the fact that Jack's teeth became razor sharp, she had failed to see why she needed to wear earmuffs for Jack making a face. It was then that she heard a very faint sound. It was then that she realized that the sound was Jack was making was so horrifying, it had stopped the three brats from brawling any further. He signaled for the four to remove their earmuffs.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, he continued, "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He said to the shivering sack. "Take him home first! And apologize again." Jack instructed as the bathtub, followed by its owners, made their way out the front door. "Be careful when you fetch Sandy Claws. Treat him nicely!"

"Got it!" Rai called back.

"We'll get it right." Allie added.

"Next time!" The three called simultaneously.

"Not if I have a say about it." Vlad whispered. He made his way to the door, when . . .

"Vlad, if you have anything else to get, I'm afraid it'll have to wait." Jack spoke up.

The dhampir turned to his mentor, "Excuse me?"

"Because now it's time to get busy! I cannot do it without my loyal apprentices and honored guest." Jack had a smile that was unlike any other.

"But Jack-"

"Sure thing, Jack. Ready when you are." Sam placed a hand on the half-vampire's mouth; straining a smile.

"Splendid! Belle, since you're from Christmas Town, you can help with the coloring on my Sandy Claws outfit with Hazel." Jack instructed.

"Well . . . I don't-" Belle uttered. She stopped when Sam mad a gesture behind his back. "I mean, of course. you don't mind an extra hand, do you, Hazel?"

"Oh no. Not at all!" Hazel gave a nervous giggle.

"Wonderful! I'll be home if anyone needs me." Jack mad his way to the doors. He stopped abruptly and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot; Sam, I'd like to speak with you later on if that's alright."

The shapeshifter was confused, but played along, "Of course."

"Good, see you then."

Soon as the Pumpkin King left, Vlad spun to his senior apprentice, "What the guano was that?! I thought you said you and Belle were against this!"

"We also said he's being blissfully ignorant." Belle retorted.

"That and everyone's chipping in; he even gave us instructions on what to do." Hazel pointed out.

"All the more reason to play along, then you can go after them as soon as you're done." Sam stated. "Only this time, I think Hazel should accompany you on this."

The young witch's eyes went wide, "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you. I'm confident in Vlad's skills, but the more the scarier." Sam smiled. If anything, Sam had the makings of a good leader. "That way Rai, Allie, and Gabe won't be able to worm their way around you. Till then, we have work to do."

"But who knows how long that'll take?" Vlad complained. "Besides I's sure Jack won't notice one of us being gone since he's given everyone instructions."

"Not everyone . . . " Sam stated as he began to walk to the door.

His friend looked to the shapeshifter in concern as they followed him. The was he spoke was unlike any tone that they would usually speak (though Belle only knew them for only 30 hours; she felt she knew them her whole life) in his life. What really got their attention was that he said that all but one individual had been given instructions by their beloved Pumpkin King

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

The shapeshifter stopped in his tracks, then looked to his friends with the most serious face he ever made, "Because he hasn't given me _my_ instructions yet."

* * *

In the tower of Ratchet Finkelstein, the mad scientist was in front of an operating table. Strapped to the table was what appeared to be a feminine mannequin's body, above was a machine that controlled by a remote in Ratchet's hand and held four different shaped skulls.

"You will be a decided improvement over those treacherous dolls." Ratchet grumbled.

Apparently the mad scientist was finally fed up with his so-called creations escaping from his tower and decided to make a 'better' companion.

"Master . . ." A chihuahua wearing a white lab coat and rubber gloves approached. His fur was dirty and greasy, and his left was was completely shut. This canine was known as Squirt; Ratchet's faithful assistant as Igor was with Frankenstein. "The plans." He slurred, placing blueprints on a worktable.

On mentioned blueprints was a structure of a skeletal reindeer, which probably explained the pile of bones scattered on the table.

"Excellent, Squirt." Ratchet threw the canine a dog biscuit.

The chihuahua caught the treat with his mouth and munched like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

The clock on Town Hall had it's days shorten to 35, but still read:

 _ **DAYS TO HALLOWEEN**_

Which was replaced by:

 ** _XMAS_**

Everyone was busy doing what instructions given to them by Jack: making toys and decorating the whole town.

Residents: _ **This Time . . .**_

Hazel and the Doll Siblings were busy with Jack's 'Sandy Claws' outfit with Belle watching their progress.

Residents: _**This time . . .**_

Some ghosts flew out of the well.

Ghosts: _**Making Christmas!**_

Roadblock walked by with a wheel-barrel full of Jack-o-lanterns.

Roadblock: _**Making Christmas!**_

Mayor Vess came riding on Jack's snowmobile as a path was made for him

Mayor Vess: _ **Making Christmas! Making Christmas!**_

 _ **Is so fine!**_

Making his path was Starscream, Elwood, Aja, Sunil, and Behemoth.

Residents: ** _It's ours this time,_**

 ** _And won't the children be surprised;_**

 ** _It's ours this time!_**

Breaker smashed a toy car with a mallet.

Breaker A: _ **Making Christmas!**_

Fixit was next to him and beheaded a ballerina doll with a guillotine.

Fixit: _**Making Christmas!**_

Breaker A and Fixit: _**Making Christmas!**_

Mrs. Twombly and Trixie were stirring some liquid with in a large cauldron.

Witch Sisters: _ **Time to give them something fun . . .**_

Arcee suddenly arose from within the cauldron

Witch Sisters and Arcee: _ **They'll talk about for years to come . . .**_

Mayor Vess stood nearby on the path created for the snowmobile.

Mayor Vess, Witch Sisters, and Arcee: _**Let's have a cheer from everyone!**_

Breaker A and Fixit suddenly came speeding on the snowmobile, which ran over the unfortunate mayor, who ended up on the windshield.

Slipstream: _**It's time to party!**_

The Vampire Brothers were making a duck on a wooden board with wheels. Though a duck didn't seem so frightening . . . the fact the vampiric quartet giving it dagger-like teeth and 'bleeding' holes certainly was.

Vampire Brothers: _**Making Christmas!**_

It seemed that the toys also had lives of their own as the duck turned its head for the brothers to finish the other eye.

Vampire Brothers and Duck Toy: _ **Making Christmas!**_

The four placed a box over the toy.

Vampire Brothers: **_Snake and mice get wrapped up so nice!_**

Two spiders wrapped the present with black ribbon as Heatwave placed a black bow to finish it.

Vampire Brothers: _ **With spider legs and pretty bows . . .**_

Jetstorm walked by.

Jetstorm: _**It's ours this time!**_

Lucky and Slipstream were sawing away at an object as Elwood helped by flogging the object with a chain.

Residents: _ **All together, that and this,**_

 _ **With all our tricks, we're making Christmastime!**_

Soon as the three were done, Slipstream picked up the object, which was nothing more than a teddy bear. This teddy was not like any one a small child would hold, instead it had very distinct features: black and white coloring, bat-like wings, and a sinister grin with red lips and teeth as sharp as knives. It was then that the werewolf noticed a very special guy . . .

Lucky: _**Here comes Jack!**_

The Pumpkin King walked out of his home and saw everyone doing their part; it was exciting!

Jack: _**I don't believe what's happening to me?**_

It was then that Sam joined him by his side. Vlad flew overhead and exchanged a worried glance with his shapeshifting friend.

Jack: _**My hope, my dream;**_

 _ **My fantasy!**_

 _ **HEE! HEE! HEE! HEE!**_

Harlequin Demon had Ripcord locked into a Medieval holding device, then measured his head.

Harlequin Demon: _**Won't they be impressed?**_

 _ **I am a genius!**_

He then proceeded to hammer down a dead rat

Harlequin Demon: _ **See how I transform this old rat,**_

 _ **Into a most delightful hat!**_

It was at that moment Jack and Sam walked by.

Optimus: _**My compliments from me to you.**_

 _ **On this your most intriguing hat . . .**_

Though he encouraged and supported the demon on his new headwear, the robotic skeleton felt it wasn't stylish enough and placed a "bat hat" on the demon's head.

Jack: _**Consider though, this substitute;**_

 _ **A bat in place of this old rat . . .**_

The next person to com across the two was none other than Meltdown. In his hand was a dead turtle with a tire mark over it's shell and it appeared he was about to wrap it up. Jack took it from the melting man, causing it's tail to fall off; Sam was beyond relieved to know Belle wasn't around to see, who knows how she'd take this?

Jack: _**No, no, no, now, that's all wrong,**_

 _ **This thing will never made a present!**_

 _ **It's been dead for much too long,**_

 _ **Try something fresher, something pleasant!**_

The Pumpkin King patted Meltdown on the head, which made his hand stick. It took both him and his eldest apprentice to unstick him.

Jack: _**Try again! Don't give up!**_

Small Vinnie Squashed a scorpion with a mallet, then placed it into a Russian figurine.

Small Vinnie: _**All together . . .**_

Medium Vinnie then placed the figurine into a slightly bigger one.

Vinnies: _**That and this . . .**_

Main Vinnie placed the next figurine into the last one.

Vinnies: _**With all our tricks . .**_

The three admired their work.

Residents: _**We're making Christmastime!**_

Jack and Sam walked by as they inspected what everyone was doing and saw what the Vinnies and Breaker A had to offer.

"Hmm. That's . . . interesting." Sam said sheepishly.

It was at that moment that Discord held a doll in front of the Pumpkin King. The doll had a horrified look on its face, its hait stood straight up with white streaks, and was dressed tattered white dress.

Jack gasp, "Ooh! I like that!"

Apparently, so did Discord as he prepared his own present.

Discord: _**Christmas presents really are the biggest thrill!**_

He placed the doll into the box and began to prep it.

Discord: _ **Inside each box a mystery!**_

 _ **A million ways to fill this thing!**_

He was soon finished and held out his good work.

Discord: _**And when I think I've done the best . . .**_

It was then that Nibblet stepped forward . . . and did the one thing no one expected . . .

Nibblet: _**But each one's prettier than the next!**_

Everyone's eyes went wide . . . . not only because the revenant sheepdog showed emotions in the form of a smile . . . but also from how he sang out with a powerful voice with a present of his own. Normally he'd be as blank as sand. Who knew he was such a . . . Baritone!

Nibblet: _**Making Christmas!**_

Well, since he was so eager, everyone though they'd encourage as he placed the box down.

Residents: _**Making Christmas!**_

He took up the Vampire Teddy.

Nibblet: _**Making Christmas!**_

Residents: _**Making Christmas!**_

He then took up a third present.

Nibblet: _**Making Christmas!**_

Resident: _ **Making Christmas!**_

The box opened up to reveal a severed head . . . which had something to say!

Shrunken head: ** _It's a real neat thing!_**

The clock tower counted down the days left until Christmas.

* * *

In Christmas Town a clock tower similar to Town Hall's (only it appeared to more of a brick chimney with a wreath).

In the workshop were many, many elves making toys for Santa's delivery to every good little boy and girl. On a conveyor belt were rocking-horses, while a few female elves used sewing-machines like bicycles as they constructed teddy bears.

More elves, as well as human helpers, who also appeared to be bakers were busy making gingerbread cookies.

* * *

In Ratchet's laboratory, the doctor gave his assistant the gesture of approval, allowing the chihuahua to pull a lever. This act in turn activated a machine that produced electricity over the operating table, which also had three skeletal cervine. The doctor looked up in marvel as his handiwork began to gain life, but leaned too far over and fell face first on the operating table . . .

It was then that he noticed a skull that wasn't on his 'creation machine' . . . a skull that matched his own head! He scooped it up and began to polish it.

* * *

Elves were busy waxing off a big red sleigh as the reindeer were being gathered up in a nearby pen.

An elf was working on a bunch of Jack-In-The-Boxs, pushing each one in their own box and closed the lid . . .

* * *

A box opened, only this time it revealed the smiling face of Starscream as he placed a Jack that more or less resembled a Jack-o-lantern (a Jack-O-Lantern-In-The-Box was more like it). He made another one . . . only with a black cat . . .

* * *

A female elf filled stocking with candy and small toys.

* * *

Elwood inspected a table of skulls, then fed them to an extremely large, orange and black-striped snake . . . which kept swallowing when the corpse accidentally stuck his arm down a tad too far down . . .

* * *

A group of elves and human were preparing to load a large sack was lifted by a crane, into the red sleigh . . .

* * *

Residents: _ **This time! This time!**_

Nibblet (with his usual blank expression) lifted a large coffin, then placed it onto a demonic looking sled.

Jack: _**It's ours!**_

Everyone continued on their decorations.

Residents: **_Making Christmas! Making Christmas!_**

 ** _La! La! La!_**

Everyone formed a large line as they passed the last present

Resident: _ **It's almost here!**_

Lucky was next to pass the present.

Lucky: _**And we can't wait!**_

Harlequin Demon soon passed it as well.

Harlequin Demon: _**So ring the bells and celebrate!**_

The present soon reached Breaker A as he stood atop a podium that overlooked a small silo. He then threw the pesent into the silo, which was filled with much more presents.

Resident: _ **'Cause when the full moon starts to climb,**_

 _ **We'll all sing out!**_

Optimus: _**It's Christmastime!**_

 _ **Hee! Hee! Hee!**_

It was then that Jack saw the very creatures that were to drive his 'sleigh'; three skeletal reindeer. Watching the spectacle were his apprentices and guest from 'out of town'. Sam and Belle exchanged looks of concern . . . after Sam helped her from hyperventilating (both from out of fear and excitement) upon seeing the skeletal reindeer. Soon as he saw his mentor and everyone else distracted, the shape-shifter gave a signal to his dhampir and witch friends. They didn't need to be told twice . . . it was now the night before . . . it was Christmas Eve night . . .

* * *

Inside the home of the Claus Family, the Mrs. was busy in the kitchen with something for dinner. To relax herself and enlighten everyone's spirit, she turned on the radio; 'Deck The Halls' was always her favorite. It was Christmas Eve after all, and Santa and his apprentices needed to keep up they strength. Though whether or not they'd have breakfast the next morning was another question. Speaking of Santa and his helpers, the Jolly Old Elf was seated in the den. Currently, he was going over his list to see if there were any misbehaved children.

"Kathleen, Bobby, Susie. Yes, Susie's been nice." Santa checked off. "Nice, nice . . . _naught_ , nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year." He mused.

Standing next to him were two, rather short, individuals. They were evedentially elves as they were about the height of a six-year old, yet had the appearance of young adults. The first figure wore leaf-green sweater, green gloves, white pants, and white shoes. He had Caucasian skill, short black hair that was neatly cropped, and hazelnut-colored eyes.

The other figure had a dark-red sweater on with red fingerless gloves, green pants, and red shoes; unlike his companion, however, he wore a red cap the resembled a smaller one Santa was wearing. He had Ceder-colored skin with short, Tannembaum-green eyes, and dark-brown hair that stood up in spikes.

These two were known as Truman Sleigh and Edward Eggnog; the second and third apprentice of Santa Claus. Edward had a talent for organization (so much it almost competed with Belle's; _almost_ ), but would always go overboard with making so many uptight plans. He wasn't in any way, neurotic, far from it. He was level-headed like Belle, but had a knack for losing on many occasions. His skills with keeping things in order would be the redeeming quality that landed his apprenticeship with Santa. Seriously; he and Belle were so much alike, mostly everyone in Christmas Town would think they were distantly related. Though that would be highly unlikely.

Truman (the elf in green), on the other hand, was less serious than the other two. That didn't mean he didn't take his duties and tasks as an apprentice seriously, he just had his own unique way of showing how dedicated he was. He was more or less laid back than his fellow apprentices, which earned him the amusement of Santa and Belle, but it would also gain him the chastation of Edward. Sure, he would panic whenever there were things that were need to be done or if something was missing and/or out of place. He just didn't lose his head like his fellow would usually.

Yes, though two out of the three had more in common, they were very close/loyal friends who would always be there if they needed a helping hand. It was especially crucial that they were to make haste for the next day. But everyone present couldn't help but wonder . . .

"Say . . . Where's Belle? Wouldn't she be here before us?" Truman asked aloud.

Edward looked around rather quickly, "You're right . . . Belle's never late!" Joy, he was in one of his panic attacks . . . Again. "What if she got lost on her way back?!"

"Edward." Santa said.

"What if she hit her head and forgot where she lived?!" The elf continued.

"Edward." Truman spoke this time.

The spiky elf still went on, "What she's lost her compass and forgot how to use it?!"

This was starting to get really aggravating, "Edward-" The two spoke at once, but still the red elf stayed n a frenzy.

"What if she-"

" _EDWARD!_ " Santa and Truman bellowed.

This seemed to snap him out of his hype, "Yes?" He asked.

"Come down. I'm sure there's a reason why she's late." Santa soothed.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm late all the time." Truman added.

Edward cast a glance at his fellow apprentice, "Not helping, Truman. Besides, Spike asked me earlier where she was and I told him she must have been here."

"There's always a first for everything. Besides, I'm sure something just came up and she's on her way here." Santa reassured. It was then that the doorbell rang 'Jingle Bells'. "Now who could that be?" Santa asked, place his list down.

"Perhaps it's Belle." Edward suggested.

"Or Applejack with a bit, crispy apple pie." Truman drooled. This earned him looks of disapproval from his mentor and fellow apprentice. "What? You guys like her baking too."

The two shook their head, then walked to the front door to see who it was. Santa opened the door to reveal that . . . . there was no one there. Odd, doorbells couldn't ring on their own; there had to be a reason.

"Belle?" Edward asked confused.

Truman seemed disappointed, "Applejack? Apple . . . pie . . ?"

"Trick or treat!"

The three cast their gazes downward to see . . . children? They appeared to be elementary school aged since they were of the same height as Edward and Truman, but looked nothing like the child in Christmas Town. In fact, the three were absolutely sure that they never saw these three children before, Pinkie Pie would usually (in her own inhuman and very disturbing way) there to remind the; though Santa, next to the Mayor, knew everyone without her 'Pinkie Senses'. They wore odd-looking outfits and carried a big, black bag. Who were these children, what were they doing here, and what was with the bag? It was hard to tell, but there was something . . . 'off' about these children . . .

"Huh?" Santa and his apprentices asked. What did they say?

"YEE-HA!"

The next thin the three knew was the three children jumping at them, then . . . darkness . . .

* * *

The dhampir and witch had finally made it to Santa's Workshop, though it was of limited resource. Since neither were allowed to fly, they had to rely on Vlad's enhanced speed to catch up with the three, bratty trick-or-treaters. Sure, he could use this speed anytime he wished, but it took up so much of his willpower and left him extremely exhausted. They were indeed on time . . . only to witness Rai, Allie, and Gabe bag the Jolly Old Elf (two miniature individuals included) into the black sack!

"Uh . . . . Vlad?" Hazel spoke up

"Yes Hazel?" The dhampir answered.

"Things just got a whole lot more worse . . . didn't they?" She asked.

Vlad said nothing at first, but nodded, "I'd say so . . ."


	10. The Oogie Boogie Song

**Author's Note:** _The following song will be the uncut version; that is all._

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** The Oogie Boogie Song

* * *

"You don't look like yourself Jack." Sally said.

"Not at all." Annie added. Andy nodded in agreement.

The eldest was busy sewing away at the Pumpkin King's sleeve; finishing up the last bit of his "Sandy Claws" outfit. Jack was curious as to where Hazel had gone since he didn't see her with the doll sibling, but she had finished her par, so he guessed she went to rest up. From what little Sam had seen, and everything that Belle knew, they both came to a distinct conclusion: Jack looked nothing like Santa Claus. Sure, he wore the exact clothing as Old St. Nick, he even wore a fake beard; the errors were that Optimus was almost as tall as a tree and was as skinny (if not thinner than) as a pencil.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Jack gleefully asked. "It couldn't be more wonderful."

"But you're the Pumpkin King." Sally protested. She grabbed the picture of Jack as both Pumpkin King and "Sandy Claws" in hopes of getting through to him.

"Not anymore." Jack took the picture from the rag doll and broke it in half on his knee. "I feel so much better now."

Sam, Belle, and the Doll Sibling could only stare in shock and disbelief at what they saw.

The young shape-shifter felt very faint, ". . . And I think I need a doctor . . . "

"Easy there, Sam." Andy said, placing a hand on the shape-shifter's shoulder.

Annie spoke soothingly, "Let's find you a place to sit."

"Right this way." Belle said. She took Sam by the hand (her cheeks turning red as she did) then guided him forward.

Sam wobbled a bit, leading Belle, Annie, and Andy to escort him towards the far end of Town Square to recuperate from his sudden illness. Jack became concerned soon as he saw his eldest apprentice looking like he was about to faint. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the eldest rag doll . . .

"Jack, I know you think something's missing, But-"

"Ow!" Jack yelped. The rag doll was so distracted that she ended up pricking the needle on the Pumpkin King's finger.

Realizing her mistake, she apologized, "Sorry!"

"You're right. Something is missing, but what?" Jack questioned. This brought a smile on Sally's raggy lips; had she gotten through to her metallic, skeletal friend? The Pumpkin King looked over himself from a mirror, "I've goth the beard, the coat, the boots-"

Sally looked at her skeletal friend in disbelief; he truly was missing something: reason!

"Jack! Jack! This time, we bagged him!"

Everyone, excluding Sam and the three other youths, averted they attention to Boogie's Boys entering the scene. With them was their mobile bathtub . . . with the ever present black sack . . . that seemed to be wriggling.

"This time, we really did it!" Rai assured.

Gabe slid from the to of the sack, "He sure is big, Jack!"

"And heavy!" Allie added.

It was then that the three undid the sack . . . and released the contents of the icon in question!

"Let us out!" Santa shouted. With him were two smaller figures that fell out.

Everyone around gasped in surprise by the sight of the elderly looking man; so this was what he looked like. What they didn't expect to see were the two smaller creatures to be with him. They appeared to be some sort om imps, only with colorful clothing. All three of which had their eyes covered by their hats.

"Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you." Jack approached till he was face to face with Santa Claus. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He went on to shake his . . . hand? "Why, you have hands! You don't have claws at all." He said in astonishment.

"Of course he has hand! How else would he hold stuff with?" Truman questioned.

"And what do you mean . . . . by . . . . claws . . . ?" Edward followed.

Santa and his two apprentices lifted their hats to see where they were, though it was blurry at first. But soon as their vision came into focus . . . their eyes went as wide as dinner plates! they found themselves in a town that was eerily similar, yet vastly different from Christmas Town, and were surrounded by very odd-looking creatures staring at them.

Jack leaned forward, "Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be." It was then that Optimus saw Truman and Edward, "And these two must be your apprentices"

". . . Edward?" Truman spoke up.

The other elf was silent at first, but replied, ". . . Yes . . . . Truman?"

"Back in the sack?" The green elf inquired.

". . . After you." The red elf confirmed.

Before anyone around could blink, both elves rushed back into the confines of the sack.

Ignoring the antics of the two elves, Jack went on, "You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year."

"What?" Santa asked.

As the metallic skeleton spoke, Santa looked around the area he was currently in and saw that it was decorated for . . . Christmas. Well, there were some things that almost resemble Christmas-esque, but looked rather odd and . . . morbid. Looking down, he saw a rat wearing a party hat, that was eating a piece of cheese with red ribbon.

"Consider this a vacation, Sandy, a reward." Optimus stated. "It's your turn to take it easy."

"But-but there must be some mistake!" Santa protested. How was being captured a reward?

"See that they're comfortable. Just a second fellas." Jack said just as the three were about to disembark with St. Nick and his apprentices. He looked as though he was under consideration. "Of course! That's what I'm missing. Thanks!" With that, Jack took Santa's hat.

"But-you just can't-" Santa tried to protest.

It was then that Sam got over his "sudden illness" and approached the crowd with Belle and the younger doll siblings. Though they had heard the crowd gasping, Sam was still too zoned out to see what had happened and his three companions were to concerned to leave him alone in such a state. Soon as they saw what had happened . . . Belle nearly felt everything go in slow motion . . . . She saw Oogie's Boys . . . with her mentor!

"Santa!" Belle called out. She ran to catch up.

Santa heard this and saw his third apprentice attempting to ran to him, "Belle? Belle!" Unfortunately, on bag closed as the bathtub began to move. "Hold on! Where are we going now?"

"Nowhere good, I think." Truman offered.

"Wait . . . Belle was here? You say Belle is here?!" Edward questioned . . . though it was too late.

Jack didn't seem to be concerned much, "Ho, ho, ho! No." He said as he tried to find

It was then that both Vlad and Hazel appeared; their clothes were messy, their faces drenched in sweat despite the rather cool weather, and they appeared to be out of breath. They wobbled a bit before standing straight up to catch their breath.

Hazel was the first to speak, "Sam! Bad news, and not the kind we like!" She panted. "We got there too late . . . Boogie's Boys-"

"Uh . . . Hazel?" Vlad interrupted.

"What, Vlad?" Hazel wheezed.

"I think they already know." The dampir pointed to the departing bathtub.

The young witch frowned, "Oh . . . guess they do . . . "

Belle went very silent . . . so silent, that if one were to drop a pin to the cobblestone ground . . . it'd made the ground quake. Sam looked to the Christmas Town native with concern, he just couldn't believe what had happened. First their beloved leader takes the helm of a holiday they barely found out but a month ago, but now . . . now he had the leader of _that_ holiday captured! Not only that, but he entrusted the task to the three individuals who were very much disliked by all of Halloween Town. . . . How could he have allowed this to happen under his watch? Sure, he was only an apprentice . . . but he was also Jack's voice of reason . . . and yet . . . he felt that he had no use . . .

The shape-shifter placed a hand on the violet girl's shoulder, "Belle . . ." He started.

She merely shrugged off the hand and replied, "Sam . . . I just . . . I just need to be alone right now."

Sam watched as Belle hugged herself, then walk away from the busy Town Square.

"You know what . . . so do I . . . I'll see you guys later."

The shape-shifter walked the opposite direction, his hands in his pockets, and head slumped down so much his cap nearly fell off. His friends looked on with worry, but could not find the will to move after either Sam or Belle . . . let alone speak. Then again . . . what could be said?

"Vlad! There you are! We need you over here, stat!" Heatwave called.

"Oh, Hazel! Glad you made it; we need a hand with this brew!" Mrs. Twombly called.

". . . . Coming . . ." Dhampir and witch called back before going to their guardians without another word.

Annie and Andy shared a sad glance of concern

. . . things were just getting worse by the second. They walked back to their elder sister and shared what had happened between Sam and Belle. Sally was instantly saddened to hear the Christmas apprentice saw her mentor and fellow apprentices stuffed in a bag and taken away by the bratty trio.

"Sally . . . what are we going to do?" Annie asked.

"This is worse than we thought, _much_ worse." Andy emphasized.

Sally wracked her head a bit . . . then it hit her!

"I know . . . follow me." She said. Her lips in a smile.

Though her younger siblings were confused by the sudden positive attitude, they nonetheless followed her lead.

At the gate, Rai, Gabe, and Allie led their bathtub to the outskirts of Halloween Town.

"Me, on vacation on Christmas Eve?" Santa questioned incredulously.

Edward shared his mentor's thoughts, "Simply unacceptable!"

"I know I like to slack off . . . but not this close to Christmas!" Truman cried out.

Boogie's Boys paid them no heed as they came to a stop.

"Where are we taking him?" Gabe asked.

Allie asked as well, "Where?"

"To Oogie Boogie, of course." Rai replied. He took off his mask to reveal a sinister grin. "There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable that, and Jack said to make him comfortable, didn't he?" He asked.

"Yes, he did." His fellow trick-or-treaters agreed.

"Haven't you heard of 'Peace on Earth' and 'Good Will toward men'?" Santa questioned from the sack.

"Or 'It's better to give, than receive'?" Edward added.

"No!" The three trick-or-treaters cackled, continuing on their way.

"I don't think they've heard of those." Truman commented.

This made Edward groan, "Not now, Truman . . ."

* * *

Sam was so deep in thought that he felt all time was slowing down at an alarming rate . . . everything felt so wrong right now that the sound of the alarms weren't enough to snap him out.

". . . -am . . . . Sam!" A voice called out.

The shape-shifter shook his head, "Huh . . . What?"

He turned around to see the Pumpkin King running up to him; odd, it looked as though he were busy minuets ago, was there something wrong? At any rate, Optimus seemed to be in a chipper mood, so it was for the better that the shape-shifter to at least _pretend_ that he was happy for his mentor. Even if he didn't like the fact that they were taking over another holiday without consent from the leader; pretty sure the Pumpkin King didn't ask permission.

Jack was able to catch up in time, "Are you alright? You seem a little . . . down."

Sam sighed, then strained a fake smile, "Never better, just . . . allergies. ACHOO!" He fake sneezed.

"Well, I'm sure it'll end clear up." Jack shrugged. He then placed an arm around his eldest apprentice and led him to a secluded part of Town Square. "Anyway, I was hoping to give you your instructions. Cannot believe it slipped my mind up until now!"

Sam blinked soon as the metallic skeleton said that; it was true, he had yet given the shape-shifter his instructions all this time they were working. Sam mentally slapped himself, he was so busy with all the excitement going around town that he had forgotten that Jack didn't give him instructions. For a whole month! Well, if ever there was a time that the young apprentice had to hear out his mentor, now was that exact moment.

"Sam . . . What I'm about to ask is something . . . big. In fact, it's the largest thing that I think I'll ever ask." Jack stated solemnly, facing forward.

"What is it?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Optimus seemed hesitant, but went on, "Well . . . you know how Sandy Claws is able to travel around the world in a single night and deliver present to children?"

The shape-shifter nodded.

"And no doubt Belle accompanies him." Jack continued.

Sam cringed upon hearing Belle's name, but replied, "Of course."

". . . Which comes to the conclusion." Jack stated.

At first, the shape-shifter didn't understand the gesture his mentor maid,mbut when it became clear . . . His eyes widened.

"Jack . . . Are you . . ?" He couldn't finish his sentence . . . He was at a loss for words.

The Pumpkin King fully faced his apprentice, placed both hands on his shoulder, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Sam Hane, my oldest, faithful, and loyal apprentice . . . Will you accompany me as I deliver Christmas cheer?" Jack asked.

Unfortunately, the young shape-shifter was still at a loss for words . . . . though his mind was ablaze with countless thoughts, none had made it out through his mouth . . . Then again . . . what could be said?! Yes, he was the oldest, as well as most loyal and faithful, apprentice since he knew Optimus _before_ he became his apprentice; the reality of it all was just too stunning. Though he wanted to accepted the invitation in respect of his mentor . . . his logical side told him to (with the upmost politeness) decline and try to sort things out with a certain guest. He slumped his head; what could he do? . . . It was then that a thought popped right into his head. Of course! Now he knew what he needed to do, and with time and resources beginning to dwindle, he figured the time was now to act. Sure, it was a bold move (probably the boldest he's done so far), but if he were to fix things up . . . he needed to act. Quickly!

Sam placed a hand over of of Jack's, "Jack . . ." He then lifted his head, looked the metallic skeleton in the eyes . . . and smiled. "When do we take off?" He asked.

* * *

In the home of Ratchet Finkelstein, Andy and Annie followed Sally up to their (obviously former) living quarters. Though Andy was stubborn to enter the tower, especially when it came that Ratchet was still home, he was no match for the one thing his sisters gave him; 'puppy dog' eyes. It was easy to sneak pass Ratchet and Squirt since their appeared to be busy with some side project. He didn't take any chances so Andy stood guard at the door in case the wheelchair-bound scientist would happen upon them. The eldest doll moved some tiles from the floor to reveal a hidden compartment, which held a jar with a most . . . interesting content:

 _ **FOG JUICE**_

"This'll stop Jack." Sally said.

"I hope you're right, Sally . . . I hope you're right." Annie said concerned.

The three made their way down the corridors, passing by Ratchet's lab as they did so. As they passed by, they say that there was a figure covered in bandages that laid upon the operating table. Female by the looks of it. So it was true, he was making a replacement for them.

Andy shook his head, "Better that . . . thing than us. C'mon, let's go."

Both sisters followed their brother, but looked back one last time.

"What a joy to think of we'll have in common." Ratchet opened the top of his head and the figure on the table. He then pulled half of his brain off and placed it into the figure's head. "We'll have conversations worth having."

If the siblings had stayed a few more seconds, they would have seen their creator give the half a brain a kiss . . . only for the top of the figures lid to fall and clamp down on his lips!

* * *

At the tree house of Boogie's Boys, night having fallen by now, Rai, Gabe, and Allie cackled loudly as their bathtub approached the chute to their master's lair. In the tub (and no longer in the sack) was Santa Claus with his hands tied up. Looking on were both his elf apprentices, unable to do anything to help their mentor as they too had their hands tied.

"Don't do this!" Santa protested. "Naughty children never get any-PRESENTS!" He groaned as he was shoved into the chute.

"I think he might be too big!" Allie said.

They pushed him in, but he grunted as he was stuck.

Rai disagreed, "No, he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit! Down! Here!"

They pushed again again, then on the third, Santa screamed as he (with some difficulty) fell down the chute.

Rai then turned to both elves, "And now, for you two."

If Edward wasn't furious then, he was now! First they were captured and told by some odd character that he was taking over Santa's role, but now these . . . . creeps (the 'B' word was too much) shoved their beloved leader down a chute? This was unspeakable!

"Now you see here; I don't know where you learned manners, but its obvious not working!" He shouted. He hopped to his face and got into the devil boy's face. "And if you think I'm going down that, you are-"

He was cut off when the devil boy smiled wildly.

". . . Whay are you looking at me like that . . ?" Edward asked. It was then that Rai approached closer. "S-s-stay back! I'm warning you, boy, I'm a black belt in Elf Fu-"

He didn't finish that sentence as Truman watched in terror by what he saw. He'd say what the devil boy was doing to his friend . . . but he just couldn't find the right words. It was no sooner that the red elf was forced into the chute, and all eyes were on him. The green elf looked around with wide eyes when he saw he was the center of attention, he knew there was one thing need be done . . .

"Righte-o, down the chute I go then!" Truman said. He then dove head first after his mentor and fellow apprentice.

* * *

The green elf soon falling onto a circular table, next to him were his friend and mentor. They said nothing as they looked around to see where they had ended up. It was some kind of dimly lit lair, an iron maiden was at the other end of the room. It was then that neon lights shined onto the torture device, illuminating a blue skeletal figure with red eyes, horns, spikes on the shoulders, and a spade-shape under the rib cage. There were some bats hanging on chains overhead, their too had blue-neon skeletal designs as they screeched and opened their wings.

It was then that red, blue, and violet neon colors illuminated around them in a very odd-looking way; they were on a giant roulette wheel! It was then that they heard sounds of rattling. They turned to see a pair of double doors with giant dice on each side, and in the neon light: the doors turned into a bright-green with black stripes, and the dice turned orange with skull faces. The doors suddenly opened as a pair of dice flew out and bounced off Santa's beard. It was then that a large shadow covered the three, they looked up to see a rather large figure . . .

Figure: _ **Well, well, well;**_

 _ **What have we here?**_

The figure then stepped into the light to reveal that he was a . . . . large dark-blue burlap sack with arms and legs? The only other thing that stood out was that he wore a helmet with a metal face cover and a logo of a red cobra on his chest. This person was known as Cobra Commander, The Oogie Boogie Man. Though he didn't appear to be that much threatening

Cobra: _**Sandy Claws, huh?**_

 _ **Ooh! I'm really scared!**_

The three raised an eyebrow at the sentient burlap sack; confused on what was happening.

Truman was the first to speak, "What the . . ?"

Oogie Boogie: _ **So you're the one everybody's talking about!**_

 _ **Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

Soon as he let out that laugh the three found that they were being showered . . . with creepy crawlies. The elves panicked more than their mentor as they swiped away at the insects, while Oogie walked around them.

Oogie Boogie: ** _You're jokin'! You're jokin'!_**

 ** _I can't believe my eyes!_**

He then spun the table, making both elves dizzy, but shook it off.

Cobra: _**You're joking me, you gotta be!**_

 _ **This can't be the right guy!**_

"And why not?" Edward questioned, not caring much for the sack's tone.

The sack pulled up and inspected the Jolly Old Elf.

Oogie Boogie: _ **He's ancient!**_

"Hey!" Edward protested.

Cobra pulled Santa closer.

Oogie Boogie: **_He's ugly!_**

"That's not nice!" Truman stated.

Oogie Boogie: _ **I don't know which is worse!**_

"Ever look in a mirror lately?" Truman grumbled.

"Not the best time Truman!" Edward hissed.

The sack the looked at the three closesly . . . when his head split open and a rather large spider swung at them. The elves clung to their mentor, but thankfully, the spider went back into Cobra's head.

Oogie Boogie: _ **I might just split a seam now,**_

 _ **If I don't die laughing first!**_

It was then that the sentient sack began to dance and pulled Santa with him. This forced the elves to hop right after the two.

Oogie Boogie: _**Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand,**_

 _ **You better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogey Man!**_

As he sang, a hissing snake (which apparently acted as his tongue) snapped at Santa.

Oogie Boogie: _**And if you aren't shakin', there's something very wrong,**_

 _ **'Cause this might be the last time you hear the Boogie Song!**_

He approached three neon red skeletons that were held at the ankle and wrist by chains, which he activated and had them yanked.

Oogie Boogie: _**WOH!**_

Skeletons: _ **WOH!**_

He approached two more skeletons, neon blue this time, that were in a vice-like clamp, which Cobra used to crush them with.

Oogie Boogie: _**WOH!**_

Skeletons: **_WOH!_**

Oogie Boogie: _**WOH!**_

He then pulled on a few chains were some bats, who were yellow-green neon in color, were roosting.

Bats: _**WOH!**_

Cobra then shoved them away as two, green spiders crawled from both sides of his face plate.

Oogie Boogie, Skeletons, and Bats: _ **I'm (He's) the Oogie Boogie Man!**_

The sack continued to dance as a group of cockroaches jumped out of the right side of his face plate. They landed on his arm and danced a can-can to the beat. They didn't have very long as Cobra sucked them back.

Oogie Boogie: _**Well if I'm feeling antsy and have nothing much to do,**_

 _ **I may just cook a special batch of Snake and Spider Stew!**_

Santa and his apprentices exchanged looks of disgust soon as they heard that; Snake and Spider Stew, that didn't sound so good!

Oogie Boogie: **_And don't you know the one thing,_**

 ** _That would make it worth so nice?_**

The three were too disgusted by the though to answer and could only shake their heads in response.

Oogie Boogie: _ **A rollie-pollie Santa Claus, to add a little spice!**_

This made the three look at the sentient sack as he puffed up like a balloon; first he was offensive, now . . . he was downright terrifying!

Skeletons: _ **WOH!**_

Oogie Boogie: _ **WOH!**_

Bats: _**WOH!**_

Oogie Boogie: _**OH!**_

Skeletons and Bats: _**WOH!**_

Oogie Boogie: _**OH YEAH!**_

Oogie Boogie, Skeletons, and Bats: _**He's (I'm) the Oogie Boogie Man!**_

Fed up with all this, Edward and Truman glared at the sentient sack.

Truman: _ **Release us, now!**_

Edward: _**Or you must face the dire consequences!**_

Unbeknownst the them, they were actually on a railway that was a path for something mobile . . . or three! Approaching the captive elves were three robotic cowboys with slot-machines on the chest. Another thing they had were guns for right hands, where the lever for every slot machine should be as they moved like it . . .

Santa: **_The children are expecting me, so please come to your senses!_**

It was then that the 'slotbots' reached the captives . . . and fired real bullets at them! Fortunately for them, their captor

Oogie Boogie: _ **Ha! You're jokin'! You're jokin'!**_

 _ **I can't believe my ears!**_

Once again, the sentient sack danced with the three, then spun them around.

Oogie Boogie: _**Would someone shut these fellas up?!**_

 _ **I'm drowning in my tears!**_

Cobra then kicked the three to the floor.

Oogie Boogie: _**It's funny! I'm laughing!**_

 _ **You really are too much!**_

He then got into Santa's face once again;

Oogie Boogie: _ **And now, with your permission,**_

 _ **I'm going to do my stuff!**_

As he spoke, the snake once again snapped at the leader of Christmas . . . twice this time. He most certainly did not have their permission to do his stuff . . . whatever it was. But the elves were too dizzy from spinning to say anything.

Santa: What are you going to do?

Oogie Boogie: _**I'm gonna do the best I can . . .**_

It was then that neon lights began to flash like strobes as Cobra laughed to the beat. It was then that the sentient sack began to dance as his silhouette bulged in the neon light, but that had to be a hallucination. Truman realized he liked the beat and began to dance a little . . . but stopped soon as his friend and mentor gave him. The sentient sack then took something from the far room . . .

Oogie Boogie: _**HUH! YEAH!**_

It was then that every went back to normal . . . as it could be anyway.

Oogie Boogie: _**WHOA-OHH!**_

Cobra appeared with a pair of dice in hand.

Oogie Boogie: _ **The sound of rolling dice,**_

 _ **To me music in the air!**_

The sentient sack threw the pair

Oogie Boogie: _**'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogey Man,**_

 _ **Although I don't play fair!**_

He proceeded to throw the pair of dice at a skeleton, which bounced off and flew at Santa; bouncing off him as well.

Oogie Boogie: _**It's much more fun, I must confess,**_

 _ **With lives on the line!**_

Cobra then pulled down a rope-hook from overheard.

Oogie Boogie: _**Not mine, of course, but yours,**_

 _ **Old boys! Now that'll be just fine!**_

"We are not old!" Edward and Truman protested.

Cobra didn't listened as he hooked the three up and pulled on a wheel to lift them into the air.

Santa: _ **Release us fast,**_

 _ **Or you will have to answer for this heinous act!**_

Cobra wasn't the least bit intimidated.

Oogie Boogie: _**Oh brother, you're something!**_

 _ **You put me in a spin!**_

He made his point by allowing the wheel to rotate without his hands for a few seconds before gripping it once more.

Oogie Boogie: _ **You aren't comprehending,**_

 _ **The position that you're in!**_

They came to a complete stop, hanging in the air as various shadows danced around them.

Oogie Boogie: _**It's hopeless, you're finished!**_

 _ **You haven't got a prayer!**_

It was then that Cobra appeared at their side.

Oogie Boogie: 'Cause _**I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie,**_

 _ **And you ain't going nowhere . . .**_

it was then that the lights died down as he let out a loud, maniacal laugh as his captives watched in horror.

* * *

Upon hearing the song and maniacal laughter of their master; Rai, Gabe, and Allie let out hysterical cackling of their own.


	11. Sally and Belle's Song

**Disclaimer:** _The following is the true chapter ten as the previous was actually Chapter 9; my apologies._

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Sally and Belle's Song

* * *

It was time.

It was the night before Christmas; Christmas Eve.

In Town Square of Halloween Town, the residents gathered around a recently built ramp where the skeletal reindeer stood with a rather large coffin. Facing the crowd was who else but Same Hane, giving a polite smile . . . though deep down, he was still worried. Near the ramp was the Zombie Trio, playing a tune the shape-shifter recognized as 'Here Comes Santa Claus' with Mayor Vess composing for them. Soon as they were finished with their performance, Mayor Vess motioned to the coffin, which had opened on its own; allowing the now red clad Pumpkin King to make an entrance. Everyone cheered for both performances . . . though Sam was slowly losing his smile . . . which was nothing more than a frown by now . . .

"Sam."

The shape-shifter turned to see both his fellow apprentices, now finished with helping their legal guardians, motioning him over to them. He looked to see his mentor still receiving cheers from the crowd, then made his way to his friends.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Hazel replied. Her voice sounding too happy.

Vlad, then got onstage and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Nothing, indeed . . . except for one minuscule observation."

"Which is?" Sam inquired, though he already knew the answer.

"We heard you were going to accompany Jack on his 'Slay Ride'. I though you were against it!" Vlad exclaimed rather loudly.

Sam placed a hand on the dhampir's mouth "Shh!"

The three apprentices looked back to their mentor, luckily, he was still accepting everyone's cheers.

Sam sighed, then removed his hand, "If we're done pretending to be the McBanshees, yes, I am against it. I never said I ceased those thoughts."

"But then . . . why are you going along with this?" Hazel asked. She took took to the stage.

"Because, I have a plan-"

"Does it involve you getting caught? You know we're suppose to stick to the shadows!" Vlad hissed.

"If you'd allowed me to speak, I'd be more than happy to tell you!" Sam snapped.

This shocked his friends; never before had their friend raised his voice like this before, even when he was upset. Seeing the looks of surprise on their faces, the young shape-shifter realized what he had done, then took a deep breath. After a few breaths, he calmly looked to his friends; serious being evident.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Sam said. Ashamed of himself.

Vlad shook his head, "Don't be, I'm the one who pressed you. I should have known better."

"So what's this plan of yours, Sam?" Hazel inquired.

"Well . . ." The shape-shifter looked around to make sure no one was looking. "It's like this: I think there's still a chance to get through to Jack."

"Really? How?" The young witch asked.

"I can try and reason that our holidays are far too different. Sure, both include having fun, but our way of having fun isn't the same as Christmas. Here we scare each other and passing out treats, there they seem more contempt with listening to music and be with their families. I just don't see how Jack doing another leader's rounds will go well. So I hope I can at least try to get him to look on that side."

"Okay . . . that sounds . . . insane . . ." Vlad commented. This earned him looks from his fellow apprentices. "But what's been happening lately . . . that plan's the best I've heard." He admitted. "Still . . . wish Belle was here to hear it."

"Belle . . . she probably has a very low opinion on us by now . . ." Hazel said glumly.

Sam's head slumped by the sound of their's name "Not that I'd blame her . . . first we capture her mentor . . . now we take their holiday . . . How could she ever forgive?"

"Easy, I forgive you."

The three turned to see who else but Jingle Belle herself standing on the stage with them . . . her face was still sad, but had a warm smile.

"Belle . . . how much of that did you hear?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"The whole thing, and I could never have a low opinion on you, your town, your holiday, or Jack. He's a really good person, I saw it firsthand myself." She replied.

"But after all that's happened, you bear no ill will?" Hazel asked. Sure, she was happy to be forgiven, but needed to hear to believe.

Bell shook her head, "Never. Yes, I was upset at first . . . but then I remembered how kind you three were; your traditions involve fear, but none of it is harmful." She blushed when her eyes met Sam's. "Though we've known each other for two months, I feel as if we've been friends for quite longer."

"Friends . . . you think of us as . . . friends?" Vlad asked, perplexed that not only had they've been forgiven . . . but also they were considered friends.

"Mhm. A friend of mine from Christmas Town says that strangers are just friends you have yet to meet and get to know." Belle replied.

"Wow, this friend of yours sounds very wise." Sam smiled.

"She is that, she is."

If only Cadence could see her now . . . that, and Pinkie would throw a party.

"I also heard your plan, Sam . . . Do you think he'll listen this time?" Though Belle had hope within the shape-shifter, time was running out.

"I'm not so sure to be honest. . ." Sam admitted. His gaze went to the ground, but after a few minuets of staring at the ramp, his head raised to reveal the most serious expression his friends had seen . . . ever! "But I have to try. Who knows what could happen if this went on?"

Now this was what they were talking about! This was the shape-shifter, who knew the Pumpkin King better than anyone else; was it ever a wonder he was the first apprentice? Both dhampir and witch smiled soon as they saw the determination in their friend's eye. This even earned him the admiration of Belle as she started to feel a kindred spirit; she was just as much loyal to Santa since she was his first, and only non-elf, apprentice. Another feeling had also made itself known to the violet-skinned girl . . . one she felt too embarrassed to say aloud . . . No! He had to hear it! And he had to hear it now!

Belle took a deep breath, then looked the shape-shifter in the eye, "Sam . . . I-"

"Sam! It's time to get ready!" Jack appeared, causing the four to jump somewhat. He looked at the four as he realized they were distracted. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No . . . nothing at all." Hazel replied with a nervous giggle.

Vlad stepped in and placed an arm around Sam, "Just wanted to. . . . to . . . wish Sam luck is all . . . Yeah, that's it!" He stated rather quickly.

Optimus, fortunately, accepted this, "Well, that's splendid of you two! And Belle, I see you're feeling better."

"Yes . . . I-came to see you and Sam off." She strained a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you all support Sam and I, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am. Oh, and Belle, I do hope you don't take what I'm about to do personally." Jack said, he looked to the violet with sympathy. "I do this only this year."

"I-it's . . ." Belle trailed off, but smiled. "It's okay, Jack, I'm not mad."

The Pumpkin King returned the smile, "That's great to hear. Now that you've had your words, it's time for us to depart."

"Yeah, coming." Sam said. He cast his friends one last glance as he followed his mentor to the coffin-sleigh, belle in particular. "Wish me luck . . ."

Belle watched as they walked away, ". . . . Good luck . . ." She murmured.

"I'm sure it'll turn out alright." Hazel said, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Vlad hoped his witch friend (make that her and his shape-shifting friend) was right; at this point, _anything_ would be helpful . . . It was then that he spotted movement within the gathered crowd. Three of them at that. Three all-too-familiar rag dolls . . .

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone around, Sally and her siblings snuck around the crowd until they reached the fountain. Seeing that no one saw them, the eldest doll began to pour the Fog Juice into the slimy-green water till it was empty.

"What are you doing?"

The dolls jumped by the sound of someone behind them, Annie almost yelping had Andy not clasp a hand over her mouth. The three turned in dread to see who had caught them . . . to their relief; it was only Belle, Vlad, and Hazel. To think Sally had nearly dropped the whole jar into the fountain if it were Ratchet.

It was Vlad who had spoke as he repeated his question, "What are you three doing?"

"Ask Sally, we barely know what the Fog Juice was for." Andy replied.

Hazel cocked her head to the right, "Fog Juice? What were you using Fog Juice-"

She didn't have time to finish her question when the three noticed mist coming out of the fountain. It was then that it became all too clear . . . Fog Juice was used to create fogs! Sally's plan was absolutely ingenious, even Belle had to admit that she couldn't think of such a plan.

"Sally. . . this . . . is . . ." Belle tried to say.

Thankfully Annie was able to spell it out, "Brilliant!"

"Thank you. Now come on, we need to blend in." Sally replied.

The elder rag doll led the four youths just in time as Mayor Vess was about to make a speech for Jack and Sam's departure . . .

* * *

"Something wrong, Sam?" Jack asked soon as he saw his eldest apprentice fidgeting with the buttons on his vest.

"Huh . . . Oh! no, nothing wrong, just . . . jitters." The shape-shifter strained a smile.

The pumpkin King nodded, "To tell you the truth . . . I'm a bit nervous myself." He admitted, but smiled. "But I know this will be a night to be remembered!"

"I'm . . . sure it will be." Same replied.

Nodding to himself, Sam walked to the sleigh and sat quietly in the seat, thinking of what to say to his mentor; maybe he could say something to prevent them from taking off.

Mayor Vess took out a piece of paper and began a speech. "Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky, outshining every star, your silhouette a dark blot on the moon . . ." He recited.

As everyone was listening to the Mayor's speech, no one noticed that many places with water were now starting to spew out dense fog. No one, of course, except for Sam. He saw what was happening, ad was confused at first, but then saw his friends and the doll siblings waving at him. He didn't get what their gestures were at first, but after noticing the everyone becoming aware of the fog, it dawned to him that it was their doing. He could help but smile; where would he be without friends?

"You who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave . . ." It was then that the Mayor noticed the growing fog, which made it difficult for him to read his speech. "You who have, eh . . . devastated the souls of the living . . ."

"Oh no! We can't take off in this!" Jack said. "The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses."

"Whew!" Sally said.

"What a relief- I mean . . . I'm so sorry to hear that, Jack." Sam patted his mentor on the shoulder. He quickly flashed his friends a thumbs up without anyone noticing.

"This fog's as thick as-as . . ." Blades mumbled.

"Jellied brains!" Sunil finished.

"Thicker!" Boulder argued.

Jack fell down into the sleigh, "There go all my hopes, all me precious plans, my glorious dreams."

"There goes Christmas." Breaker A wept.

Though she was relieved that Jack's plans were apparently halted by the fog, Belle couldn't predict what happened next. Hearing Jack kinda made her feel down, and Breaker A weeping was a harsh reminder that there was still children here, unlike a certain trio. It was even more so when she looked around to see everyone share a feeling she herself never truly liked; sadness. Looking back at everything: everyone did put in all their hard work and were excited to do what their leader had hyped on about. Christmas was the time of year where families would come together and spend a happy night celebrating. Though it was that exactly, Jingle Belle felt as though she had down the one thing she never considered or wanted intentionally do; ruin Christmas for a community . . .

Sam looked to his mentor with concern as he sat down beside him, "Jack . . . you don't have to be sad, it's like it's not the end of the world. If it's not meant to happen, it's not meant to happen." He tried to reason.

"I guess you're right . . ." Jack replied glumly. It was then that Patches came along with a bark. "No, Patches. Down, boy."

Jack and Sam had to cover their eyes soon as the light from the phantom puppy's nose lit up . . . wait . . . Nose lit up!

"My! What a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way!" Jack exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?!" Sam questioned. He never saw this coming!

"I think I know where this is going . . ." Andy's eyes went wide.

Optimus stood up and pointed forward, "To the head of the team, Patches! We're off!"

Everyone began to cheer as everything went back on schedule . . . all except a certain five in the crowd . . . and one passenger in the sleigh! Sally led a chase to the sleigh as Patches lead the skeletal reindeer began to run off the platform.

"Wait, Jack! No!" Sally cried.

"Sam!" Belle called out.

They were too late. The coffin sleigh soared over the town and into the clouds over Halloween Town, taking Jack and Sam with it!The townsfolk cheered for both the Pumpkin King and his apprentice as they vanished into the night. The only thing to signal they were still close were the dwindling sound of Jack's version of "Ho, Ho, Ho". Soon as the sleigh was gone, everyone began to disperse . . . well . . . almost everyone. Standing there, facial expressions now distraught, were Jacks other two apprentices, the Doll Siblings, and guest.

"Goodbye, Jack . . . my dearest Jack." Sally murmured sadly. "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong."

"Sally . . . " Annie whispered.

She and Andy attempt to follow their sister, only to be stopped by Vlad who looked at them with a sad expression. He shook his head, signaling that the older doll needed her space for the time being. Though the younger dolls, especially Any, wanted to protest, they stood where they were. Belle, on the other hand, had enough of the creeping sadness and thought that maybe she could help.

"Let me talk to her." Belle said. Before anything else could be said, Santa's lead apprentice ran after the doll.

It was a good thing that the fog was clearing up a bit, otherwise she'd be lost in a familiar area.

She called to the doll, "Sally!"

"Oh . . . hello, Belle . . ." Celestia replied downcast.

"Look, what happened back there, you did your best."

"And yet . . . it wasn't enough . . ."

"But, maybe it won't be as bad as we believe . . ." Belle tried to reason. It failed, unfortunately and her gaze soon met the cobblestone ground. "Who am I kidding?"

Close by, the Zombie trio were playing on their instruments.

Belle: _ **I sense there's something in the wind,**_

 _ **That feels like tragedies at hand . . .**_

Bell and Belle spun around in the breeze.

Sally: _ **And though I'd like to stand by him,**_

 _ **Can't shake this felling that I have . . .**_

They soon reached the main gate.

Belle: _ **The worst is just around the bend,**_

 _ **And do they notice our feelings for them?**_

Sally placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Sally: _**And will they see how much they mean to you and me?**_

 _ **I think it's not to be . . .**_

They turned their attention to the night sky.

Belle: _**What will become of our dear friends?**_

 _ **What will their actions lead us then?**_

It was then that they noticed a black cat atop the gate.

Sally: _ **Although I'd like to join the crowd,**_

 _ **In their enthusiastic cloud . . .**_

Both girls sat on some steps as the feline jumped into the doll's lap. Both girls began to pet the cat, Belle taking a good long look. Most of her friends back home probably would be too superstitious to go near this feline. All except Fluttershy, of course, she loved an animal no matter what it was or what it looked like. This thought brought a small smile on the violet girl's lip.

Belle: _ **Try as we may, It doesn't last,**_

 _ **And will we ever end up together?**_

The cat the lept off of the doll's lap and ran into an alley.

Celestia: _**No, I think not, it's never to become**_

 _ **For we are not the one's . . .**_

Belle placed a hand on Sally shoulder as they shared glances of great concern over the past events. Santa's helper then set her gaze back to the sky once more. She was concerned by the consequences of Jack's actions, despite the good intentions they held . . . and how Sam would be the one to pay the price . . .


	12. A Christmas Disaster

**Chapter 11:** A Christmas Disaster

* * *

Flying through the moonlit, starry, and partially cloudy sky were both Jack and Sam in the coffin sleigh as the metallic skeleton whipped at the reindeer. It was fortunate that the light from Patches' nose was bright, otherwise they wouldn't be able to see where they were going through all the clouds. Soon as the fog lifted, they could see the destination that Sam and his fellow apprentices spent most of their time before Halloween: the mortal world!

"Ho ho ho, ho ho ho ho! Hee hee hee hee hee!" Jack laughed, confirming the shape-shifter's theory: his mentor was a horrible impersonator.

Sam still felt that this was something that shouldn't be happening; there was so much that could go wrong, starting with the presents everyone in Halloween Town made. While he was happy to see everyone hard at work for a holiday, it just wasn't the same as working hard for _Halloween_. He just hoped he could talk some sense into him before something in their tradition made this holiday ruined . . .

It was then that Sam noticed they were approaching a suburban house with angel decorations atop the roof . . .

"Uh, Jack? Maybe we should be careful how we land, I mean there are-" Sam was about to say.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Too late. The coffin sleigh had landed on the roof with a loud _**THUD**_! The angels were scattered across the roof, one of them hanging from Christmas lights.

"What were you going to say?" Jack asked ignorantly.

Sam looked at the decimated angels, then sighed, "Never mind."

Anyway, it was very late at night, the residents must've been fast asleep by now . . .

* * *

Within the house, however, one was awoken by the crash upon the roof. It was a little boy that was no older than the age of seven and the spikiest, brown hair ever seen. Sitting up in his bed, the boy took a pair of glasses from a nightstand and assumed the obvious.

"Santa!" The little boy happily cried.

He jumped out of bed and flew down the stair, intending to see the rotund man in red . . . what he got, however; was some thing different . . . Soon as he rounded the corner of the stairs, he stopped in his tracks and gasped! There were not one, but two people in the den. Though one wore the distinctive clothing, he was rather . . . _thin_. The other individual unfamiliar, not only because he was an apparent stranger, but he didn't look at all _Christmas_ -related. Slowly, but carefully, the young boy approached the two . . .

"Santa?" He squeaked.

* * *

"Now then, let's go." Jack said. He took the sack from the sleigh and walked towards the chimney.

Sam blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Let's go! We've no time to waste!" Jack persisted.

It took some time . . . but the shape-shifter finally realized his mentor wanted him to go into the house with him!

His eyes widened. "You want me to go too? I-I-I . . . I don't that'd be wise." He stammered hesitantly. "Maybe I should stay here and guard the sleigh . . . you know . . . in case "

Optimus wasn't the least bit convinced by this statement, added to the fact that he sensed the reluctance in his apprentice's voice.

"Sam, I understand that you're nervous. Look, I'll be right next to you, now come on!"

Sam sighed, "Fine . . . But you go in first."

The Pumpkin King did so, leading the shape-shifter to follow after his mentor; thankfully his powers were just as effective as Jack's thin frame. The chimney was full of soot, but not too much to get into their clothing; in fact, this reminded the shape-shifter when he and Vlad played Ash Ball. Soon as they reached the bottom, the two found they were in the den The tree only two feet away. Sam had to admit as he watched Jack rummaging through the sack, maybe after a few houses, his mentor would listen. As the robotic skeleton filled the stocking upon the fireplace, Sam still couldn't believe that after the horrible landing, no one-

"Santa?"

This caused the shape-shifter to freeze . . . Both he and his mentor turned to see that someone was indeed awaken by their . . . "arrival". There, staring at them in the middle of the den, was a little boy

Optimus smiled as he knelt in front of the boy, "Merry Christmas!" He greeted happily. "And what is your name."

The little boy was too nervous to speak straight, "Uh . . . uh . . ." He mumbled.

"That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway." Jack said. He stood there for a good number of minuets, then turned to his shape-shifting apprentice. "Sam?"

Mentioned apprentice (who had fortunately used his powers to appear mortal in case they were caught) was still in shock . . . this boy had snuck up on _them_! A mortal had seen them! _Up close_! Sure, he was horrified that he himself had led his guard down . . . he was slightly impressed on how he did so. It wasn't everyday that a mortal had gotten the better of him and Jack, and the shape-shifter lost count on how long he'd spend time in the Mortal World to learn enough. There was something about this boy that intrigued Sam . . . but he couldn't figure what it was . . .

"Sam!"

His thoughts were broken. "Huh? What?"

"Present, please." Jack repeated.

"Oh . . . right." Sam replied

Soon as the shape-shifter reached into the bag, he realized something: he was in a trance soon as he saw the boy . . . he hadn't heard which was the present for the boy! Panicking, the young shape-shifter grabbed the nearest thing and pulled out a white box with black ribbon.

"Here you go, sonny." Jack said.

It was that exact moment that footsteps were heard above the den. The parents were waking up! They had to leave immediately!

"And on that cue, we'll be on our way. Sam, make haste!" Jack said, slipping back up the chimney.

"Right, be right there." Sam replied. He knelt in front of the boy, who was still confused by what he saw. "Hey, it's okay, I won't harm you. What's your name?"

The boy was still quiet, but replied. ". . . R-R-Rafael . . . but everyone calls me Raf . . ."

Sam smiled. It was at least a start; normally, mortal children this age didn't know better, but were reasonable when you talk gently to them.

"Well, Raf, tell you what; I'm going to give you this and another gift." Sam said, taking out a small booklet from his vest. "You like to read?" He asked. He recieved an answer in the form of a small nod. "Then I think you might like this."

He handed the booklet to the young boy, who looked it over.

"What is it?" He asked.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the pamphlet. "I'm not so sure myself. I have at least seven more back home and only have one page with writing." He admitted.

It was then that the two heard footsteps approaching down the stairs.

Sam was quick to reach the chimney. "One more thing, whatever happens tonight, I apologize highly. My friend meant no to anyone." And with that, he flew up the chimney.

Raf blinked a bit; what did he mean by that? Was something bad going to happen? Sure, he was confused by the thin "Santa" and blonde person in black, but after the way the latter spoke to him; they couldn't be _that_ bad . . . Right? The boy turned his attention to the present in hand, slightly excited to see what was inside. Just as he tore off the wrapping, his parents appeared to see their child opening a present.

"What did Santa bring you, Raffy?" His mother asked.

The young boy turned to his parents, then took out what was in the box . . .

 _ **AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!**_

Their shrieks of terror would normally be (though very rare for this time of the year) the result of nightmares . . . but what they saw was all too real. From the box, and holing by the hair, Raf held out a shrunken head!

Outside the house, Jack and Sam got back on the sleigh and flew off into the night.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack happily exclaimed.

The shape-shifter wished he could share his mentor's excitement . . . but he just couldn't feel it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a police station, a phone began to ring on the front desk. A lone cop writing some rather odd statements on a few notes heard the ring, then answered.

"Hello, police." He greeted. On the other line was someone screaming in terror. "Attacked by Christmas toys?" He asked. "That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had."

* * *

For the most part of their trip, Sam had tried to find the moment to speak to his mentor, who was, unfortunately; too wrapped up in his excitement to notice that his apprentice trying to speak.

Not only that . . . but there was something about the town they were currently in . . . something . . . familiar?

The shape-shifter could put his finger on it, but there was just something about this mortal town that seem so . . . homely. It was at that same moment that he noticed a statue not too far from where they were next. He walked closer to the statue . . . images of the town flashed through his mind . . . only . . . the town seemed . . . older . . .

"Sam!" Jack called.

Sam shook his head, "Coming!"

He hurried back to the sleigh, glancing back at the statue one last time.

. . . Why did this town seem so familiar?

* * *

Watching from an enchanted cauldron, thanks to the Witch Sisters, were the inhabitants of Halloween Town; Belle, Vlad, Hazel, and the Doll Siblings present as well. Belle watch with concern so extreme that she thought her head was about to explode! She just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible, and outright nightmarish was to transpire.

Oh, how right she would be . . . How right she would be . . .

* * *

From house to house, Sam accompanied Jack to deliver presents for the slumbering populace. Jack even told him to place a circular vine plant that was called a wreath on the front door of one house. It turned out to be the home of an elderly woman knitting in front of the fireplace; totally unaware of their presence. Sam was hesitant since there was only one place he knew that Jack this particular wreath from. It was no problem for the residents of Halloween Town . . . but mortals would fortunate to leave with a minor _injury_!

Still, Since Jack was watching; the shape-shifter opened the door, carefully placed the wreath on the door, then made his way back to the sleigh. As they left . . . the wreath was revealed to be a living creature as two eyes opened up! Soon as it spotted the old woman . . . it seemed to smile . . . but not in a friendly way.

* * *

Jack entered another house, but instead of leaving a box under the (obviously) fake tree or something within a stocking, he placed the sack on the floor . . . and out slithered the orange and black striped snake from Halloween Town!

* * *

In yet another house, Jack had Sam place the sinister Teddy bear on a chair while he placed a present under a tree. Soon as they were gone, two young children (a boy and girl) walked into the room and were excited to see presents under the tree. The girl picked up the Teddy as the boy opened the box to reveal the undead duck with wheels. At first, the children didn't feel any danger . . .

 _ **QUACK!**_

 _ **AAAAIIIII!**_

Too late! It seems that playing with toys in Halloween Town was different from the way it was done in Christmas Town . . . especially when the toys suddenly came to life! The children fled in fear up the stairs, the toys chasing behind them.

"Mom! Dad!" They cried as they burst into their parents room.

This, along with the terrified screams of their children, awoke the parents from their slumber as they saw said children struggling to keep the attacking toys from coming in!

* * *

Sam realized that he didn't pay as much attention as he thought he did when everyone in Halloween Town was preparing for Christmas. He began to notice that every house they visited there were screams of fright and terror. Though normally he'd be just fine with stuff like this during Halloween . . . it felt oddly different. He felt a completely new feeling . . . one that he wasn't prepared to face . . . guilt.

Perhaps Jack's idea wasn't as good as he thought it'd be . . .

. . . If only he knew . . .

* * *

In one home, two girls saw their ornaments turn into bats and ran screaming for cover!

* * *

If that wasn't enough, the "Living Wreath" began to sprout tentacles, which the old woman had the . . . misfortune of seeing!

* * *

Another horrifying spectacle was when a young boy watched in horror as the snake began to eat his fake tree!

* * *

The terrors didn't stop their as a, rather "rotund", boy ran through his hallway . . . chasing behind him was a now living Jack-o-lantern-in-the-box hopped after him!

* * *

Everyone in town were confused and frightened by how this Christmas was turning out to be. Just as they were confused that it was someone impersonating Santa Claus; a skeleton! They locked their doors, barred their windows, barraced their chimneys and even made sure the flames were on high; just in case he and his apparent accomplice would come back.

Jack didn't notice this and called out, "You're welcome, one and all!"

Sam, on the other hand, bowed his head all around; as if he were apologizing to everyone.

* * *

At the Police Station, phones were rings like crazy!

"Where'd you spot them? Fast as we can, ma'am." The officer answered. Apparently everyone had given testament about Jack and Sam. "Police. I know, I know, a skeleton and person in black, stay calm. Keep calm. Turn off all the lights and make sure the doors are locked." He continued, then answered another call. "Hello, Police."

* * *

Back in Halloween Town, everyone saw the rounds Jack and Sam took from the Witches' cauldron. It apparently also had the power to tap into radio waves as a radio announcement was shown:

 _Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday with an associate in black._

Everyone began to cheer as they knew it was Jack and Sam they were speaking about. Unfortunately, not everyone seemed please by this; Sally and her siblings looked around with worry, Vlad and Hazel shared a glance of guilt, and Belle . . . she looked at everyone with disbelief. Did no one present understand that the mortal world weren't particularly amused by Jack's actions, or that Sam was receiving just as much blame? Did they care that their beloved leader's impersonation of her mentor was starting to raise concern?! Did they not know that they he was putting his and his apprentice's life in danger?!

"I-I can't believe it! How can you cheer for something like this!" Belle cried out. Everyone went quiet as all eyes were on Santa's apprentice. "I understand that things like that are okay during your holiday, but do you not understand that it's a serious offense for our holiday?!"

"Oh . . . you don't use words like mangling to . . . celebrate?" Mayor Vess asked nervously. His answer was that of a look of disappointment. This made everyone feel bad when the realized that the horrible things they enjoyed for Halloween . . . didn't contribute to any other holiday. Least off all, Christmas. "My dear . . . on behalf of everyone in Halloween Town . . . you have my sincerest apologies. We never meant-"

His sentence never finished as the broadcast continued.

 _Police assure us that at this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrators of this heinous crime so the real Santa Claus may come back and save Christmas!_

Military units?!

"Jack . . ." Sally gasped.

"Sam! Someone has to help them!" Belle stated, fear for the worst evident in her eyes.

"Now you're talking! Where'd they take that Sandy Claus?" Andy questioned, getting up to leave.

"I'm coming, too." Belle stated.

"Belle . . ." Annie said.

The violet girl looked to the three dolls, "He's my mentor. I have to help him! Also, my friends are with him."

"And I'm going too. I'm done sitting on the sidelines anyway." hazel said. Her expression was serious . . . which turned to sheepish. ". . . Don't suppose you guys know where Rai, Gabe, and Allie live . . . do you?"

Everyone stood frozen . . . none of them knew where Boogie's Boys lived! It was then that a whistle caught their attention, which came from the residential dhampir.

Vlad smirked, rubbing his nails against his shirt. "Well, I may have some idea."

* * *

At a military base in the Mortal World, an air-raid alarm went off as tanks began to scramble

As they flew through the night sky, Jack and Sam noticed lights across the clouds that came from the ground.

"Look, boys! Searchlights!" Jack said.

Sam looked to where the searchlights came from . . . something didn't feel right about these lights. The shape-shifter was certain he heard about something like this . . . but couldn't remember what it was.

The shape-shifter's caution was well placed as these were no ordinary searchlights . . . they were military target searchlights! Soon as the sleigh was spotted, the units began to fire!

"Fireworks! They're celebrating!" Jack exclaimed. "They're thanking us for a good job."

Fireworks? Highly doubtful. Sam accounted the times he caught fireworks shows he would catch with Vlad and Hazel . . . and it wasn't anything like this!

Another thing the shape-shifter noticed that they came uncomfortably close; one even missed Patches by an inch.

Optimus and his apprentice buckled in their seats, leading the former to call down, "Whao, careful down there! You almost hit us!"

Almost was a bit of an understatement in Sam's book, Patches' whimpers adding to his point.

"It's okay, Patches. Head higher!" Jack encouraged.

The ghost puppy obeyed his owner and led the skeletal reindeer behind the clouds. Now out of the reach of the so-called "fireworks". It was safe to say, Sam was impressed by his mentor; though he had yet to hear about many holiday celebrations with fireworks . . . this was starting to feel less and less festive the more they continued on.

* * *

"I knew Jack should't have trusted those three creeps!" Vlad hissed venomlessly.

The dhampir led his friends to the tree house home of Rai, Gabe, and Allie. Even with their greater numbers, the group knew for an instant that rescuing Santa and his helpers wasn't going to be as simple as that.

"Then it's true; they brought Sandy to Oogie Boogie." Sally said.

"I've heard that name before." Belle said. "Who is he anyway?"

"The evilest character in Halloween Town." Annie answered with a shiver.

Andy continued, "I heard he appeared out of nowhere years ago, right when Jack was only the Pumpkin Prince."

"And tried to take over Halloween Town with an army of monster insect." Hazel concluded. "Thankfully Jack and Sam were there to stop him."

Belle's eyes widened when she heard this; she knew Halloween was frightening . . . but it never occurred to her that there would be _evil_ beings. Then again . . . she could still remember two individuals from her home . . . Sunset Shimmer . . . Starlight Glimmer . . .

"Look! There they are!" Vlad pointed downwards.

Just as the dhampir

"So, how are we going to approach this?" Andy asked. Seriously, he didn't have a plan.

"I think I may have a plan . . ." Sally answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lair of Cobra Oogie Boogie, the sentient sack picked up his pair of dice and walked up to Santa, "Are you and your stoolies gamblin' men, sandy?" He asked.

" _Stoolies_?" Edward gasped incredulously.

"We are helpers! And I don't know about Edward, but I'm an expert when it comes to Poker." Truman smiled smugly.

"Boy, not now . . ."Santa moaned. He really didn't need this right now.

Oogie chuckled darkly, "Well then, let's play."

CREAK!

"Hhm?"

Everyone turned their attention to the double doors as a woman's leg slid through.

"Oh . . . my . . ." Edward blushed a bit. Truman, on the other hand, began to drool.

"My, my . . . What have we here?" The sack spat on his hand, then slicked the top of his head back.

Cobra then began to strut his way to the doors. As this happened . . . two severed hands slid down the rope; one clamped over Santa's mouth, while the other pointed up. The elves were about to scream, but followed their

"Hey, guys . . ." Belle greeted sheepishly.

"Belle!" The elves cheered.

"Shh!" Vlad hushed. He pointed to the distracted sack to remind them.

The elves blushed, then whispered simultaneously, "Sorry . . ."

"We'll get you out of here." Sally whispered.

Andy threw down a rope ladder, allowing Hazel and Annie slide down and untie the Jolly Old Elf and his helpers.

"Ah, lovely." Oogie said as he reached the leg. He took off the shoe and began to tickle the foot."Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Hazel, with all her might, had to restrain herself from going over and slapping the over-sized sack a slap across his face.

Oogie, pulled the leg closer . . . but saw it wasn't attached to a body! " _ **WHAT?!**_ " He shouted, then turned around " _ **YOU TRYING TO MAKE A DUPE OUT OF ME?!**_ " He roared furiously.

Everyone froze soon as their heard that; the were caught!

"Ah . . . toadstools . . ." Hazel moaned.

It was then that Cobra let out a loud roar of anger, then began to suck inwards. While he didn't appear to be too frightening . . . he had the lungs of a dragon as everyone tried to hold on for dear life (or afterlife). Unfortunately, it was too strong and everyone was sucked in one by one; save for Vlad.

"This really sucks!" The dhampir shouted just as his grip failed him . . .

* * *

"Who's next on my list? Ah, little Scott and Jasper." Jack smiled, looking over his list. "Won't they be surprised."

Sam didn't look amuse."Yeah . . . I'm sure they will . . ." He grumbled bitterly.

Call it pure luck (or in this case, a miracle), but after flying for so long, the Pumpkin King noticed that his apprentice had stopped talking. It was then that he remembered that the young shape-shifter tried speaking to him on more than one occasion. But up till recently, it appeared he had given up. He also saw that his apprentice looked rather . . . upset.

"Sam? Is something the matter?" Jack asked.

Sam didn't say anything for a few moments, ". . . No. It's nothing wrong."

Optimus wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? You seem agitated."

"Jack, I'm fine. Really, everything's just fine." His apprentice denied.

"Well . . . if you're so sure . . ." Jack slowly commented.

No . . . No! He needed to hear it; and he was going to hear it now!

"You know what? No, everything's _not_ fine!" Sam raised his voice. He then looked at his mentor with a non-too-pleased look.

Jack looked to his apprentice in shock; never once had the young shape-shifter raised his voice or looked at him this way.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in bewilderment.

"What's _wrong_? What's wron-I tell you what's wrong; what we're doing right now!"

"What do you mean? I mean, I'm dressed for the part of Sandy Claws, I have the sleigh and reindeer, I've even have the sack filled with presents-"

Sam interrupted him, "That's exactly what I'm talking about, Jack! You're trying to be someone you're not!"

This stunned the metallic skeleton.

Sam continued. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have a confession to make: Vlad . . . Hazel . . . and I . . . we've been against your plan ever since you announced we were taking over Christmas."

". . . You have . . . But why didn't you . . . why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked. His chest was starting to ache.

"I've _been_ trying to talk to you over countless times already! In fact, I'm a little surprised you listening now. But since I have your attention, you need to hear this: I get dressing up and pretending to be something or some _one_ else is fine on Halloween. So are scaring people to death; because that's what we _know_. I spent enough time with Belle to get a better insight on Christmas, and I'll tell you this much; I learned so much in those few hours with her, than I every will with those books you have."

Jack remained silent as he heard his apprentice speak . . . did he really do something wrong?

"I understand that you're getting tired of doing nothing but lurking in the shadows, stalking unsuspecting passersby, or even scaring up the hundreds of thousands of mortals. But how does . . . . this solve that problem, Jack? It doesn't! Because you haven't _solved_ anything, you _moved_ it. You took over someone else's holiday without their permission or consent, then you left them with three of the most unsavory residents of Halloween Town! That's basically _stealing_ the holiday!"

"I've not stolen anything!" Jack argued. He was hurt by his apprentice's sudden behavior. "I was only going to do this one year and-"

"It doesn't matter how long it is, what hatters is how we're handling it!" Sam stated. "Did it ever occur to you why our holiday is different than this? I was intrigued by the prospects of there being more than one holiday besides our own." He continued. "Normally, we'd be focused on seeing things to make a scarier Halloween, year after year, but now we know there are others."

Jack said nothing as he listened.

"Why each holiday is accessible through a tree, we may never find out, but there has to be a reason _why_ those trees were so deep in the woods. I mean, one has a rabbit as their leader, and he was afraid by what our town was like. That further proved what _our_ holiday was, and still is, best at. Look at the toys they make in Christmas Town and compare them to the ones that were made in Halloween Town; Christmas toys have a feeling of love and joy . . . but not _our_ toys."

"What do you mean?" Jack question.

"When I look at the presents everyone back home made, they give a feeling of dread . . . almost as if something is hiding in the box and could attack at any minuet." The shape-shifter replied. "It's not a surprise to see that you failed to notice that there weren't any laughter of joy from any house we've been to . . . No . . . What I heard were screams of fear! How is it possible that a day of joy brings fear; that's _Halloween_ , not _Christmas_!"

Now that his apprentice mentioned it . . . Jack did seem to recall hearing the sounds of screams. He tried to argue that it was of excitement . . . but now looking back on it . . . it did feel oddly familiar. In fact . . . it felt like his usual routine in Halloween . . . Yes, there were ghost stories for this holiday . . . there was even a creature known as Krampus . . . but those stories were of redemption . . . not scaring mortals.

"I really am sorry if I'm acting harsh, but you need to understand something . . ." Sam said, looking as serious in his mentor's sockets. "You are _not_ Saint Nicholas . . . You are not Christopher Kringle . . . You are NOT Sandy Claws . . . You are Optimus-Jack; the Pumpkin King of Halloween."

Upset by this lecture, Optimus was about to protest . . . but stopped soon as the look in the shape-shifter's softened. The young ward placed a hand on his mentor's shoulder. The Pumpkin King could feel no more animosity . . . had the young shape-shifter calmed himself?

Sam sighed, then look his mentor in the socket, "Jack, I know that deep down, you agree with every thing I say. You're a good man, Jack. You're better than this . . . I ask you not as an apperentice . . . or as a friend . . . but as a _brother_." The shape-shifter raised a hand to his mentor. "Jack Skellington . . . take my hand and tell me you agree. It's not too late; turn this sleigh around, takes us back to Halloween Town and look for Sandy . . . I'm sure he'd be able to fix everything . . . provided he's in a good mood . . ."

Jack was stunned by his apprentice yet again . . . despite how young he was . . . Sam had proven this one night that his wisdom was years beyond his age. And to be honest . . . everything he said had valid points, and though dressing up and pretending to be someone(thing) else for Halloween was acceptable; it wasn't the same for this holiday. Perhaps . . . perhaps what he was doing really wasn't the answer he was looking for after all . . . He and Sam did know each other for a long time, even before he became the Pumpkin King . . . and the shape-shifter's mentor. All this and the pleadings from Sam seemed to have Jack consider something . . .

"Sam . . . I-" Jack tried to say.

It was then that the sleigh was caught in another searchlight, leading both Jack and Sam to cover their eyes. The sleigh suddenly buckled, alerting both passengers that something was amiss.

"What was that?" Sam asked. A doll from the presents that was in flames, fell onto his lap.

They looked back to see a large home where the sack was and up front . . . one of the reindeer had it's head shot off! Terror and realizations decorated Jack and Sam's faces; those weren't fire works . . . they were guns! Now the shape-shifter remembered; he read countless book about a war known as "World War II". This was an air-raid defense . . . a defense . . . against them!

"They're _trying_ to his us!" Jack exclaimed in horror. "PATCHES!"

The ghost puppy did his best to lead the sleigh as it was being shot at, but is near impossible as the sky was filled with shells.

"Stop shooting! There's an innocent bystander up here!" Jack called down. Unfortunately, no one heard.

It was then that one of the guns locked onto the sleigh, then shot out a round that was approaching with unavoidable speed!

"Oh, this will not end well." Sam said with wide eyes.

It was then that Jack threw himself over Sam, but before anything could be said . . . the shell struck, and the sleigh was decimated.

Sam felt himself falling as slowly, he was beginning to consciousness. Besides the loud ringing in his ears . . . the shape-shifter could swear that he heard his mentor's voice call through the night sky . . . Just as everything around him was overtaken by complete darkness . . .

"Merry Christmas to all . . . and to all a good night . . ."

* * *

Unfortunately, the residents of Halloween Town had the displeasure of witnessing this. This led everyone to assume the worst of their Pumpkin King . . . . and the poor . . . poor shape-shifter . . .

" ** _AAAAARRRRRROOOOOOWWWWW!_** " Lucky howled mournfully. Tears trickling down his cheeks.

Mayor Vess walked to his car, taking off some leaves from his hat, "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut." He whimpered.

As he started up to drive, he decided that though everyone knew by now . . . he made an announcement . . . the worst he had to make in his whole life:

 _Terrible new, folks! The worst tragedy of our times! Jack and Sam have been blown to smithereens! Terrible, terrible new!_

No eyes were dry as Mayor Vess drove out through the gate.

* * *

Things were no better in the Mortal World as families who were able to fend off attacking toys cautiously poked their heads outside. A police car drove by; with good news . . . and worse news:

 _Attention. Attention citizens. Terrible news. There is no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down. It looks like Christmas will have to be canceled this year. I repeat: the impostor has been shot down, but there's still no sign . . ._

Like the residents of Halloween Town, no eyes were void of tears as not only was this night filled with terror . . . but also that there'd be no Christmas this year.


	13. Making Christmas ReprisePoor Jack

**Disclaimer:** _The following is a made up reprisal I thought up._

* * *

Chapter 12: Making Christmas Reprise/Poor Jack

* * *

Water . . .

. . . That was all he held hear . . . all he could see . . . It was almost as if . . . as if . . .

. . . Almost as if . . . it were a river . . .

 _Sam . . ._

Who was that?

 _Sam_ . . . _Sam_ . . . _Sam_!

* * *

The shape-shifter gasped as his eyes snapped open.

At first, everything seemed to be in a haze; he was still alive, that was for certain. He rubbed his temples and shook his head, which did the trick as his sight cleared up. Looking around, the shape-shifter saw that he was in a setting that he normally felt at easy; a cemetery. Sitting up in the snow, he saw that he was sitting under a grave with an angel statue who appeared to be reading a book.

Looking around, he saw that though it was near the front gate, some of these graves were very old-looking. Scattered around were the charred remains of the presents everyone in Halloween Town worked hard to make, the sleigh not too far away; still in flames. Sam placed both hand on his head, but realized something; the hat he'd grown accustomed to was gone! Frantic, he searched around for the flat cap in the snow, bur could not find a trace of it. He did find a hat, his eyes widened when e saw it wasn't the one he was wearing. It was the one that belonged to Sandy Claws. The very same that Jack had worn.

Picking it up, Sam saw that it was without a scratch despite being shot out of the sky. It wasn't damaged, but Sam was; emotionally.

"How did this happen? It's . . . It's a disaster." Sam whimpered.

He looked around the cemetery.

Sam: _**Making Christmas . . . Making Christmas . . .**_

 _ **La, la, la . . .**_

He sat against the angel statue with his head slumped.

Sam: _**Halloween and Christmastime,**_

 _ **Are so very different . . .**_

He inspected the cap as he recollected everything that lead to this moment.

Sam: _**We thought we could make something fun,**_

 _ **As we went along . . .**_

Though he wished was all but a dream to wake up from, the fact of the matter that it was real.

Sam: _**But . . . We . . .**_

 _ **Were . . . So . . . Wrong . . .**_

Perhaps being Jack's ward for so long was starting to rub up on him . . . it was then that memories from recent event caught up with him. Jack shielded him from harm right when the they were blasted out of the sky.

Then another question came to mind: where as Jack?! The shape-shifter struggle to his feet, then looked around the graveyard to find a trace of his mentor.

"Jack? Jack! Where are you?" Sam called out.

It was then that a sound of a moan was hear, it was low and filled pain; almost as if it were beaten. The shape-shifter also heard the sound of a dog whimpering. He knew that whimper. Sam looked up to see the flying form of Patches flying up to the angel statue with something in his mouth. He then saw that there was a figured that laid on the stone book of the statue; it was Jack! The Pumpkin King laid motionless, his Claws outfit was torn, tattered, covered with soot, and he was missing his lower jaw.

To Sam's relief, Jack moved as soon as Patched placed the lower jaw on the robotic skeleton's mouth; allow him to reattach it. The Pumpkin King moaned in more pain. Patches floated down next to Sam as they watched Jack writhe.

Jack: _**What have I done? What have I done?**_

 _ **How could I be so blind?**_

Patches whimpered more by the sound of this, leading Sam to pat the ghost puppy.

Jack: _**All is lost, where was I?**_

 _ **Spoiled all, spoiled all . . .**_

The Pumpkin King gestured around the graveyard, which was littered with all the present Jack intended to deliver; some still ablaze.

Jack: _**Everything's gone all wrong . . .**_

Jack sounded so sad, yes, this night wasn't what he wanted it to be . . . but Sam wished there would be no more negativity; haven't they been through enough?

Jack: _**What have I done? What have I done?**_

 _ **Find a deep cave to hind in;**_

 _ **In a million years they'll find me, Only dust,**_

 _ **And a plaque, that reads:**_

 _ **" Here Lies**_

 _ **Poor, Old**_

 _ **Jack "**_

The Pumpkin King laid back into the stone book. Patches cuddled to Sam for comfort, the shape-shifter himself feeling as though tears were about to sprout.

Jack: _ **But I never intended all this madness, never,**_

 _ **And no one really understood, well, how could they?**_

This tone of voice surprised Sam and Patches as Jack sat up in the angel's stone book, his legs dangling over the edge.

Jack: _**That all I ever wanted was to bring them some thing great!**_

 _ **Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?**_

Sam staggered back, surprised by how furious Jack was beginning to sound just now. No! The shape-shifter understood that this was another opportunity, and decided that self-pity would not be allowed! He took a deep breath, looked up to his mentor, then approached with renewed determination.

Sam: _**Well, what the heck, you went and did your best!**_

 _ **And, by God! We really tasted something swell; that's right!**_

Jack looked down to see Sam climbing up the statue until he stood on the stone book with him. The Pumpkin King smiled to see that his star apprentice was unharmed, though he did notice that his flat cap was gone. The shape-shifter offered the robotic skeleton a hand, which he was more than happy to accept.

Sam: _**And for a moment, why, we even touched the sky!**_

They both jumped off the statue, thankfully the snow cushioned their landing.

Sam: _**And at least we've left them stories they could tell . . .**_

Jack: _**We did!**_

Sam was right, about everything, why in the darkest recesses of the Underworld did it take Jack to realize all this? Patches smiled when he saw his owner happy once again.

Jack: _ **And for the first time since I don't remember when,**_

 _ **I felt just like my old, bony self again . . .**_

Man, it felt so good to get all this off his chest.

Jack: _**And I, Optimus-Jack, the Pumpkin King,**_

 _ **That's right . . .**_

Sam: _**What?**_

Had the shape-shifter heard his mentor right?

He watched in shock as Jack tore off his Christmas clothing to reveal his normal pinstripe suit was underneath the whole time.

Jack: _**I AM THE PUMPKIN KING! Ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

Sam nearly staggered soon as Jack shouted, but kept his footing. He smiled by his mentor's decision, and found his laughter to be infectious and joined in himself. Patches smiled as well by the laughing duo and happily flipped in the air

Jack: _ **And I just can't wait till next Halloween!**_

Sam followed Jack as they stood on a bench, which fell backwards under them.

Jack: _**'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream!**_

Jack did a somersault as Sam did a cartwheel to a back-flip; both continuing on dancing.

Jack: _**And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might!**_

Sam stood by his mentor.

Sam: _ **And I'll be right by your side!**_

 _ **As will Vlad and Hazel!**_

It was then that a thought came to Jack soon as he saw a familiar hat in Sam's hand.

Jack: _**Uh-oh, I hope there's still time to set thing right,**_

 _ **Sandy Claws, hmm . . .**_

Jack held out his hand, indicating he wanted to see the hat; Sam complied and handed it over to his mentor.

"Come on, boys! Christmas isn't over yet!" Jack said, placing the hat into his pocket.

"Right behind you, Jack." Sam replied. Patches barked in agreement.

They ran over the the angel statue and opened the front as if they were doors, then delve right in.

As they left, however; they failed to see one headstone in particular:

In 

Loving Memory 

-Of-

Samuel Alistair Hennessy

Son of Town Founder

Seamus Hennessy

1830-1847


	14. The Rescue

**Chapter 13** : The Rescue

* * *

Things could be worse for Santa, his helpers, the Doll Siblings, and Jack's apprentices.

Cobra had them all tied up and placed on four panel's of his roulette wheel: Santa and Sally on the first, Belle and the elves on the second, Vlad and Hazel on the third, Andy and Annie on the last. In the center was an immense cauldron filled with boiling content that was being mixed by a giant spider-like eight ball. It was Cobra's special brew, of Snake and Spider Stew; and his captives were the spices! Apparently these ropes were enchanted, Vlad couldn't break free and every spell Hazel tried to conduct only made the sound of a whoopee-cushion.

"Gotta admit, I'm not satisfied by how this plan turned out." Vlad commented.

This led to the rest of the captives to glare at the dhampir.

"Funny, neither are we." Edward remarked bitterly.

"You wait until Jack hears about this!" Sally shouted to Cobra.

Hazel continued for the doll. "Sam too! By the time they're done with you, you'll be luck if you-"

It was then that an announcement by an all too familiar voice rang out:

 _The King of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Optimus-Jack and apprentice Sam are now a pile of dust. O, Jack! Sam! You're gone! This Mayor and all of Halloween mourn you two!_

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of doors of a statue opened up in the middle of the cemetery; out came Jack, Sam, and Patches. For any mortals not in the know, this is how the apprentices of the Pumpkin King usually traveled to the Mortal World.

"Always loved traveling like that." Sam chuckled. "I think I know where they put Sandy."

"Well, what are we waiting? let's go!" Jack declared. the shape-shifter lead the way to the tree house.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still soon as the Mayor's voice rang out through the woods.

"What's that you said about luck, rag doll?" Oogie asked smugly.

". . . Sam was with Jack . . . ." Hazel said beneath her breath. As much as she loved bad dreams, night terrors, and nightmares . . . this was one she wished was one she could wake up from.

Belle felt as if her world was falling apart. "Sam . . ." She murmured.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say . . . HELP!" Truman screamed.

"Pretty sure there's no one around to hear us." Andy said.

* * *

 _Well, now, I wouldn't say that._ Sam thought.

"Help! Help, help!" Sally's voice rang out.

Sandy's voice was also heard. "Please! Don't do this!"

Optimus narrowed his eyes by this;he should have known better. Not only was Sam right, but it was predictable that Sandy Claws was brought here.

"Shh!" Jack hushed, motioning Sam and Patches to follow him.

They nodded climbed down the rope into the ravine that led to Cobra's lair, Patches floating behind. The shape-shifter knew what his mentor was thinking . . . and He was all for it!

"Sandy . . ." A voice called from below.

* * *

"Looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie now." Cobra cackled as he pulled a lever that mad the panels rise more with each crank. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5-6-7!" He laughed maniacally.

"You just ruined soup for me!" Vlad murmured with wide eyes.

"Same here!" Truman agreed.

"This can't be happening!" Santa cried.

"I wish that were true, too!" Edward was on the verge of tears.

"Help!" Sandy and Annie called out.

Andy sneered at his captor. "You cowardly sack of bugs!"

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." Cobra mused. What no one noticed was Jack and Sam sneaking around the gate. "Oh, I'm feeling weak . . . with _hunger_." He growled. "One more roll of the dice oughta do it."

"I was afraid of that." Vlad whimpered. He was starting to sweat from the heat.

Any more roles of the dice and they were really in the soup for sure; literally!

"Jack . . . if only you listened . . ." Sally said sadly.

Things weren't better for Belle. "I never had the time to tell Sam how I felt . . ."

Cobra laughed as he threw his dice into the eye sockets of a fake skeleton, which came out its mouth; both landing in one.

"What?! Snake eyes?" Cobra shouted incredulously. He slammed a fist onto the table, which turned the dice to five and six respectively. "11!" He exclaimed gleefully.

"Edward . . . Belle . . . since this is the end, I have a confession to make." Truman spoke up. He looked a way for a bit, then turned fully to them. "I was the one who drank all the eggnog last Christmas!" He cried out.

Edward looked upset for this. "What?! Do you know how long it takes to restock that?!"

"We had Pinkie make gallons more when we thought it was her!" Belle added.

"I kept saying "one more glance couldn't hurt! Then it was gone; I'm sorry!" Truman moaned.

"Hazel, I just wanted you to know . . . I was the one who lit your last broom on fire! It wasn't Nibblet!" Vlad admitted.

"That's okay, because I'm the one who turned your capes pink." Hazel replied. The dhampir gave her a weird look. "I put in one of Slipstream's red socks in the cauldron! I forgot which pile was what!"

"Looks like I won the jackpot!" Cobra gloated, nearing the lever for the final cranks. "Bye-bye, Dollface, Sandman, and losers!"

"Good night, sweet prince . . ." Truman whimpered.

Edward was in no better mood. "May flights of angels sing thee to thy rest . . ." he continued in resignation of his fate.

Everyone screamed as the sentient sack pulled the lever, laughing in glee as the panels rose to drop in his new 'ingredients' . . .

Nothing fell, however.

"What the-" He flipped over the panel with Sally and Sandy to see what the hold up was.

What he got were two pairs of eyes that were angrily glaring at him. It wasn't Sandy, or Belle, or Sally, or Edward, or Truman, or Annie, or Andy, or Hazel, or Vlad.

In their place was an all-too-familiar robotic skeleton, and his robotic shape-shifter of an apprentice.

Cobra gasped in horror; the game had changed out of _his_ favor!

"Hello, Oogie." Jack greeted as he and his apprentice stepped off the panel. He was as far from happy as he was in the ravine though.

"And guys?" Sam said. His fellow apprentices were at a safe distance away with the others. "Knock off the drama already."

Words couldn't describe how happy his friends were to see him. "Sam!" They cheered.

Belle was speechless, but tears of joy showed how she felt.

"J-J-Jack! But they said you were dead!" Cobra said in pure shock. "You must be . . ." He backed up, then stepped on a switch. " _Double_ dead!"

It was then that the roulette wheel came to life; spinning at an alarming rate as it lifted out of the stew. The spider-eight quickened in speed as giant suicide kings sprung from the edges of the roulette wheel. Their swords popping out and spun widely.

Jack and Sam struggled to keep to their feet. "Hate these rides!" Sam growled.

"Well, come on, Bone-Man and Changling!" Cobra taunted.

Patches barked at the sheer cowardice the sentient sack was showing.

Jack and Sam looked to each other, The Pumpkin King smiled as Sam shape-shifter nodded, both then sprang into action. Optimus (thanks to his thing physique) was able to traverse his way around the spinning blade, as was Sam as he was able to change his size and width.

"Ooh!" Cobra mocked as he pulled on a chain.

The suicide kings retracted their swords and plunged back into the roulette wheel, allowing Jack and Sam to walk normally. Oogie couldn't be giving up; he never gave up without a fight. It was then that the shape-shifter saw three figures approaching from their left. It was the three slot-machine cowboys. No secret what this dirt bag was up to now.

It was confirmed soon as Cobra gave the command. "Fire!"

The three slot machines began to shoot at the two . . . with real bullets! Jack and Sam knew better, however, and jumped onto the arms of the shooters.

"Gotta admit, this is good for my cardio!" Sam mockingly encouraged.

Seeing that this wasn't working, a panicking Cobra Oogie Boogie began to run away soon as he saw he was approaching Jack and Sam. He jumped and reached another switch on the roulette wheel. As he did, Sam noticed that something was coming off of the sentient sack's arm.

"Jack, look out!" Sally called out.

It was then that Optimus noticed a saw blade pendulum swinging in their direction. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Sam by the arm, then jumped off as the saw cut off the gun arms from the slot-machines. Then landed in front of a gasping Oogie Boogie, who stomped on a panel. Said panel catapulted him above the spider-eight.

"So long, Jack!" Cobra gloated and laughed.

It was then that Sam saw what was coming off of Cobra; a thread! Smiling to himself, and wanting to put an end to all this, the shape-shifter grabbed the thread with both hand. Another pair of hands grabbed just above his.

"How dare you treat our friends so shamefully?!" Jack demanded. Soon as he gave a nod, he and Sam pulled on the thread.

Before anyone knew it, a sheet from Cobra's arm ripped open as the thread got caught into the spider-eight. Then the rest of his body ripped off! What stood in place was . . . a figure made entirely out of insects!

"Now look what you've done!" Cobra wailed. It was then that, with each insect that fell into the Snake and Spider Stew, he started to shrink. "My bugs, my bugs, my bugs . . ."

Jack and Sam glared down, the other in astonishment, the Christmas Town locals in utter disgust.

Soon, only a single, green earwig remained as it wailed, "My bugs, my bugs-"

 ** _CRUNCH!_**

The insect met it's end soon as it was stomped upon by Santa's boot.

"SAM!"

The shape-shifter turned around . . . only to be near tackled over as he was embraced in a tight hug from Belle; he didn't hesitate to return it.

"You all right, Belle? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sam asked in concern. He looked at her and saw that her hair was now hanging loose . . . it was prettier this way, to be honest.

"I'm fine, and I'm glad you're alright." Belle replied happily.

As this happened, Jack approached Santa Claus with his hat in hand and a look of remorse.

"Forgive me, Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." Said sheepishly.

The (not so much at the moment) Jolly Old Elf snatched his hat. "Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" He questioned sourly. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to them!" He motioned to the Doll Siblings and his [Jack's] apprentices. "They're the only one who makes any sense in this insane asylum!"

He then trumped over to the chute, the elve not too far behind.

"Skeletons . . . Bogeymen . . ." Edward grumbled.

"Not cool, Boney." Truman remarked.

"I hope there's still time . . ." Optimus said.

"To fix Christmas?" Santa questioned.

Truman shook his head. "Not even a question!"

"Of course there's is! I'm Santa Claus!" Santa declared. He then placed his right finger next to his nose, and up he flew into the chute.

"So . . . that's how you do it." Sam said with amazement.

"I know. Isn't it cool?" Truman asked happily, totally forgetting his frustration. He did the same thing as his mentor, and up the chute he flew.

Edward was next as he looked back. "Coming, Belle?" He asked.

"Yeah . . . coming!" Belle called hesitantly as her elf friend flew up the chute.

She was about to follow . . . when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked back to see that it was the shape-shifter she had come to think as a friend. The look in his eyes were understanding, yet at the same time, they were forlorn.

"Belle . . . will I ever see you again?" Sam asked.

She didn't answer at first . . . in fact . . . she did something no one was expecting, especially Sam. The violet girl flung her arms around the shape-shifter's neck, closed her eyes, then pulled him into a kiss! Needless to say, Sam was stunned by Belle's sudden action; as was everyone else, including Jack. Slowly yet surely, Sam's eyes closed, his arm found their way around Belle's waist, and returned the kiss. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but was only a few minuets that they broke it. They looked into each other's eyes, neither wanting this feeling to end . . . but they could not delay the inevitable . . .

"I hope so . . ." Belle finally replied. She made her way to the chute, gave one last smile to her Halloween friends, then flew up the chute.

Sam could only watch as she disappeared into the chute . . . the kiss replaying in his head. He was soon surrounded by his friends.

"Sorry, Sam." Vlad said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" Annie asked with concern.

"Yeah . . . I'll be just fine, guys." Sam smiled happily. "I'll be just fine . . ."

It was then that Andy noticed something, "Hey, where's your hat?" He asked.

"Oh no, did you lose it?" Hazel added.

"It's okay . . . perhaps I'll find a replacement." Sam replied. But inwardly, he was starting to feel naked without the flat cap and had doubts in finding one just like it. _I hope._ he thought.

On Jack's end, Sally approached him. "Santa'll fix things, Jack. He knows what to do."

The youths averted their attention to the Pumpkin King and eldest rag doll.

"How did you all get down here, Sally?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I was trying to-" She stammered. Her cheeks turned several shades of red. "Well, I wanted to-to-"

"To help him and Sam?" Hazel put in.

The apprentices and younger Doll Siblings gave the two knowing smirks. It was obvious was the point of this was.

Sally blushed harder as she tried to speak once more. "I couldn't let you just-"

"Sally, I can't believe I never realized that you-" Jack was about to say, when . . .

"Jack! Sam!"

"Of course." Sam remarked.

Hazel clenched her fists. "Figures."

"Out of all the time in the world, he chooses to appear now?" Andy asked incredulously.

Standing in the window where Jack and Sam entered was Mayor Vess and Boogie's Boys; the latter seemingly informing the former that their leader and hie eldest apprentice were alive. The Mayor even shined a flashlight into their direction.

"There he is!" Gabe called.

"Alive!" Rai added.

Allie nodded. "Just like we said!"

"Grab ahold everyone!" He called as he threw down a rope.

Everyone did as he said and were instantly whisked out of the lair.

"This changes nothing between up, you three!" Vlad shouted to Boogie's Boys.

"What he said!" Andy added.


	15. My Dearest Friend

**Epilogue:** My Dearest Friend

* * *

More news reports began to air, only this time, they were of good news:

 _Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only, as well as his helpers have finally been spotted._

Santa grabbed the Jack-o-lantern-in-a-box away from the rotund boy, and gave him a candy cane with a golden bow.

 _Old Saint Nick and his helpers are traveling at supersonic speed._

The elves dragged the Vampire Teddy and Undead Duck away from the door and placed a regular Teddy and sailor's boat in their place. The boy and girl came out and were happy to see these toys were significantly different.

 _They're setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever they go._

Belle arrived in the home of Raf as she took the shrunken head away and gave the boy a little German Shepherd Puppy. Both were happy to see each other as the puppy licked the boy on the cheek. The violet girl noticed that the parents were out cold on the floor, but knew what had happened. But she smiled soon as he eyes fell upon a small, black booklet the boy had; obvious from an all-too-familiar shape-shifter . . .

 _Yes, folks, Kris Kringle and his helpers have pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited Children all over the world!_

It was then that Santa placed a fruit cake on the host's desk.

* * *

In Halloween Town, everyone had just fallen asleep after a tragic day they had . . . when suddenly the sound of honking horns filled the air. The gatekeeper was the first to receive the surprise as he opened the gate for the Mayor's car to drive through. In it was Mayor Vess and the Doll Siblings. On the top were Rai, Gabe, Allie, and Vlad. On the sides were Sam and Hazel. But it was on the front that really had their attention . . . Jack was back . . . and he was okay!

Residents: _**La! (ect)**_

Sunil peered out his shutters.

Sunil: _**Jack! Sam!**_

Elwood too peered out of his shutters.

Elwood: _**Jack's Back!**_

Arcee peered out of her well.

Arcee: _ **Jack? Sam?**_

Jetsorm, who was roosting on the fountain statue was happy to see his header and the eldest home safe.

Jetstorm: _**They're okay!**_

Discord peered from around the fountain.

Discord: _**They're alright!**_

Everyone cheered for the Pumpkin King as he, followed by his apprentices and the younger Doll Siblings, up the steps of Town Hall.

Residents: _**Jack's okay, and he's back, okay!**_

Breaker A was so happy that he hugged the Pumpkin King's legs as he walked up the steps.

Breaker A: _**He's alright!**_

Mayor Vess got out of his car and slammed the door . . . but didn't notice Sally staying in her seat.

Mayor Vess: _**Let's shout!**_

 _ **Make a fuss! Scream it out!**_

Everyone gathered in front of Town Hall as Jack picked up Breaker A off his leg.

Residents: _**Whee!**_

 _ **Jack is back now everyone sing,**_

 _ **In our town of Halloween!**_

He playfully threw the corpse child into the air, then placed him onto Mayor Vess' hat.

Jack: _ **It's great to be home!**_

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Everyone looked up to catch quite the sight; it was Santa's sleigh!

"Happy Halloween!" Santa and his helpers called down.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack and his apprentices called back with smiles and arms waving.

It was then that something fell at Sam's feet, it was a present with white wrapping and black ribbon. It was far different from the ones made in Halloween Town as it felt more Christmas than Halloween. Curious, the shape-shifter picked up the box and saw that it was addressed to him. Wasting no time, he tore the wrapping off and opened the box to see it's content . . . it was a black flat cap! Like the one he lost earlier!

Excitement filling his every being, Sam placed the cap on his head. "How do I look?" He asked.

"Like you can scare the daylights out of anyone who crosses your path." Hazel complimented.

It was then that something fell out of the cap to the ground. Picking it up he saw that it was a note for him . . . from Belle! It read:

 _To,_

 _Sam,_

 _I hope this new hat will signify that I'll always be thinking of you,_

 _If you do the same with me._

 _It took some convincing,_

 _More so with Edward and Truman than Santa,_

 _But he was reasonable._

 _There's another gift we'd like to give you,_

 _I know your town will love it._

 _Sincerely, with care,_

 _Jingle Belle XOXOXO_

 _P.S._

 _Tell every I said hi, okay?_

Sam smiled warmly at the note; of course he'd always think of her . . . always. His eyebrow arched on the last part of the note though, what gift would everyone love? His answer came in the form of snow as it seemingly appeared out of nowhere and covered every inch of town as far as the eye could see. Now it was obvious! Everyone looked around in amazement.

Breaker A: _**What's this?**_

Sunil: _**What's this?**_

Harlequin Demon: _**I haven't got a clue!**_

Vinnie: _**What's this?**_

Vinnie and Starscream: _**Why, it's completely new!**_

Residents: **_What's this?_**

Luck was covered from head to two with snow.

Lucky: _ **Must be a Christmas thing . . .**_

He shook some of the snow off.

Residents: _**What's this?**_

Mayor Vess' negative face looked around in confusion.

Mayor Vess: **_It's really very strange . . ._**

He caught a snowflake on his tongue, which switched his face to positive.

Vlad and Andy looked around in amazement . . . then got the shock of a lifetime when Annie placed a kiss on Vlad's cheek, as Hazel planted on on Andy's! The girls giggled a bit when they saw the boys' faces turning several shades of red. Unbeknownst to the boys, they stood under the mistletoe and apparently, the girls knew about this tradition all too well.

Residents: _ **This is Halloween, this is Halloween,**_

 _ **Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

 _ **What's this? What's this?**_

Everyone else was beginning to have fun in the snow: the Vampire Brother were playing ice hockey with a Jack-o-lantern on a frozen street, while Arcee and Nibblet made snow angels. No one saw Sally plucking up another Forget-Me-Not, then make her way to the cemetery. Optimus, His apprentices and the younger Doll Siblings took the time to admire this Winter Wonderland . . . until they were hit with snowballs! The looked to the fountain in time to see Rai, Gabe, and Allie cackle as he his behind it.

"Oh, It's so on!" Hazel declared. She scooped up some snow. "Vlad, you're with me! Annie! Andy! You cover us from behind!" She ordered miltaristically. "Let's move out!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" The three replied.

Jack and Sam laughed as they watched the four engage the younger three in a snowball fight. As this went on, Jetstorm rolled Breaker A into the snow.

"Careful my precious jewel!" Ratchet said cautiously.

Jack looked to see Ratchet Finkelstein arrive with a snow cap on . . . but it was _who_ he was with that surprised him. Pushing his chair was a woman with grayish phthalo-blue skin, cyan-colored eyes, and sapphire-blue hair with grayish Persian-blue highlights. She wore all white, including a winter coat with fake fur. This must've been a new creation of Ratchet, Jack knew he was frustrated with how the Doll Siblings acted, but he never knew it went _this_ far.

So the question was . . . where did Celestia go?

Optimus turned to see said rag doll slip through the main gate, then went on to follow her. Sam saw this and, his curiosity overtaking him, decided to follow his mentor.

* * *

Sam slowly crept around the fence as he saw Sally climb till she was atop Spiral Hill.

"Sam?"

The shape-shifter turned around to see that his friends had followed him.

"Shh!" He hissed, then pointed to Spiral Hill.

The looked where the shape-shifter pointed, but were confused as they saw Celestia plucking pedals from a flower.

Jack: _**My dearest friend, If you don't mind . . .**_

Everyone turned to see Optimus appear from the bottom of the hill.

Jack: _ **I'd like to join you by your side . . .**_

As he drew closer to the eldest doll, it soon became clear where this was heading.

Jack: _**Where we can gaze into the stars . . .**_

Sally stood up and smiled. She finally understood, _this_ was the time to show how they felt for each other.

Jack and Sally: _**And sit together, now and forever,**_

 _ **For it is plain as anyone can see . . .**_

It was then that the two had finally came face to face and joined hands, the five youths watching on in anticipation.

Jack and Sally: **_We're simply meant to be . . ._**

It was at that moment that the two shared a kiss. The five spectating youths smiled at the two; they couldn't be any more proud of them than they felt presently. Heck, if they could be together, then maybe, just maybe, there was hope for one particular apprentice. Sam then looked at his friends, then motioned them to follow him back to Halloween Town. Understanding that the Pumpkin King and eldest rag doll needed some privacy, they nodded and followed him back to the gate as Patches floated along side them.

Above the skies of Halloween Town, a star shined brightly over the two star-crossed lovers.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _And, done! I would like to thank those who took the time to read this; I know it felt mostly rushed, the added characters random, and most scenes were bland. But you must understand, I had to work like crazy during the holidays and it near completely drained my inspiration. I also apologize to any Transformers and MLP fans if the characters were a little OCC, but I hope someone will lend a hand one of these days. But I hope it was for everyone's enjoyment. Merry (belated) Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night._


End file.
